Dos hermanos, un sentimiento
by Shelikernr
Summary: "Se miraban, se apuñalaban con sus ojos y luego desviaban la vista". Ella se preguntó por qué, pero tarde o temprano terminará descubriendo el secreto que Reiji y Shu contienen. ¿Yui podrá entender aquella relación llena de conflictos, celos y tristezas? ¿Podrá volver a unir ese lazo fraternal? Un triangulo amoroso difícil de enfrentar. ¿Con quien se quedará?
1. Solo nosotros tres

**Capitulo 1 **

_**"Solo nosotros tres" **_

Los sonoros gritos de aquellos motores se dejaban oír por todos lados, tanto que Yui tuvo que taparse los oídos cuando el siguiente tren comenzó a andar. El viento soplaba fuerte y hacía que su vestido nuevo flotara en el viento. _"No puedes andar con esas ropas vulgares fuera" _había dicho Reiji cuando se lo entregó. Yui pensaba que era un gesto muy amable a pesar de las palabras. Era blanco y de tirantes, con flores rosadas bordadas que llegaba a la rodilla. Tenía unas sandalias a juego y una chalina color rosa pastel, estaba ideal para salir a un viaje. Hoy, según Reiji, era un día muy importante para los Sakamaki. Ella no entendió mucho, pero tampoco quería mostrarle eso al vampiro de lentes y porte elegante. Solamente se dejo llevar en la limosina, donde todos vestían ropas casuales. Para ella, a pesar de que muchas veces chupaban de su sangre, fue muy triste ver a Subaru, Kanato, Raito y Ayato subirse al tren que llevaba a unas de las excursiones hechas por Karl Heinz. Los extrañaría a pesar de todo, ya que no sería lo mismo en la mansión.

- Nee bitch-chan~, Te traeré lindos regalos de ese lugar. Pero claro que eres feliz si vengo completo hacia ti, ¿Verdad~? - se despidió Raito abrazándola por detrás, dejandola muy sonrojada. Fue el primero en subir al tren.

- Estaré sin mi dulce en dos semanas, es muy decepcionante. - le dijo Kanato refiriéndose a su sangre mientras se acercaba muy cerca de ella, con Teddy en brazos. - Supongo que te echaremos un poco de menos, ¿Ne, Teddy? - y de esa manera extraña Kanato se despidió de ella, siendo el segundo en subirse.

- Oí, _Chichinashi, _más te vale que no dejes morderte por nadie más que no sea Ore-sama estas semanas. - Dijo Ayato tomándola del brazo sin fuerza, cosa que la sorprendió. - Te castigaré si no es así. - le susurró en el oído antes de marcharse y ser el tercero en subir al tren.

-... tú... quiero decir... que no te veré... - Subaru estaba frente a ella, mirándola de reojo. Parecía muy incomodo. La tomó de los brazos firmemente y plantó un beso en la mejilla derecha de Yui. _**(N.A: DESMAYO) **_- Tch... adiós. - y sin mostrar su rostro, Subaru fue el ultimo en subir.

Yui se tocó la mejilla besada, sonrojada, al ver como los cuatro vampiros salían por las ventanillas. Todos saludaban normales, menos un peliblanco que parecía querer que lo trague la tierra con su rostro sonrojado. A pesar de lo que acababa de suceder, ella saludo con alegría a los hermanos mientras el tren partía en dirección al sur.

- _!CHICHINASHI, MAS TE VALE HACERME CASO! - _y con ese grito de "Ore-sama", el tren y los Sakamaki se perdieron en el horizonte.

Todos miraron donde se encontraba el tren hace segundos y luego miraron a Yui, que estaba con una gran gota de sudor en su frente. ¿Tenía que gritarlo de esa forma? ¿Tenía que decirle frente a toda esa gente panqueque? Ayato-kun, que cruel es.

- ¿Nos vamos? - dijo Shu con fastidio detrás de ella.

- Parece que es inevitable que hagan un escándalo donde quiera que vayan. - dijo Reiji acomodándose los lentes en el puente de su nariz, parecía molesto.

Por un momento... se había olvidado de la presencia de Reiji-san y Shu-san detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>- Bien, por fin un poco de paz en la mansión después de tanto tiempo. - Murmuró Shu dentro de la limosina ya, sentado al lado de Yui y frente a Reiji.<p>

El automóvil comenzó a moverse, y Yui miraba por la ventana los paisajes bellos de los campos y algunos de casas rurales tiernamente adornadas. ¿Que se sentirá vivir en el campo? Se preguntaba mirando los extensos pastizales. ¿Los hermanos se habrían ido de Excursión a un lugar como ese? Miró a Reiji, que estaba con su mirada en una revista de quien sabe dios donde sacó.

- Reiji-san, ¿A donde van a ir? - preguntó Yui curiosa refiriéndose a Ayato, Raito, Kanato y Subaru. Como siempre ella sabía poco sobre lo que hacían los hermanos.

- Nuestro padre a cierta edad nos lleva a excursiones. - explicó Reiji.

- Pero, Reiji-san y Shu-san... - comenzó a decir ella, aumentando la curiosidad.

- Ya hemos ido, mucho antes de que llegases a la mansión. - murmuró Shu desinteresado, inclinado en el asiento con sus ojos cerrados.

- Ir contigo fue el peor uso que hice de las vacaciones. - dijo enojado Reiji, volviendo a la revista.

y ahí iba de nuevo. ¿Que era ese odio fraternal que siempre deambulaba en el ambiente? Al estar a menos de diez metros de Shu, Reiji de a poco de ponía hecho una fiera. Odiaba hablar de él, odiaba hablar con él, odiaba incluso vivir con él. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó Yui mil veces, pero jamás pudo comprender. Sería tal vez, por que aquellos hermanos le ocultaban cosas o no tenían idea del por qué. Solamente Reiji y Shu sabían, y no querían contarlo tan fácilmente como se veía en ese momento.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer, fue callarse y disfrutar de los paisajes. No quería que Reiji se enoje que con ella, era demasiado peligroso...

Los paisajes comenzaron a parecerle aburridos, y notaba como el cielo se tornaba anaranjado conforme el crepúsculo se acercaba. ¿Que horas eran ya? No lo sabía muy bien. Sintió como Shu se sentaba correctamente y el olfatear exagerado de alguien. Al girarse lo vio mirando fuera de la ventana.

- Algodón de azúcar...

_**FlashBack**_

_- Me he traído uno para ti, se que no puedes irte más lejos de lo que ya sales conmigo. ¡Toma! _

_El niño le tendía algo parecido a una nube rosa incrustada en un palito de madera, por su olfato descubrió su esencia empalagosa y sin dudar lo tomó. Total, era de Edgar aquel regalo. ¡Un regalo de Edgar, su mejor amigo! Le sonrió y el chico de ojos cafés le correspondió con otra sonrisa. _

_- Es algodón de azúcar, una verdadera deliciiiaa~ _

_Sentados frente al río miraban como los peces nadaban. Hablaban de su familias y como eran cada uno de ellos dentro de la casa. Edgar y Shu sonreían todo el tiempo, tanto que parecía que sus mejillas se romperían. Contaban chistes malos y se reían de si mismos, como cualquier niño en aquella época. Shu se sentía normal al lado de Edgar, alguien que no tenía que preocuparse por los problemas de los adultos. _

_- ...Mi madre quiere que estudie en casa, no le gusta que salga afuera. - murmuró con un puchero el niño de ojos azules, observando el crepúsculo. - ¡Edgar, es hora de volver! _

_Se levantaron y ambos decidieron irse por un camino distinto, pero cuando Shu quiso correr Edgar le tomó de la muñeca, mirándolo con una mueca de preocupación. _

_- Pero... aunque tu madre no quiere que nos veamos, siempre vamos a ser amigos. ¿Verdad? - le dijo, y el viento removió su coleta de cabello castaño. _

_Shu sonrió, asintiendo mientras se despedía nuevamente. _

_- Los mejores amigos. - finalizó. _

_**Fin FlashBack**_

- Edgar... - susurró, aquel vampiro de ojos azules.

_"¿Edgar?" _ la mente de Yui se quedó en blanco.

Miró por la ventanilla nuevamente, y los colores atrayentes y luces titilantes la embriagaron como si de una niña se tratara. Un gran cartel en la entrada de colores vivos y brillantes, con letras grandes de madera y luces que titilaban de color azul y rojo.

_"MOONLIGHT FESTIVAL"_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin capitulo 1.<strong>

**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: Luces extrañas en el recuerdo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaa, les vengo con otra historia de DL. Esta vez los protagonistas serán Reiji y Shu, donde la heroina deberá descubrir el atroz secreto que ambos guardan.<strong>_

_**Los capitulos serán cortos, de vez en cuando, por que quiero tener tiempo en hacer ambas historias a la vez y por que me encanta hacerlas dejar con la intriga (?) La semana que viene, el día domingo, subiré el capitulo 2. ¡Ojala les guste esta historia! **_

_**Mientras hago esta historia comenzaré con "Persiguiendo el amanecer", (todavía no tiene terminado el capitulo 1, por si algunas estan interesadas) por lo que estaré bastante ocupada D: ¿Les gusta que rumbo va tomando la historia? Pueden dejarme un REview de las preguntas que tienen al respecto ^u^**_

_**Sin más que decir, ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Bye bye~**_


	2. Luces extrañas en el recuerdo

**Capitulo 2**

_**Luces extrañas en el recuerdo.**_

Una gran sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la joven. ¡Ese cartel, ella lo conocía definitivamente! Grandes recuerdos inundaron su mente de cuando era una niña pequeña y al cumplir los años. Siempre estaba aquel cartel, con las mismas luces y esa apariencia misteriosa y atrayente. Miró a Reiji, que ahora miraba también fuera de la ventana hacia el cartel que estaba llegando. ¿Debía preguntárselo? ¿Se enojará? ¡Que más da, ve a intentarlo!

- Etto... Reiji-san. ¿Podemos detenernos un poco en aquel lugar? - señaló el cartel que acababan de pasar.

- No. - fue su respuesta, y la sonrisa de Yui desapareció.

Pero no perdió la esperanzas, y mirándolo a los ojos como si lo estuviera desafiando dijo.

- ¡Onegai, Reiji-san! ¡Haré lo que me pida si vamos un rato, solo un rato! - dijo juntando las manos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe de la palabra.

...y cuando se dio cuenta, había dicho palabras que atentaban contra su vida. ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Que había dicho? ¡Se estaba cavando su propia tumba!

- Oye tú, para la limo. - El que hablaba... no era Reiji.

Yui abrió sus ojos con timidez para ver como Shu se inclinaba y golpeaba con los nudillos el vidrió que separaba al conductor de ellos. De pronto el vehículo dejó de andar y se quedó inmóvil. La humana abrió la boca con sorpresa, mirando como el hermano mayor salía por la puerta hacia afuera.

No, no fue por eso que había abierto la boca como un pez, sino por la mano que la iba a ayudar a salir del auto. Proveniente de Shu-san. Dudando un poco tomó aquella mano, que la sacó de la jaula de metal. No supo cuando Reiji había salido, pero al darse cuenta estaba a su lado, y en medio de los dos hermanos comenzaron a caminar.

- Solo un rato, y nos iremos de aquí. - murmuró Reiji como estuviera realmente furioso.

Caminaron, y Yui no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro al acercarse a aquel festival. Al _Moonlight festival. _

* * *

><p>- No te vayas a ningún sitio, quédate a mi lado y no te separes de nosotros. - le advirtió Reiji con rostro relajado, una perfecta mascara que ocultaba su cansancio a la perfección.<p>

Yui asintió, sin importarle lo más mínimo esa advertencia. Se sujetaría de él con unas esposas si quería, lo que realmente quería hacer ahora era disfrutar del festival. Algunas personas tocaban guitarras en uno de los puestos, otras flautas y otras el violín. Vio como Shu se les quedaba viendo un rato, como si los estuviera evaluando.

- Está mal... esa nota es completamente diferente a la original. - había comentado en voz baja para si mismo, pero ella pudo oírlo a la perfección.

- Shu-san, ¿Has tocado desde hace mucho el violín? - le preguntó Yui con una sonrisa, curiosa mientras admiraba como tocaban. Para ella, eso era tocar a la perfección.

Recordó cuando escuchó tocar a Shu... No, eso era perfección, nada podía compararsele al ver a Shu con el violín.

- Desde niño. - Le respondió, como si no tuviera importancia.

Yui se imaginó a un niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio, tocando alegremente el violín... guau, ¿su mente de verdad podría hacer esas imágenes? Le hubiera gustado conocer a Shu de niño, hubiera sido realmente una ternura...

Sus ojos volaron a otra tienda que vendía cosas de la antigüedad y... ¿Esas eran tazas de té? miró a Reiji, que para su sorpresa estaba mirándola. Que... momento más incomodo. Pero esos ojos rojos la hipnotizaban, y sin retirar la vista pudo hablar de nuevo.

- Mire, Reiji-san... - volvió su vista y señaló la tienda que vendía aquellos juegos de té. Lo que pudo ver, de ese tiempo viviendo con los hermanos, fue que el coleccionaba cosas como esas... ¿Se pondría contento?

Reiji avanzó, para su suerte parecía bastante interesado. Se apartó de Shu unos metros para ir a ver también, pues el vampiro se había quedado a escuchar las melodías que tocaban (aunque él dijese que estaban mal, si era música clásica le daba i-gual). Al lado de Reiji nuevamente, observó las tazas que había allí. Eran preciosas. La señora que atendía no debía de tener menos de 35 años, con su pelo castaño amarrado a un moño. Casi se queda de piedra al ver al vampiro de ojos rojos en su pequeña tienda, observando con detenimiento su mercancía.

- B-buenas tardes... joven... - tartamudeó, con las mejillas coloradas.

_"Hasta las mujeres mayores hacen eso..." _pensó Yui al ver de nuevo a Reiji. Todas las chicas tenían una fuerte atracción hacia los hermanos. Reiji no era la excepción, a cada lugar que iban dos de cada cuatro chicas giraban al verlo cuando salían de la escuela. Bueno... ella no podía decir nada, pues bien sabía que aquel vampiro era atractivo. Reprimió ese deseo de reír, y un brillo capturó su atención.

Una de las tazas que estaban sobre la mesa, con apariencia de tener muchos años y con bellos dibujos de rosas blancas y rojas. el mango era delicado y con más dibujos de rosas, pero muy pequeños, tan pequeños que parecía imposible hacerles tantos detalles. Una verdadera belleza, pensó Yui. La tomó con delicadeza entre sus manos, sintiéndola ligera.

- Etto... disculpe. - llamó a la vendedora, que estaba distraída mirando discretamente al vampiro. Se acercó a Yui con una sonrisa profesional. - ¿Que precio tiene esta taza?

La vendedora miró un poco dudosa la taza. Reiji se quedaba en silencio mientras las observaba a las dos, con una ceja alzada de curiosidad.

- Son (_**precio endiabladamente excesivo**_) yenes, señorita. - le dijo la amable señora a yui, dejándola de piedra. ¡Eso era bastante caro para una simple taza!. Sin ánimos la dejó donde estaba. Ella no tenía ese dinero...

- Tome. - la voz de Reiji la hizo girarse, mirando como la mujer tomaba el dinero y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Reiji la miró, con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Por qué la dejas allí? Apresúrate a tomarla y vamos.

Ella obedeció, saludó a la señora y confundida volvió al lado del vampiro de ojos rojos. Tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle, tantas cosas que decir... además de la alegría, pero la duda la eclipsaba por completo.

- Reiji-san... ¿Por qué...?

- No tienes que agradecérmelo. - Siguió caminando hacia donde estaba Shu. - No tienes una taza propia, ¿No es así? No quiero que rompas las mías con tu torpeza, así que cuida la que te he comprado muy bien.

A pesar de que sonara cruel... ella escuchó un "obsequio para ti". Sonrió, guardándola en la cajita que la vendedora le había dado.

- ¡Si!. - y le sonrió, a ese vampiro de porte elegante...

...y podía jurar que, aunque sea por un segundo, él también sonrió.

* * *

><p>- Huelo algo extraño. - susurró Reiji mientras se fijaba en los alrededores.<p>

Estaban los tres caminando, observando lo que aquel festival ofrecía a sus visitantes. Todo parecía normal, pero Yui vio como Reiji y Shu paraban en seco y olfateaban discretamente el lugar. ¿Estaba pasando algo? a Juzgar por lo que había afirmado el vampiro, era _algo _importante.

- ¿Reiji-san? - intentó tocar su hombro, pero este se dio la vuelta demasiado pronto.

Miró a Shu con el ceño fruncido, soltar un bufido y comenzar a hablar.

- Voy a investigar, has algo por la vida y no dejes que algo malo le pase. - dijo rápidamente Reiji, y sus ojos se agrandaron más.

¿Se sorprendió por algo que vio? ¿Fue lo que dijo? Lo que no sabía Yui es que era lo que había dicho, había dicho algo que no tenía pensado decir. Si ponerla en peligro significara algo para él, ¿Quería decir que le preocupaba? Pero por supuesto, ella no sabía de los pensamientos de aquel joven y no los sabría nunca si quisiera.

Tal vez por que, debajo de los sentimientos, se hallaba un extraño cariño que nunca sintió el vampiro.

Dejándolos sorprendidos y confundidos, Reiji desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Reiji actuando descuidadamente? Realmente era una sorpresa para Yui, pero a Shu no parecía importarle.

- Oye, no tiembles, es molesto. - murmuró el vampiro que tenía a su lado, alto y rubio.

- Lo siento... - susurró Yui aun sumida en sus pensamientos. Un par de luces llamó su atención, y volteando la mirada vio el puesto de "tiro al blanco" que tanto le gustaba de niña. Sonrió. - ¡Shu-san, vamos allí!

Tomó su mano, y con sorpresa vio como este la aferraba. Miró su rostro y vio como Shu la miraba con aquellos ojos azules intensos, tan intensos y profundos como el mar... hechizada, hipnotizada por aquellos ojos, ya no supo que decir.

- Vamos. - dijo él para sacarla de su trance, y caminó con su mano en la suya hasta el puesto.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas sin saber el por qué, y aquella mano que daba demasiada calidez... ¿Que había sido eso de hace un rato?

Podría ser que ella sienta...

- ¡Otou-san, vamos a comer manzanas acarameladas! - una niña gritó muy cerca suyo al que debería ser su padre, desapareciendo de su vista cuando se había girado a ver.

**FlashBack**

_- ¡Otou-san, Otou-san! - llamó hacia la gente, esperando ver a su padre en algún sitio, pero no estaba por ningún lado. _

_Retorcía en sus dedos sus rubios cabellos y de sus ojos rosados salían un mar de lagrimas saladas. Demasiados adultos en un mismo lugar y las luces titilantes que antes le parecían hermosas ahora le daban pavor. Por alguna razón, había perdido de vista a su padre y no lo encontraba por ningún sitio. Ella era demasiado pequeña en un lugar de gigantes. _

_- Otou-san... - murmuró sollozando, frotando con sus puñitos sus ojos llorosos. _

_- Eh, tú, ¿Estás bien? - La voz que esperaba oír no era, pero era mejor que nada. _

_Ella alzó la vista, viendo a un niño más alto que ella inclinarse. Tenía ojos castaños y cabellera castaña también, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Parecía tener unos trece años o más. _

_- Levántate del suelo, te ensuciarás el vestido. - aquel niño le tendió la mano y ella aun temblando la tomó, así se levantó del suelo. _

_¡Que chico tan alto era aquel! Ella ni le llegaba hasta la frente, y se sentía más bajita de lo que era. Volvió a pensar en su padre y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente. _

_- ¡Oe! ¿Que sucede? - preguntó preocupado aquel niño de ojos castaños. _

_- M-mi padré... - Sollozó, sorbiéndose la nariz y frotando sus ojos. - no lo encuentro... _

_- Entonces vamos a buscarlos juntos, ¿Que te parece? - aquel chico sonrió. _

_¿Quien era ese chico? ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Pero parecía una buena persona, y Yui también le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Tomó la mano del niño grande y ambos caminaron entre los adultos. Llamando al padre de la niña. _

_- ¡YUI! - escucharon un grito a lo lejos, instintivamente encontró la dirección de este._

_Su padre estaba buscándola con ojos preocupados, con las manos ocupadas de grandes manzanas acarameladas. Ahora recordaba que su padre le había dicho que no se mueva de allí, que iría por algo de comer para ella. ¡y ella se había ido del lugar! _

_La niña de ojos rosados sonrió. _

_- ¡Otou-san! - exclamó feliz, aliviada. Miró al niño que estaba a su lado y sonreía también. - Arigatou... ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Yui Komori. _

_El chico la soltó y puso una mano en sus caderas, rascándose la cabeza. Parecía estar satisfecho consigo mismo, riendo y siendo tan confiado. Sus dientes blancos relucían bajo las luces. _

_¿Esos eran..._

_- Mi nombre es... _

_...colmillos?_

_**Fin FlashBack **_

- Oye... Vuelve a la realidad. - murmuró el vampiro de ojos azules, agitando una mano arriba y abajo frente a su rostro.

Ella parpadeó, desvaneciendo ese recuerdo de cuando estaba con su padre. Miró a Shu, que este la miraba extrañado. ¿Cuanto había pasado así? Estaba pensado en aquel recuerdo, cuando era pequeña y celebraban su cumpleaños en aquel festival... La sonrisa de aquel niño alto aparecía en su mente y una duda nacía. ¿Como era su nombre? No sé acordaba, tal vez por que había cortado de golpe ese recuerdo. ¡Basta! debía volver a la realidad, disfrutar del festival que era tan mágico. Ahora estaba con Shu y Reiji, tal vez ellos no conocían aquel lugar y ella podría... ¡podría mostrarles cosas! sonrió, mirando hacia el puesto que acababan de pasar.

- Lo siento... - murmuró avergonzada, pasando un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja. - Shu-san, sabes apuntar bien... ¿No?

Recordó la escena de los dardos, la apuesta de los hermanos y como él había ganado. _"eso significa que para él le pertenezco..." _pensaba sin saber Yui, distraída. Shu asintió, sin darle mucha importancia. Ella sonrió.

- ¡Entonces vamos a probar suerte a ese de allí! - señaló el puesto de tiro al blanco, y con una sonrisa tiró de Shu para ir hacia allí. - ¡Vamos, Shu-san!

Distraída otra vez, chocó contra un cuerpo.

- ¡Hermano, ven! - unos niños gritaron detrás de Shu, y se giró inconsciente.

Dos hermanos, uno más alto que el otro y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Iban tomados de la mano mientras reían, acompañados de su madre.

_**FlashBack**_

_- ¿Reiji? - preguntó el niño de ojos azules, dudoso, entrando a la biblioteca. _

_El nombrado se hallaba sentado en el piso, apoyándose en unas paredes. Se agarraba las rodillas con sus brazos y la cabeza oculta en ellas. Parecía que estaba dormido, inmóvil en el suelo. Sin embargo pronto comenzó a hablar. _

_- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó con la voz rasposa, debido al llanto. _

_Shu se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba, arrodillándose a su lado. Sus ojos preocupados observaron a su hermano que, aunque no pareciera, sollozaba en silencio. _

_- ¿Por qué lloras? Ven, vamos a jugar.. - le dijo Shu sonriendo, intentando animarlo. _

_- ¿Tú tampoco te acuerdas que día es hoy? - sin levantar la cabeza, Reiji sollozaba nuevamente. _

_¿El día de hoy? Claro que lo sabía, especialmente sobre su hermano menor. ¡El nunca se olvidaría! Removiéndose buscó entre sus bolsillos, haciendo ruidos metálicos con sus dedos. Reiji al escuchar levantó un poco la cabeza, mostrando sus ojos rojizos curiosos. Shu sacó algo que rápidamente ocultó entre sus manos. _

_- No me olvidaría del cumpleaños de mi hermano, ten. - le dijo, y Reiji puso las manos juntas. Shu dejó caer esa cosa brillante. _

_Era redonda, pero tenía un tubo en el centro. Estaba cubierta de diamantes brillantes y los rayos del sol que escapaban por la ventana lo iluminaban como una estrella. Tenía un cristal en la parte superior del tubo. Un... ¿Caleidoscopio? Reiji asombrado lo giró, admirando aquel hermoso obsequio. Sintió una mano en su cabeza, acariciando sus oscuros cabellos. _

_- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó el hermano mayor, y una sonrisa más ancha cuando vio como este asentía. - Feliz cumpleaños número siete, Reiji. _

_El hermano menor lo miró con sus ojos abiertos y algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas. De pronto, sonrió. _

_- ¡Gracias, Shu! - exclamó, feliz. _

_Ambos sonrieron. _

_**Finflashback **_

Sus ojos azules se toparon con los rojizos de su hermano, que ahora estaba a metros de él. Llevaba algo entre sus manos, como una caja color rosada.

- ¡Oe, ten más cuidado! Tch...

Los ojos de Shu volvieron a la chica, que miraba asustada hacia arriba.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin: Capitulo 2 <strong>

**Próximo**** capitulo: La ira es sinónimo de celos**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA DE NUEVO :D :D :D *aparece detrás de la pared* ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Este es más largo que el anterior, y por eso les dije que algunos pueden ser más cortos que otros, es depende cuanto necesite meter XD Lo subí el día sabado por que POR DIOS, insistiendo tanto :3 :3 :3 <strong>_

_**Ah... ¿Reiji o Shu? ¿Shu o Reiji? Que dificil decisión (?) Me quedó con Yui, de seguro hacemos Yuri... hasta su nombre lo confirma, (tiene oculta la R) :3 :3 :3 **_

_**Yui: ¡Shelikernr-san! -sonrojada-**_

_**Callate y ven aquí - inserte cara de pedobear aquí- **_

_**Respondiendo a los Reviews... **_

_**Otakudialovers: La verdad es que el "moonlight festival" sería como una... parte importante de la historia, pero es muy diferente al Vandead Carnival... y por la otra pregunta, de eso te enterarás en los proximos capitulos ;D (confirmado el romance y los besos y todo el salseo que necesita :D ) **_

_**Priscilla: pff... ni yo me creo (y que yo cree la historia esta XD ) que se hayan ido sin Yui muy lejos :v Subaru va a estar que se lo lleva el diablo las dos semanas XD :v **_

_**Esperen... ¿Por que no mejor vamos a preguntarle a él? :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- En el tren, viajando hacia el lugar de la excursión, un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos miraba pensativo el paisaje fuera de la ventana- <strong>_

_**-De pronto aparece Shelikernr con un microfono, Subaru casi se muere de un infarto por el susto- **_

_**Shelikernr: ¡Cuentanos que se siente estar lejos de Yui una semana! :D **_

_**Subaru: ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS ENTRARON!? **_

_**Shelikernr: Yo cree esta historia y puedo meterme donde quiera, hasta dentro de tu ropa 7u7 Así que contesta si no quieres que una gigantona pariente de Yuma se meta en tu ropa (lol) **_

_**Subaru: ...tsk- mirando fuera de la ventana con aire telenovelesco - Los días sin ella son como las noches sin luna. **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**... **_

_**Shelikernr: que beio, Subaru-chan :'v cofcoftejuntasdemasiadoconRaitocofcof**_

_**-el vampiro se pone rojo- **_

_**Subaru: ¡T-tú querías que diga algo! tsk... **_

_**- Fin de la entrevista - jojo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La proxima semana les traeré algo de salseo, oh si... Pueden dejar un review para decirme que les parece, y añadirlo a favoritos para seguirlo siempre :D :D :D <strong>_

_**Ojo, no terminará tan rapido :3 **_

_**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! :D **_

_**bye bye ! ~ **_


	3. Pequeño adelanto!

_"Su grito repleto de ira hizo un gran silencio entre ellos. Ella intacta, sorprendida. Él impresionado, arrepentido. No... esas no eran sus... Los ojos de aquella joven mujer se llenaron de lagrimas, aun sin expresar nada con sus facciones de porcelana._

_"Solamente eres una carga"_

_- Si... así lo quieres... - murmuró, inexpresiva. Apenas pestañeaba. - Me alejaré._

_¿Qué? ¡No!_

_- No... Tú..._

_Levantó su rostro, ahora manchado con lagrimas relucientes. El sol de verano comenzaba a arder en su piel._

_- Perdón. - fue lo ultimo que dijo, y le entregó una gran sonrisa envuelta en llanto._

_Se dio la vuelta, suspiró pesadamente y se alejó con calma de él. No podía creerlo, realmente lo había hecho. Después de tantas inseguridades y pensamientos negativos, deseando poder apartarse de su lado de una vez... ahora se había ido._

_Demonios... ¿Que mierda estaba haciendo?_

_- ¡Espera, por favor! - gritó, extendiendo su mano hacia el camino que ella había trazado._

_No podía hacer nada, le había prometido no forzarla a nada. Intentó caminar unos pasos para seguirla en aquel camino húmedo por sus lagrimas. _

_Pero era demasiado tarde, se había ido._

_Y no volvería otra vez."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buenas tardes, señoritas. Por si se lo preguntan, no es Shelikernr la que está narrando. La irresponsable, sin modales y incompetente esta reparando su computadora. Con ustedes yo, Reiji Sakamaki, estaré presente para darles un pequeño adelanto de los episodios que siguen. Cada vez que la señorita no se encuentre, Shu y yo narraremos para ustedes. *aparece un murcielago mensajero* ¿Huh? ¿Una carta? Oh, es de Ayato, Raito, Kanato y Subaru. Bueno, la leeremos después de las noticias. *se saca la chaqueta por que está SO HOT* <em>**

**_También un aviso: Shelikernr no podrá subir el capitulo el domingo a la tarde, lo hará a media noche en horario Argentino. _**

**_*sonríe* Si tienen alguna queja sobre esta autora tan irresponsable con sus propias cosas, siempre pueden contar con que yo... _**

**_-Aparece Shelikernr con cara furiosa y un bate- _**

**_Shelikernr: Deja... el maldito... teclado... *voz de demonio* ¿Ah, no te mueves? Bien, maldito otaku adulador de las tazas. _**

**_*Lo desmaya con el bate y toma el teclado* _**

**_Ejem... perdonen, chicas D: Reiji tiene razón, mi ordenador esta roto y para mañana a la tarde van a traermelo :D Así que les dejo este adelanto de uno de los proximos capitulos 7u7 No les diré cual es, van a tener que adivinarlo conforme siga la historia n.n _**

**_Reiji: Lee la carta... ¡Agh! *sonido de dolor* ¿Por qué pegas tan fuerte? _**

**_Por que tomaste mi lugar sin MI permiso, Rei-chan :3 ¿Huh? ¿Una carta? Dame Dame :D :D :D _**

**_*toma la carta, la abre* ¿¡AAAAAAH!? Aquí hay mas de una carta! y son todas para Yui y las fans! OH POR DIOS. ¿Se las leo ahora? Yo se que quieren :D comencemos con la de Ayato :D _**

* * *

><p><em>Para Chichinashi y las seguidoras: <em>

_Aclaro que no leí UN CARAJO de la historia, por que en donde estamos no hay señal en kilometros. De todos modos, más te vale seguirla y terminarla si no quieres que Ore-sama te rebane la cabeza, Shelikernr. ¡Oe, seguidoras! ¿Les gusta la historia? Bueno, se que no les puede gustar mucho por que no aparece Ore-sama, pero al menos el adulador de las tazas y Shu las van a entretener mientras no estoy. Acá hace mucho calor, TENGO MUCHO CALOR. ¿Pueden mandarme por correo a Chichinashi? Cuando hace calor quiero beber de su sangre. _

_Hablando de Chichinashi... Oe, si te veo marcas de colmillos cuando vuelva la vas a pasar muy mal. Tienes que acatar las ordenes de Ore-sama a la perfección! y has takoyakis cuando vuelva, es una orden tenerlos listos cinco minutos antes de mi regreso. _

_Ayato. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Shelikernr se acerca a Yui que está con un tic en el ojo, le pasa un brazo por los hombros*<em>**

**_Tranquila... al menos sigues con vida, Yui-chan ~ _**

**_Yui: Ah... Ah... *tiembla* _**

**_Tranquila tranquila. ¡Que alguien le ponga un sedante! _**

**_Sigamos con la de Raito :v _**

* * *

><p><em>Querida Bitch-chan, hermosas seguidoras y Shelikernr-chan: <em>

_¡En este lugar el calor es tan abrasador! Ya quisiera que alguna de ustedes este junto a mí... Oh, ¿Por qué no mejor todas? Haríamos una buena fiesta nfu~ Ayato-kun se queja de la poca señal, pero todavía no se dio cuenta de la zona WI-Fi que hay a dos calles de donde nos alojamos. Neeeee Shelikernr-chaan~ ¿Por qué dejaste la historia hasta ahí? ¡Quería ver mucho más! Apresúrate con el nuevo episodio, ya quiero verlo... nfu~ _

_Bitch-chaaaaaan, no sabes como mi cuerpo extraña tu sangre. ¿Tú me extrañas también, no es así? Te he comprado muchos regalos que te tendrás que poner apenas llegue, no quiero que me desobedezcas esta vez... aunque claro, se que te encanta hacerte la difícil nfu~ _

_Con amor, Raito. _

_PD: Shelikernr-chan me debe un streeptease~ lo espero con ansias! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Shu aparece detrás de Shelikernr, que está roja como un... como un pollo* <em>**

**_Shu: Con que... Streeptease, eh? Obscena mujer, todas iguales. _**

**_Ca-Callate! o/o _**

**_Shu: me da flojera, obscena. _**

**_Si-sigamos con el de Kanato o/o _**

* * *

><p><em>Estimada Yui-san, Shelikernr-san y las seguidoras que quieren a Teddy. <em>

_NO, Teddy es mío y no se lo doy a nadie. _

_Extraño estar en las historias de Shelikernr-san, quiero que ustedes solo me lean a mí y se sonrojen con MI carta. Se que lo harán, lo esperaré. Teddy les manda un saludo desde donde estamos, que hace tanto calor... no podemos vestirnos sino con camisa y pantalones cortos. Bueno, al menos los dulces son buenos aquí. _

_Yui-san, esperame estas dos semanas que estoy ausente. Cuando vuelva beberé de ti y serás feliz, ¿De acuerdo? Igual... ahora no quiero escribir mucho, quiero ir a esa tienda de dulces que he visto hace rato... _

_Kanato. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yui: Awwwwwwww Kanato... *lee de nuevo* NOPE. <em>**

**_Reiji: JAJAJAJAJJAJAA *drogado por el golpe* _**

**_Sigamos con la ultima carta... por favor. -_- ¡Subaru-kun! :D _**

* * *

><p><em>Yui: <em>

_Hace calor, pero todavía sigo sintiendo el frío. Quisiera que estés aquí conmigo, las camas blandas se hacen demasiado cálidas y la única calidez que yo puedo suportar... es la de tu cuerpo, tan suave. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas lastimada? ¿Estas feliz? _

_Si estas bien, y feliz, házmelo saber. Si estas triste, y llorando, dímelo e inmediatamente iré hacia ti. Secaré tus lagrimas y volveré a sacarte una sonrisa, esas que solo tú sabes hacer. _

_Quédate__ tranquila, volveré en dos semanas y beberé de ti. Solo yo. ¿De acuerdo?  
><em>

_Responderme__, y dile a Shelikernr que deje de visitarme a escondidas. No quiero que me vea duchando en este... lugarejo. _

_Adiós, y espérame pacientemente. _

_Subaru. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reiji: ... <em>**

**_Shu: ... _**

**_Yui: ... _**

**_Shelikernr: ... _**

**_Creo... que deberíamos decir algo, no? :l _**

**_Yui: *sonrojada y con los ojos luminosos* Subaru-kun... _**

**_*Shu la rodea con los brazos, le tapa los ojos y los oídos* _**

**_SHU: ¡NO, CARAJO, NO! *se la lleva* _**

**_REIJI: ¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON LO QUE DIJO! *se va detrás de Shu* _**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_:v _**

**_LOL _**

**_Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy XD en serio perdonen sobre lo del domingo, y ya que tienen esto quiero que piensen las siguientes cosas. _**

**_- Con que vampiro pasa esto _**

**_- Como sería la situación _**

**_- Como se sentirá Yui _**

**_- Que le dijo ese tal vampiro_**

**_y después.. cuando salga "ese" capitulo... POOOOOOOOM! entienden? :D _**

**_Nos vemos mañana! :D bye bye 3 _**


	4. La ira es sinónimo de celos

**Capitulo 3**

_**La ira es sinonimo de celos.**_

- ¡Oe, ten más cuidado! Tch...

Ella se volteó y miró la gran altura de aquel muchacho, esos ojos ardientes que daban miedo, aquel cuerpo que solamente le vestían una camiseta negra ajustada y unos vaqueros rasgados. Yui perdió el aire, quedándose estática en su estatura de 1.58cm. Lo conocía, y lo conocía demasiado como para saber que en ese momento estaba en problemas, aunque Shu esté con ella...

- Yuma-san... - susurró con un hilo de voz, incapaz de decir algo sobre el vampiro.

Parecía que él también estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo dejó ver con una mascara dura. Estaba enojado, muy enojado y Yui no sabía el por qué.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, cerda? - hasta su voz era ruda, tanto que parecía golpearla.

Su voz parecía no querer salir y enmudecerla para siempre. Este vampiro... realmente le daba miedo cuando se ponía de mal humor.

- Etto... yo...

- No... ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí? - una nueva voz apareció entre ellos, y pronto Yuma quedó fuera de la vista de Yui.

Yuma dio un paso atrás cuando vio a Shu ponerse delante de la joven, dejando una mano atrás para tocar a Yui. Sus ojos azules eran una advertencia y los colmillos los dejaba ver envueltos en una señal. Algunas personas a su alrededor miraban pero sin darse cuenta de que tan peligrosa era esa conversación, solamente siguieron su paso y no se interpusieron. Asustada y preocupada, Yui tomó el brazo de Shu y se apretó a su espalda, mirando a Yuma detrás de él.

¿La estaba protegiendo? Aquella posición...

- Eva... - otra voz sonó ante ellos, y el joven de cabellos largos hasta la barbilla y ojos grises apareció detrás de Yuma. Azusa posó sus ojos en la joven de cabello rubio.

- Azusa-kun... - Yui susurró, aun envuelta en la protección del Sakamaki mayor.

- Respondan. ¿Que demonios hacen aquí? - volvió a Gruñir el alto, mirando desafiante a Shu.

Shu se inclinó un poco como si quisiera interponerse en sus palabras. Oh no... ¿Shu-san en una pelea? ¡No! ¿Donde estaba Reiji-san en ese momento? ¡Por favor, por favor que vuelva pronto!

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. - murmuró Shu con frialdad. - ¿Por qué _ese _la llama "Eva"?

Oh, una pregunta que nunca jamás se había pensado a preguntar. Siempre que se veían... la llamaban _Eva_. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la llamaban así? ¿Es que acaso era una broma de mal gusto el equivocarse apropósito con su nombre? _¡Me llamo Yui Komori! ¡Y-U-I KO-MO-RI! _

- ¡No tengo por que darte explicaciones! - El vampiro de cabellos castaños avanzó un paso más, con los puños apretados dispuestos a una pelea. - Mi pregunta es _primero. _

Oh no... por Dios, una pelea no... Reiji-san, por favor vuelva pronto.

- Tú no me das ordenes. - Shu alzó la voz, y otro paso más fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Yuma le había dado con su puño izquierdo con tanta rapidez y fuerza, que Shu cayó de bruces al suelo.

- ¡SHU-SAN! - Gritó la joven de ojos rosados.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo junto al Sakamaki mayor, mirando preocupada como este se levantaba lentamente. Pudo ver, aunque sea con dificultad, un hilo de sangre correr de su boca. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta este se había esfumado al instante. ¿Por qué...? La gente que antes solo miraba ahora se detenía murmurando, asustada por el gran muchacho agresor. Los ojos de Yui se humedecieron y abrazó con fuerza del brazo a Shu, mientras este se levantaba poniendose en su posición original. Ahora sus ojos flameaban la furia y el rencor.

Todo era el comienzo, el comienzo de una guerra.

- ¡Basta, por favor! - suplicó Yui poniéndose entre los dos, con sus ojos llorosos. - Por favor... no sigan...

- ¿No pueden tener un poco de modales? Es un lugar publico. - La voz que tanto esperaba oír se escuchó a lo lejos, y Reiji se unió a los cuatro caminando.

Azusa permanecía en silencio, pero miraba todos y cada uno de los movimientos que Yui hacía. Cada quien estaba vigilandola, cuidandola, protegiendola. Reiji con su velocidad inhumana se posó detrás de Yui y le tomó los hombros, sin apretarla. La sangre de la humana bombeó rápida y preocupada, preocupada por lo que estaba pasando y sorprendida por como Reiji la sostenía. Sin embargo... estaba bien... en ese preciso momento no sabría si por tanta agitación tendría un colapso.

- Si no quieren causar más problemas... les sugiero que terminen esta ridícula discusión en este momento. - finalizó Reiji, con voz severa.

- ... Tch... - Yuma chasqueó la lengua, frustrado, dejando atrás la pelea. Se giró y camino hacia otro sitio. - ¡Azusa! - llamó.

El joven de las vendas miró a Yui, que estaba aferrada al vampiro de ojos azules. Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. Al volverlos a abrir, parecía culpable.

- Lo siento, Eva... - le dijo, y también se marchó.

Reiji, Shu y Yui vieron como se marchaban los Mumaki hasta que los perdieron de vista. Ahora todos parecían no interesarse nuevamente y se marchaban a sus distintos caminos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Algunas personas murmuraron muy cerca de ellos, pero Shu ladeó el rostro hacia los chismosos y los hizo callar con una de sus miradas frías. Las miradas frías de vampiro, esas miradas de depredador.

- Les dije que no tenía sentido venir aquí. - gruñó Reiji con el ceño fruncido.

Shu se giró, directo hacia la salida.

- Vamos... detesto las muchedumbres, sobre todo las humanas. - dijo Shu, y su voz se teñía de un tono jamás escuchado hasta ahora por Yui.

¿Ira? ¿Frustración? Era algo... diferente.

Sin ánimos le siguieron, donde la limosina imperturbable los esperaba.

* * *

><p>- Yuma... ¿Que ha pasado? - Preguntó Ruki, el hermano mayor de cabellos negros, mirando preocupado el rostro ardiente de su hermano.<p>

- Solo me duele la cabeza... - masculló el alto.

El muchacho de cabellos castaños ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, solamente avanzó hasta subirse a la limosina en la que habían ido al festival. Ese paseo era para relajarse, para revivir nuevos recuerdos de cuando fueron convertidos y solo terminaron con una pelea. Con aquel... sujeto que tanto le molestaba. De todas formas, ¿Por que le molestaba tanto? No era de molestar aquel sujeto de ojos azules, era como si nada le importara. ¿Que tendría de malo?

Oh si, tendría algo de malo, algo que le molestaba de veras.

La tenía a e_lla. _

Creyó que fue por ella que lo golpeó, que le hizo sentir un poco... ¿Culpable? Culpable, por agredir a alguien que ni putos rasguños le había hecho. Solo por ella, y su atrayente aroma.

Agh, desde el principio siempre la tuvieron. Cada vez que pasaba a su lado... siempre iba acompañada de uno de _esos. _¿Por qué no podía estar con ellos? Ella era Eva, y ellos deberían cuidarla hasta que elija a un Adan. ¿Si debían protegerla, por que no podía vivir con ellos? Él podría protegerla, era lo suficiente fuerte como para cuidarla de todo mal.

¿Por qué él no podía convertirse en Adan? Por que solo los vampiros de sangre pura eran capaces de algo como eso.

Yuma era descendiente de humanos, había sido humano, por lo que no tendría posibilidades de convertirse en Adan. Pero... aunque no podría serlo, seguía sintiendo esa atracción.

La sentía, por sobre todas las cosas. Ese suave tirón que hacía que su corazón volviera a latir, sintiéndose humano otra vez.

Con frustración golpeó la pared, apretando sus dientes con fuerza. ¿Por que no podría simplemente... enamorarse como la gente normal hacía? Algo que, fuese igual al amor.. que fuese igual a lo que alguna vez llegó a desear. Ahora, solamente la deseaba a ella... a ella, a su sangre, a su alma, a su cuerpo... quería sentirla, quería que fuera solo de él.

Se tiró en su cama, con la vista fija hacia el techo.

¿Habría algo que él pudiese hacer para quitarse esos sentimientos? Nada, y con el rostro de Yui grabado en su mente cerró sus ojos.

- El amor... solo daña a las personas. - murmuró, y en minutos se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>Sin hablar, con sus rostros imperturbables. Caminaban hacia la entrada de la mansión Sakamaki. Ninguno de ellos se dirigía la palabra y ambos lo agradecieron en sus mentes, pues se merecían un momento de silencio para asimilar el jaleo que se había armado. El día no había sido para nada bueno, menos el final que estaba teniendo que se parecía a una muerte en apariencia.<p>

Yui se sentía de lo peor. Pensaba que había sido su culpa aquella pelea, todo por estar metida en las vidas de los vampiros. ¿Si ella no los hubiera conocido jamás se hubieran peleado? Seguro era por eso, era por culpa de su sangre. Sus ojos querían llorar pero ella trató de ser fuerte, al menos hasta llegar hacia su habitación.

No saldría de allí en todas las dos semanas que estuviera con esos dos. Se desahogaría en silencio y cuando llegasen los demás tendría con que distraerse... aunque fuera de una manera dolorosa. ¿Que cosa tonta estaba pensando? Jamás tomaría eso de que le chupen la sangre como una distracción, basicamente era la peor tortura de todas. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando Reiji abrió la gran puerta de madera, y los tres entraron en la sala.

Ahora caía en la cuenta de que estaría dos semanas con aquellos vampiros, solo ellos tres. ¿Como sería desde ahora en adelante? Sería completamente diferente, o algo así... pensó. Se volteó a ver a Reiji. Parecía enojado, también llevaba algo entre sus manos envuelto en su chaqueta. Volteó la vista hacia el otro lado, pero el vampiro mayor ya no estaba allí. ¿Cuanto hace que estaban en la sala? Minutos, segundos... y Shu se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin decir nada.

- Reiji-san... - Yui se había dado cuenta de que el vampiro de ojos rojizos no se marchaba, sino que estaba de espaldas hacia ella.

Sin ver su rostro, podría jurar que había escuchado una especie de suspiro. El segundo Sakamaki se volteó, y sus ojos reflejaban un extraño sentimiento que no había aparecido en él hasta... ese momento tan confuso. Caminó hasta quedar a cuatro metros de ella, y sin previo aviso la tomó de los hombros. Yui dejó de respirar.

- Lamento... que hayas estado presente en aquel momento. - le dijo en voz baja Reiji, sin romper el contacto visual.

Los ojos de Yui se abrieron como platos, hacía un gran esfuerzo para no abrir su boca y que su mandíbula no choque contra el piso. Las palabras de Reiji sonaban sinceras, sin ningun tinte desagradable que le haga parecer... disgustado con ella. El ceño fruncido también se había ido, y ahora solo había un rostro relajado. Sin embargo, sus ojos parecían nebulosos cuando la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Impidiendo que Yui escape, acarició sus cabellos rubios con suavidad y lentitud.

- También lamento... que hayas estado en peligro. - le susurró, y antes de que ella se de cuenta, la había separado lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. - No volverá a suceder, es una... promesa.

Antes de que pudiera respirar, y ni siquiera unos segundos de ventaja para aquella humana, Reiji se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lentamente, suave y con tranquilidad comenzó a respirar otra vez. Exhalando e inhalando, absorbiendo todas las palabras que había dicho Reiji. Su abrazo, sus susurros, su aliento que chocaba contra sus cabellos... se abrazó a si misma con fuerza, aun sintiendo aquella calidez. Aquello no podía estar pasando, tal vez era un sueño del cual despertaría dentro de poco.

Quizás por eso su corazón comenzaba a tamborilear como loco, y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Las lagrimas que desconocían el sentimiento del por qué.

¿Está noche al menos, podría dormir?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin: Capitulo 3 <strong>

**Proximo capitulo: Promesas y sangre**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Helloooooo :D :D :D he vuelto muchachas, tarde pero he vuelto :D<strong>_

_**Yuma apareció en escena! ¿Será el nuevo conflicto? ¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO! **_

_**La verdad es que hoy ando muy mal de animos, me siento triste y en cualquier momento voy a llorar aunque a nadie le importa ;_; **_

_**Pero bueno, triste o no les prometí capitulo y aquí lo tienen n.n **_

_**Nos veremos en el proximo! las quiero :3 **_

_**bye bye :' **_


	5. Promesas y sangre

**Capitulo 4**

_**Promesas y Sangre **_

Abrió sus ojos con pereza, todavía medio dormida. La habían despertado los ruidos inquietantes de los arboles, culpa de un viento violento que los zarandeaba con fuerza. ¿Que horas de la madrugada eran esas? Casi nunca podía dormirse, y cuando lo conseguía... el maldito viento la volvía despertar.

Bueno, de todos modos tampoco podía dormir tranquilamente aquella noche. Todavía lo sucedido en la tarde la torturaba y las palabras de Reiji hacían que pierda la poca cordura, confundiéndose entre las dos escenas. Realmente fue el día más extraño que ha tenido, y sus días eran usualmente extraños. Desde que se había mudado a la mansión no sabía que le esperaría el día siguiente, por que o era bizarro igual al ayer o mucho más bizarro. Sin embargo... ese día, había sido una real locura.

Reiji le regaló una taza (que ahora estaba en su mesita de noche), se encontraron con los Mukami, Shu fue golpeado y al final Reiji fue... extrañamente lindo con ella.

Un día raro... terriblemente raro.

Las ganas de dormir se habían ido, y por dentro una sensación extraña la invadía. Yui no sabía que hacer, ya no sabía que pensar sobre todo esto. Eran demasiadas cosas las que debía procesar en su mente y aquellos vampiros eran demasiado extraños. Bueno, ella ya sabía de antemano que eran extraños, pero cambiar de actitud tan repentinamente... Era demasiado. Su corazón corría una carrera contra sus pensamientos y su conciencia era la que contaba el tiempo. ¿Quien cedería primero? ¿Ella o ellos? ¿Quien ganaría? ¿Quien perdería la cabeza? Ella, definitivamente ella perdería la cabeza. Se abrazó las piernas con los brazos, haciéndose bolita en su cama.

¿Por que todo tenía que ser así de difícil? Ya sería casi un año, y mataría por tener a alguien que la ayude en ese momento. Se cumpliría el año en el que ella vivía en aquella mansión y seis vampiros bebían de su sangre. La convivencia no era fácil, y la poca fe que estaba reteniendo se iba a cada anhelo que sentía su corazón. Había perdido las esperanzas de que su padre vuelva, de por fin tener algo a lo que aferrarse. Pero no... las esperanzas se fueron con cada punzada de dolor, con cada colmillo atravesando su piel. Padre... padre... cada vez que pensaba en esa palabra, una punzada de traición apuñalaba su corazón. Él nunca volvió, ya estaba por pasar un año y jamás volvió de ese "trabajo"... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no regresaba por ella?

Pensar en su padre hizo que de sus ojos las lagrimas salgan, y aunque ella quisiera pararlas no podía. El dolor en su corazón no podía ser sanado, solamente controlarlo mientras dejaba que su llanto se libere. Ya nada le importó. Lloraría esa noche, sería su des ahogamiento hasta que se quede dormida otra vez. Su corazón roto necesitaba eso y no había otra cosa que pudiese sanarlo, ya no había nadie que pudiese abrazarla ni decirle que todo estaría bien... las personas buenas la habían abandonado.

Abrazando su cuerpo con fuerza, como si estuviera hecho pedazos y quisiera unirlo como pudiese, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos convertidos en lagrimas.

* * *

><p>Caminaba solo, por los oscuros pasillos que eran demasiado largos. Sus pies parecían de plomo, caminar casi era un esfuerzo por su cansancio. Intentar dormir luego de llegar a la mansión se le había hecho lo más difícil hasta ahora. ¿Desde cuando tenía problemas para dormir? Algo rondaba en su mente y era todo lo que había pasado desde aquella tarde. El viaje de sus hermanos, aquellos recuerdos vagos de su pasado, el aire repleto de aroma dulce como algodón, los ojos de Yui relucir de felicidad...<p>

La golpiza y el llanto de ella, más el abrazo que "secretamente" le había dado su hermano menor a Yui. Todo eso, rondando en su mente y susurrándole que perdía el tiempo cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Reiji pensaba... que no los había visto? Había visto todo, y vio como sus ojos se abrían y sus labios se convertían en una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

Oh, no sabía cuanto le había molestado que la haya abrazado. Tal vez por eso no pudo dormir en todo ese tiempo.

Sin embargo, ¿Por que se encontraba tan molesto? Aquellos sentimientos que poseía, eran algo desconocido para él. Avanzó en los pasillos sin siquiera darse cuenta hacia donde estaba yendo, y se encontró con el sonido siseante de alguien sollozando.

Una mujer... una mujer sollozando, llorando... sufriendo. Pero la única mujer en aquel lugar era Yui, ¿No? ¿Ella estaría llorando? y se encontró, para su sorpresa, a solo diez pasos de la puerta que conducía hacia su habitación.

¿Debía entrar? ¿Debía dejarla llorar? ¿Qué sería lo correcto? Al menos, querría saber que era lo que estaba pasando con ella, el por qué de su llanto. La curiosidad... es curiosa, la verdad, se murmuró a si mismo mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación de la chica.

Al acercarse, más fuertes se escuchaban sus sollozos. Ah... llorando más fuerte, demonios. ¿Por qué quería involucrarse en eso? Las mujeres lloraban todo el tiempo, hasta por cosas que ni siquiera tenían sentido. Tal vez Yui pasaba por esa misma etapa y por eso lloraba, como la puberta hormonal que es.

Pff... puberta hormonal, ¿De donde salió eso? Su mente le jugaba chistes y el hacia cualquier intento para no reír fuerte. En este momento debería ser silencioso, y escabullirse en la habitación de la chica como el vampiro que es. Sin rodeos, sin caminar, se tele transportó.

Ahora estaba frente a su cama, y veía como aquella chica se abrazaba las piernas y resguardaba la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Si miraba fijamente, podría darse cuenta de como su cuerpo temblaba a cada sollozo, a cada llanto y gemido de tristeza. Sus cabellos rubios parecían una cortina ondulada que caía por sus hombros y cubría gran parte de sus piernas. Era tan pequeña... tan frágil...

...Tan hermosa, como para que estuviera de esa manera.

Con paso dudoso tomó el camino hasta a su lado, y sus ojos azules captaron todos sus detalles a la perfección. Las cortinas abiertas de la ventana dejaban ver la luna, que con su brillo blanco hacía aun más claro el cabello de aquella humana. Su piel, más blanca, y podría jurar que sus ojos serían más brillantes y oscuros también. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido por la coincidencia.

Él recordaba... a alguien que tenía ojos idénticos.

_**Flashback **_

_- Beatrice-sama... no le recomiendo visitar estos lugares del castillo... - decía un muy inseguro sirviente, que frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo. La mirada seria y sin expresión de la mujer hizo que la sangre de su rostro de escapara. - ¡pe-pero que cosa digo! Usted... puede ir a cualquier lugar que desee... _

_Beatrice hizo caso omiso, y caminando hacia uno de los salones del castillo miró a su hijo de catorce años. Le tendió la mano, y Shu la aceptó. _

_- Madre... - Shu dudó, se escuchaban débiles sollozos del salón y las botas de alguien repiquetear en la salida. _

_Los dos se detuvieron, y vieron como dos sirvientes salían del son con algo entre manos. No supieron que era, pero parecía brillar. Los siervos se alejaron y su madre siguió su camino, él la siguió no muy seguro. ¿Que estará pasando? _

_Cuando estuvieron en la entrada se dieron cuenta, y con una mano Beatrice paró en seco a Shu. _

_- Quédate aquí, Shu. - le murmuró, y en voz alta continuó hablando. - ¡Christa! _

_La joven vampiro estaba en el suelo, sollozando mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos. Arrodillada, indefensa y casi a punto de sucumbir al desmayo. Shu vio todo detrás de su madre, y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo Beatrice fue hacia ella con rapidez. Se arrodilló a su lado, quitando del medio la falda de su largo vestido y tomándola de los hombros para enderezarla. _

_- Karl... él... yo... - decía Christa sollozando, tapándose la boca con sus manos. _

_Beatrice la mirada con sus ojos azules compasivos, y le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla. Christa respiraba con dificultad debido al llanto y se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza. La vampiro de cabello rubio suspiró con tristeza, Shu miraba desde la entrada. No había movido ni un solo musculo cuando vio ello, solamente... quedándose inmóvil. _

_- Tranquila... ya pasó. - le murmuró como si estuviera cantando una nana, y Christa por fin abrió sus ojos rojos. Se miraron, y Beatrice le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Te sientes un poco mejor? _

_Pasaron segundos cuando la vampira albina asintió, pero aun temblaba un poco. Beatrice la ayudó a levantarse del suelo de mármol, y con sus brazos ocupados la invitó al lavado para poder sentirse mejor. Christa accedió, volviendo en si, y cuando se dirigían hacia allí Beatrice se giró para ver a su hijo a los ojos. Su madre no era tan mala, no lo era como Cordelia... él sabía, ella también, que nadie merecía ser tratado con crueldad si sufre. _

_- Busca a tu hermano, por favor... Llevaré a Christa al lavado. - le dijo, y parecía algo compungida. _

_Shu solo pudo asentir, con la imagen de la hermosa madre de su hermano menor aterrorizada y su madre abriéndole los brazos. _

_**Fin flashback**_

_"Nadie merecía ser tratado con crueldad si sufre" _recordó, y aceptó las palabras de su madre.

* * *

><p>Recostado en la cama, sin taparse con las sabanas, miraba el techo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué era este calor que lo invadía ahora? Su rostro, si lo tocaba, estaba caliente. Sabía que si se miraba al espejo vería su piel algo roja por el sonrojo. ¿¡Por qué!? No tenía fiebre, se sentía fenomenal. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué lo sentía como algo distinto? Casi no reconoció lo que le sucedía a si mismo. Estaba teniendo sensaciones raras que nunca llegó a sentir.<p>

_"Es una promesa" _

Se tapó la boca con una mano. Su misma voz se escuchó como un susurro, mientras abrazaba a aquella humana con suavidad y delicadeza. ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que sentirse así? Si su corazón fuera humano, no habría aguantado estos sentimientos que salían a flote en el momento menos oportuno.

Sin embargo, no le desagradó la idea... Bastaba con sentirla, para que fuera realmente feliz. Se sentía como si de verdad fuese querido, solamente él sería amado. Tal vez, si era por ella, Reiji podría sentir...

¡NO!

Tomó la almohada detrás de él y se la apretó a la cara. Eso, según él, era muy infantil pero relajaba los nervios. La mantuvo así durante minutos, todavía pensando en Yui como si ultimo boleto a la felicidad.

Ella... merecía que la traten bien, de todos modos había pasado muchas penurias hasta entonces.

¿Por qué no compensarla?

_"Quizá abandone estas ideas absurdas, y me envenene a mí mismo." _pensó el contradictorio vampiro de ojos rojos, quedándose dormido.

* * *

><p>Sintió como el colchón de hundía de un lado, alguien sentándose en la punta de la cama. Levantó su rostro de las rodillas, observando a la persona que ahora la miraba desde muy cerca. Sus ojos azules relucían bajo la luz de la noche.<p>

- Shu-san... - murmuró, sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía aquel vampiro en su habitación?

De pronto los pensamientos nublaron su mente, oscureciendo su vista en una mueca triste y sombría. Era por su sangre, suponía. ¿Qué más daba ahora? "déjate beber, déjate beber" su mente confundida le susurraba al oído. Las lagrimas volvieron a salir, pequeñas pero repletas de dolor. Desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, mirando a su cobertor color rosado.

En ese momento… podría esperar cualquier cosa.

- Oe… tú… ¿Por qué estás llorando? – preguntó él, fingiendo desinterés.

Tampoco se esperaba eso. Sus ojos rosados brillaron de sorpresa, levantando su rostro del cobertor.

- Yo… yo… - intentaba que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero lo único que recibió fue tartamudear como tonta.

_No puedo sentir las palabras… _

Sintió una calidez en su cuerpo, sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa al sentirlo pegado a su cuerpo. Los brazos de Shu la rodearon con lentitud y suavidad, apretándola con ligereza. Era casi igual a Reiji… solamente que Shu irradiaba otro tipo de calor, y era mucho más grande que él. Su rostro de tiñó de un rojo suave, y sus ojos dejaron de emanar lagrimas tristes. Las manos masculinas acariciaron su espalda, arriba y abajo, calmando los sollozos.

- Si es por lo de esta tarde… ya todo está bien… - murmuró Shu en su oído, y su aliento de aroma fresco la hizo estremecer.

_Tampoco puedo… sentir mis sonrisas… _

Se separó de él, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Su mente recordó lo de aquella tarde, la golpiza. Nunca se olvidaría de eso, y su labio sangrando en un micro segundo. Su rostro se volvió preocupado. ¿Podría… quizá…

…tocarlo?

- ¿No te duele, Shu-san? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, levantando temblorosa una mano y destruyendo la distancia de veinte centímetros.

Acarició con suavidad la tersa y blanca piel del vampiro, muy cerca de sus labios, frotándola lentamente con sus dedos.

_Los días felices que he creado con mi padre, definitivamente no volverán… _

Shu tomó la mano de Yui, que yacía en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos azules, dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio. Al abrirlos, no podía apartar de Yui la mirada. Aquellos ojos rosados que lo observaban con preocupación… pasividad y cariño… sobre todo cariño…

Desde ese momento, lo descubrió.

- Ya no más… - susurró en respuesta, y en aquella simple oración descubrió cosas que antes no entendía.

Ya no estaba esa duda en su pecho.

Ya no aparecía ese hueco en su corazón.

Quería a Yui.

_Pero… si pudiera encontrar algo a lo que aferrarme, que me lleve a la felicidad… _

Mientras apretaba la mano de Yui con cariño, sus ojos se volvieron cálidos y claros. Yui parecía hipnotizarse, en el tacto que de su mano y en aquella mirada que ahora mostraba mucho más… ¿Aquel era Shu? Apenas podía moverse, apenas podía hacer un ruido que no sea jadear.

Por que jadeó, cuando él volvió a abrazarla con fuerza. Sin embargo, ahora estaba consiente de ello, y rodeó a Shu con sus fragiles brazos. Allí, en su cama, sentados y abrazados por razones que ella desconocía… se sintió bien.

Era eso lo que necesitaba, un abrazo y un "todo estará bien". Sonrió, feliz. A pesar de todo… siempre había esperanza.

Escuchó un sonido ahogado de parte del vampiro, de esos que haces cuando tienes hambre. Oh, ahora sabía que estaba deseando aunque sea un poco de su sangre. ¿Tal vez… él…? No, no sabría decirlo. Con timidez abrió sus labios, dudosa.

- Shu-san… si quieres… - volvió a tartamudear, fallando su voz.

El vampiro abrió sus ojos nuevamente, con la ventaja de que ella no lo estaba mirando en ese entonces. Sentía mucha sed, demasiada y estar tan cerca de ella no era bueno. Tragó sin evitar la saliva, pero el ruido de su garganta seca fue muy evidente. No quería lastimar a Yui, al menos sin su permiso.

Tan pronto como pensó eso sus ojos se abrieron mucho más y su cuerpo se puso tenso de repente. ¿En serio? ¿Era aquello lo que también mostraba el amor? No querer hacerle daño… aunque era inevitable…

- No te haré nada que no quieras… - murmuró Shu, con la voz seca y sincera. – Prometo no volver a tomarte sin permiso. – finalizó.

"_Lo prometo." _

Si, lo sabía, en este momento debía separarse de ella antes de que perdiera la razón. La separó de él lo suficiente como para no desearla con tanta fuerza, con tanto esmero. No quería mirarla, pero allí estaban sus ojos rosados con curiosidad y sorpresa. "Si, no bebí de tu sangre sin tu permiso. ¡Qué hay con eso!" gritó en su mente, el único sitio donde sus gritos eran escuchados. Bajo su mirada hacia el cobertor, era hora de irse nuevamente y olvidarse de todo otra vez.

Aunque no quisiera, la destruiría…

- Shu-san. – lo llamó.

Levantó su vista, y allí estaba ella, sonriente y con su hombro expuesto ante ella.

Vio la vena sobresaliente donde la sangre bombeaba, deliciosa y flamante. Volvió la vista hacia ella, alarmado.

¿Estaba insinuando que quería que tomaran de ella?

- Si... tienes sed… p-puedes beber… - dijo, con su sonrisa y un rostro sonrojado.

_Me aferraré a ello con uñas y dientes. _

Le estaba dando permiso, de beber su sangre.

Yui se sentía morir en su interior, la timidez y su mente no cooperaban. Había hecho a duras penas que su camisón bajase al menos un poco, dejando a la vista su hombro desnudo. Observó cada expresión de aquel bello rostro, sus ojos alarmándose un poco al verla. Sin embargo, Yui le dio una sonrisa para alentarlo. Tenía hambre, tenía sed, necesitaba beber.

_Bebe. _

Dudoso de acercó a ella, y Yui esperó paciente. El miedo corría por su cuerpo, aunque acostumbrada esté de aquel dolor punzante. Recordó las palabras de Ayato al viajar esa tarde, gritando frente a toda esa multitud. La amenaza, ahora parecía no importarle.

"_Lo siento, Ayato-kun." _Pensó ella, cerrando sus ojos al sentir las manos de Shu rodear su cintura.

Acercó su rostro a su cuello, acariciando aquella piel con su nariz. Podía percibir como Yui se tensaba un poco y la respiración comenzaba a agitarse. A pesar de ello, no dejaría de hacerlo. Disfrutaría de aquella vez como las ultimas de todas las que tendrán, aquel era el comienzo. Besó el comienzo de su barbilla hasta el final de sus hombros, dejando un camino humedo en su cuerpo ahora acalorandose. Buscó aquel punto fijo, aquella vena…

…y clavó sus colmillos, pasando rápidamente el dolor.

Los brazos de Yui volvieron a rodearlo, ahora contenida por el dolor en aquella parte sensible. Aunque esté atada a ese pequeño martirio… lo abrazó con fuerza, con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa aliviada.

- Gracias… Shu-san… - susurró, entre la oscuridad.

Shu volvió a abrir los ojos, cuando sintió las lágrimas caer en su hombro.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin: Capitulo 4 <strong>

**Proximo capitulo: **_**Día uno – cambiando despertares.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holiiis :D :D :D ¿Cómo andan, chicas? :D me siento mucho mejor, y es gracias a ustedes *3* sus reviews me hacen sonreír cada vez que los veo.<strong>_

_**Y les traigo una noticia que quería compartirla con ustedes :'v ¡Gane el segundo lugar en un concurso! Sobre historias, literatura y la wea :v Adivinen que historia presente… **_

_**Oh si, el capitulo numero 4 de "Deseos Nocturnos" **_

_**Dijeron que les conmovió los sentimientos del chico (Subaru) :'v y que Ayato es un hijo de puta (¿) jajajaja Jueces loquillos. **_

_**Gracias, en serio gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**y… Komori Kanade: SI, YUMA Y YUI ES MI PAREJA HARD. Pero en otras historias :3 en esta nos centramos en SHU y REIJI, Yuma solo es un personaje importante que ayudará a la heroína en algunos momentos… ¡y ya les dije algo de la historia que no tenían que saber! D: jajaja **_

_**Bueno.. les dejo las opiniones de Shu, Subaru, Yuma y Reiji sobre la historia hasta ahora. :v **_

…

_**Reiji: **__¿Yo, abrazarla a Yui? ¿YO, SONRIENDO A SHU? ¿Pero que narcoticos metes en tu cuerpo? Shelikernr, necesitas un castigo severo YA. *saca el latigo y las esposas (y se pone una tanga de cuero, para combinar) _

_**Shu: **__Soy tan Kawaii con mi hermano. REIJI, MALDITO DESAGRADECIDO YA QUERRÍAS TENER MÁS REGALOS… míos… *se duerme* _

_**Subaru: **__¡EEEEEEEEH?! ¡Y-yo no besaría a Yui en…! *mira a Yui* ¡No es que no q-quiera hacerlo! Maldición.. *se sonroja* _

_**Yuma: **__Apenas aparezco y las cerdas me aman, eso demuestra que soy genial. ¿Entiendes, Shelikernr? SOY GENIAL. _

_**Sisi… son geniales, son geniales… ¡callense y preparense para el capitulo 5! Aquí tienen sus libretos y la ropa para el siguiente episodio :3 *mira a Reiji con cara amenazadora* Más te vale no tocar el teclado sin mi permiso 7n7 **_

_**Reiji: ¿y cuando estés enferma? No dejarás a las damas sin su capitulo semanal. **_

_**Ok ok, solo cuando me encuentre en aprietos 7n7 **_

_**Otakudialovers: Ahora que lo dices… estoy entrevistando a Ayato-kun :v **_

_**¡Comencemos!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un pelirrojo se duchaba tranquilamente en las duchas del tren (WTF duchas en el tren) cuando Shelikernr aparece de la nada con un microfono y dos tequilas <strong>_

_**Shelikernr: ¡cuentanos que se siente estar sin Yui dos semanas! :D :D :D **_

_**Ayato casi se muere de un infarto, agarrandose el pecho y pegandose a una de las paredes del mini baño. **_

_**AYATO: ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS HAS ENTRADO!? **_

_**Shelikernr: ¿Te lo tengo que decir a ti también? Yo cree esta historia, así que soy como tu dios. Puedo hacer que estes besando a Raito en este momento :D Así que… si no quieres que eso pase, te recomiendo decirme como te sientes sin Yui :v **_

_**Ayato: Tch… Chichinashi es la unica que… puede hacerme sentirme bien… *se sonroja un poco* ¿¡Contenta!? AHORA DEJAME DUCHARME TRANQUILO **_

_**Shelikernr: awwwwww.. Ayato-kun! *lo abraza* Oye… ¿Por alguna casualidad me estas picando con algo en el vientre? **_

_***miran para abajo, Shelikernr se pone pervertida y a Ayato se le sube el rojo a la cabeza* **_

_**A-yato… kun :3 :3 :3 **_

_**Ayato: ¡No, sueltame pervertida! **_

_**-censurado :v –**_

_**CIERTO! LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA MUY IMPORTANTE! **_

_**Cree una pagina de facebook sobre las historias que escribo aquí. Podrán ver avances y capitulos ineditos. ¡Por favor, den like! **_

_**Link de facebook: SCpaginaOriginal**_

_**Nombre por si no sale el link : Shelikernr, la autora loca (LOL)  
><strong>_

POR FAVOR, DEN LIKE SI QUIEREN ESTAR AL TANTO! PROMETO CONTENIDO TODOS LOS DÍAS QUE ESTÉ CONECTADA :D

_**Bueno ahora si me voy XD bye bye! **_

_**Nos vemos el proximo capitulo! :D **_


	6. Cambiando despertares

**Capitulo 5 **

_**Cambiando despertares**_

_En un lugar lejano, dentro de un tren..._

- ¡Ya, Ayato-kun, no es gracioso! - decía, entre risas, un divertido Raito, que se defendía con los brazos de los almohadonasos que le lanzaba su hermano menor.

Ayato Lanzaba las almohadas sin mirarlo en realidad, ojeaba una revista mientras molestaba a su hermano. Kanato estaba en la cama de arriba, parecía querer silencio pero por los alborotos de sus hermanos era casi imposible. El único que estaba quieto como una estatua era Subaru, que en sus ojos se notaba un brillo triste.

Ayato se da cuenta en el momento en que deja de leer, y con una sonrisa maliciosa mira hacia Raito. Este sonríe también.

- ¡Oe, Subaru, quita esa horrible expresión de tu rostro! - dijo el pelirrojo, y le tiró con una fuerza brutal una almohada que fue directo a su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, idiota?! - Gritó, enfurecido y con el rostro rojo de la ira.

Comenzaron a reírse nuevamente a costas de Subaru, que este parecía querer descuartizar a todos.

Agarró la almohada y se la lanzó a Raito sin razón alguna, con más fuerza que lo habitual. Ayato comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, ¿Que demonios le habían metido a las bebidas de este tren? pensó Subaru cuando vio la cara del pelirrojo en plena risa. Ayato se recostó de nuevo en la cama de abajo, y como si no fuera la gran cosa, comenzó a murmurar cosas.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo el otaku adulador de la tazas? - preguntó, mientras volvía a ojear la revista de chicas en trajes de baño.

Raito suspiró, con su típica sonrisa en los labios y un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

- Nfu~ probablemente... bebiendo de Bitch-chan~ - respondió el vampiro pervertido, mientras se subía a la cama de arriba y recostaba la cabeza en la almohada. Cuando nadie le vió, frunció el ceño.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Bitch-chan? se preguntó, y se encontró con que estaba pensando en serio en aquella humana.

- Tch, Chichinashi esperará por mí, le di ordenes. - gruñó Ayato, apretando la revista mientras fruncía el ceño. Nadie tocaba a su Chichinashi.

- ¿Y tu crees que ella te hará caso? - Kanato comenzó a reír, participando en la conversación. - Yui-san es mía, ella solo me obedece a mí. ¿Cierto, Teddy? - y, como es habitual, comenzó a hablar con su oso.

Ayato gruñó, no tenía sentido hablar con sus hermanos de algo como eso. Él... solo podía confiar en que ella no lo defraudaría... ¿No? Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, haciendo diversas cosas por su cuenta. Nadie hablaba, nadie se miraba, el carril VIP era un silencio.

Pero, si tuviera que contar también lo que había en sus mentes, sería un verdadero caos de sentimientos e inseguridades. Sobretodo un pelirrojo y un albino, que parecían tener serios problemas para aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Sus rostros serios, imperturbables, ocultaban aquella inseguridad de no saber que hacía Yui. Que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento... todos se lo preguntaron.

- Oigan... - murmuró Subaru, sentándose en la cama. - ..Yo... digo... ¿Alguno de ustedes siente algo por Yui?

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante esa pregunta. ¿Como responderían? Ayato estaba con la boca abierta, Raito había abierto sus ojos de par en par y a Kanato casi se le cae Teddy... Incomodo era poco para nombrar aquel momento. Solo se escuchaba el tren moverse, los motores y los carriles chirriantes.

- Ella... es solo una novia más. - murmuró Kanato, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Estaba mal mentir? se dijo a si mismo, sopesando sus palabras.

- ¡¿EH?! - Subaru se alarmó - ¿Cómo que novia?

Raito comenzó a reír, pero era una risa algo... ¿Mecánica? ¿Falsa? Jurarían que todos se dieron cuenta de eso, pero no quisieron darle vueltas al asunto del por qué la falsedad.

- Kanato se refiere a las novias sacrificadas. - informó él trillizo mayor, mirando hacia la cama de abajo. – Madura ya, hermanito ~

- Tch, todavía no han contestado a mi pregunta. - espetó Subaru cruzándose de brazos, ya parecía enojado.

- ¿Qué quieres que contestemos? – dijo con sarcasmo Ayato, dejando la revista de lado y sentándose en la cama.

Todos comenzaron a mirarse. ¿Qué era lo que sentían por Yui?

Kanato la quería, por alguna razón la encontraba como algo irreemplazable. Algo que no quisiera compartir con nadie, y no sabía responder si eso era amor.

Raito le tenía confianza, también un cierto cariño. A pesar de eso, no tenía dudas de que algún día se la llevaría a la cama. Pero… ¿Aquello no era amor, querer estar con ella de ese modo?

Ayato la amaba en secreto, escondiendo sus sentimientos bajo la sangre carmesí que ahora extrañaba. Pero él mismo no sabía que era ese sentimiento, ya que nunca expresó o sintió amor hacia otra persona. ¿Cómo saberlo? Aquello… podría ser amor.

Y Subaru… Para Subaru era como su niña especial, a pesar de que ella sea un año mayor que él. Era todo; Sus sonrisas, sus risas, sus ojos coquetos pestañeando hacia él… para Subaru, no había cosa más hermosa que verla sonreír. Dejándolo enamorado, torpe y más distraído que antes.

Mientras todos pensaban en sus sentimientos, sus rostros comenzaban a sentirse calientes. ¡No, demonios, un sonrojo! Lo disimularon con éxito, haciendo alguna que otra actividad. Raito fijó la vista en el techo, viendo figuras invisibles en la madera clara. Kanato comenzó a examinar sin razón a Teddy, volteándose. Ayato se acostó de lado y volvio a ojear la revista, unas 334345834 veces y Subaru… Subaru es Subaru y no se dio cuenta de cuan sonrojado estaba.

- O te gusta mucho Bitch-chan, o te la estas imaginando con una de esas. – Dijo divertido Raito señalando la pagina de la revista de bikinis, donde mostraban un conjunto negro que consistía solo en una pequeña y fina tanga negra con un moño rojo atrás.

Todos se partieron de risa otra vez, mientras se escuchaban los gritos tsunderes de Subaru. De afuera una de las azafatas gritó "SI NO SE CALLAN, LES APAGO LAS LUCES!"

Todos quedaron en silencio, Ayato se levantó.

- ¡ATREVETE A APAGARLE LAS LUCES A ORE-SAMA Y NO VIVIRÁS MAÑANA! - le gritó en respuesta.

- ¿AAAAH SI? VAYA A LAVARSE EL **** "ore-sama" ¡! – El grito de la azafata de escuchó, seguido de sus ruidosos tacones. ¿Desde cuando las azafatas eran tan enojonas?

El pelirrojo volvió a sentarse, tomando la revista en sus manos.

- Nee, Ayato-kun~ ¿No crees que lo decía en serio? – preguntó Raito, conteniendo sus risas. Si seguía ese alboroto no aguantaría mucho más.

- Juro que si apagan las luces… voy a matarte. – susurró Subaru, concentrado en la bombilla.

- Tch, ¡Nadie desacatará las ordenes de Ore-sama si no quiere un terrible castigo! – alardeó Ayato.

_Y se apagaron las luces. _

Todos se quedaron en silencio, asimilando la oscuridad. Raito no pudo contenerse más, estallando en risas se volvió a tirar en su cama. Kanato casi pega un grito tan gay que creyeron que se había lastimado y Ayato estaba con la venita sobresaliendo en su frente.

- Ya lo juré, ¡YO TE MATO! – gritó Subaru, y se abalanzó sobre Ayato.

Se escuchó un estruendo, y Raito estalló en risas otra vez.

* * *

><p><em>De vuelta al lugar donde pertenece la historia… <em>

Despertó sola en su habitación, pestañeando por la luz de la mañana. Ah… se sentía tan diferente, antes se despertaba de noche para ir a la escuela… ahora volvía a ser casi normal. Eran clases especiales, donde debían reincorporarse de día y en tres semanas volverían a las clases nocturnas. Reiji pensaba que aquello era necesario, pero no para él que era un vampiro. Sin embargo, las clases eran obligatorias y debían asistir cueste lo que cueste.

No recordó cuando se había dormido, solamente los colmillos de Shu atravesar su piel. Al recordar la escena de anoche, las palabras dulces y aquellos abrazos que la rodeaban con dulzura, se sonrojó.

- Shu-san… - murmuró para si, tocándose sus mejillas coloradas.

La alarma que había puesto días atrás sonó, haciendo que se sobresaltase. ¡Basta! Debía dejar de pensar en eso ahora. Si no bajaba pronto Reiji iría a despertarla y mirarlo a los ojos sería… realmente incomodo.

Volvió a sonrojarse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se levantó algo torpe de su cama y con rapidez de vistió, intentando forzosamente concentrarse en los botones correspondientes de su camisa. Se miró al espejo, arreglándose varias partes de su uniforme. ¡Bien, hora de ir al lavado!

Corriendo fue, distrayendo su mente con cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p>- Bien… creo que soy, como siempre, el primero en desper…<p>

Se miraron a los ojos cuando Reiji entró a la cocina, donde Shu estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes con una revista en mano. Estaba bien vestido, preparado para la escuela como nunca antes pasaba. Casi se le caen los lentes de la impresión. El rubio sin interesarse volvió a la revista, tomó uno de los bocadillos que había en la mesada de la cocina y mordió de él con rapidez.

- Buenos días. – le había saludado cuando terminó de tragar, sin mirarlo siquiera.

… ¿Qué debía responder ante su odioso hermano? Chasqueó la lengua, dirigiéndose directo hacia el refrigerador. Rebuscó y rebuscó, sin encontrar su objetivo frunció el ceño.

- Bastardo… te acabaste toda la leche. – gruñó Reiji, cerrando la puerta del refri de un portazo.

- Limpia tus lentes, estoy bebiendo café. – espetó Shu, levantando la taza blanca entre sus manos. – Antes de echarme la culpa por todo, pregunta. – y así finalizó la conversación.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y con Reiji queriendo darle una buena paliza. ¡Ya le diría él que se vaya a limpiar el…!

- Etto… buenos días… - murmuró una voz cantarina, y los dos pares de ojos volaron a la pequeña figura de Yui.

- ¡Buenos días! – dijeron los hermanos al unisono, y se miraron nuevamente.

La chica rubia suspiró inconsciente. Se miraban, se apuñalaban con sus ojos y luego desviaban la vista. Oh, por el amor de Dios. ¿Por qué siempre hacían eso? La curiosidad la mataba, pero era mejor no preguntar. Con timidez se sentó en uno de los cuatro taburetes, dejando uno entre ella y Yui. Sabía que si miraba a Shu muy cerca, pero muy cerca, su rostro se volvería escarlata. ¡Ella no quería hacerle recordar la noche anterior! Tal vez… hasta pueda estar enfadado con ella sobre eso.

Pero no fue así, era todo lo opuesto. Al sentarse Shu deslizó el plato con los bocadillos dulces y una pequeña bolsita morada. ¿eh? Yui parpadeó y miró curiosa al Sakamaki mayor, que este no hacía más que ojear esa revista. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de como la humana lo miraba curiosa, y soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

- Come, no has comido mucho últimamente, y esas – dijo señalando las bolsitas moradas – son para que lleves esos bocadillos a la escuela. Apresúrate y guárdalas.

¿Shu sabía que ella no había comido? Tanto como ella y Reiji (que estaba en el fregadero, lavando una de sus tazas usadas con el ceño fruncido) se sorprendieron por ello. ¿Quién lo diría? Shu prestando atención a la humana, a la que alguna vez le dijo que no tenía ningun valor solo por ser mortal.

- Etto… G-gracias, Shu-san… - murmuró, algo sorprendida.

No se esperaba eso, pensó mientras guardaba unos cuantos bocadillos en la bolsita morada.

"_¿Qué podría depararme este día?" _su mente preguntaba cosas que ya sabía.

La imagen de Yuma apareció en su mente.

Si, seguramente cosas intensas ocurrirían.

* * *

><p><em>- No… no puedes… - murmuró, intentando contenerse ante sus besos húmedos. <em>

_- Calla… se que quieres, lo siento aquí. – murmuró él, acariciando su parte más intima. _

_Un gemido escapó de sus labios, sonando en toda la sala. Solo ellos, aferrados al escritorio. Ella sentada, con las piernas rodeándolo con fuerza, él encadenado a ella con sus besos ardientes y manos expertas. Con cuidado, introdujo un dedo en su interior. _

_- ¡N-no…! ¡Ah! – intentó decir entre gemidos, callada por los besos. _

_- Grita para mí, grita mi nombre. _

_- Ah… S… ¡Ah..! _

- Yui-senpai… despierta. – una voz poco conocida la despertó por suerte.

Santo cielo, ¿Qué había sido eso? Esos sueños… Agh! Su rostro se coloreó de un rojo intensó mientras intentaba prestarse atención al chico que estaba a su lado.

Era unos veinte centímetros más alto que ella, de ojos ámbar y cabello negro azabache. Parecía tímido, muy tímido y de posición baja. Aun así, a ella siempre le sonreía.

- Sousuke-kun… - murmuró ella, aun adormilada. Hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

- Ara, dime que soñabas, dormilona. – preguntó divertido Sousuke, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"_Grita para mí, grita mi nombre…" _. Su rostro se tiñó de carmesí al recordar.

- ¡N-no es N-nada importante! – dijo ella, con una risa nerviosa e intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

¡Que vergüenza, soñar esas cosas dentro de la escuela! Si, definitivamente su mente se estaba retorciendo de tanto convivir con sus vampiros pervertidos, ¡Y ahora la querían convertir en una pervertida! ¿Qué seguía, que la conviertan en vampiro? ¡Una vampiro pervertida! ¡Deja de pensar en eso y en sonrojarte, que hay un chico mirándote! Borró esos pensamientos bizarros de su mente, intentando prestarle atención al chico de ojos ámbar.

- Lo siento, Sousuke-kun… waaa~ , no he dormido mucho últimamente. – Si claro, como que Shu te chupe la sangre en las noches o…

El chico comenzó a reírse, pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

- A mi también me confunde este horario, no estoy acostumbrado a despertar muy temprano. – dijo el chico, sonriente.

- Yo tampoco~ - comenzó a reír ella también – Sousuke-kun, ¿Qué hora es? Veo que ya han terminado… - miró por toda el aula a ver si estaban algunos alumnos, pero allí no había nadie.

Se estaba volviendo una despistada…

- Ya es hora de almorzar, Yui-senpai.

_Hora de almorzar _

"_Te quiero a medio día a mi lado, si es que no quieres un castigo." _

…

- ¡Es tarde! – gritó Yui, alarmada levantándose con rapidez de su asiento. Sousuke casi se muere de un infarto por el susto.

- ¿Y-Yui-senpai? – preguntó algo nervioso, mirando como ella recogía sus cosas y salía corriendo de la sala.

- ¡Lo siento, Sousuke-kun, gracias por despertarme! – gritó antes de irse, regalandole una fugaz sonrisa.

- ¡Oye espera, come uno de estos así podrás despertarte! – le lanzó un panecillo hecho a mano, envuelto en papel fino.

- ¡Gracias, Sousuke-kun! – gritó, y se fue.

El joven quedó ahí, solo. El silencio de agravó, hasta podía escuchar las conversaciones cercanas a él. Tomó aire, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

- Un placer… Yui-senpai… - murmuró con su rostro carente de expresión, y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué no te dije que llegaras a medio día? Son casi las dos de la tarde. – hablaba algo molesto el segundo Sakamaki, que para sorpresa de Yui la esperaba bajo un arbol en el parque.<p>

Reiji vestía solo la camisa y los pantalones negros que habitualmente era su uniforme, más no estaba el chaleco y la chaqueta. Era normal, hacía demasiado calor en esos momentos. Su cabello negro brillaba bajo el sol, y Yui se preguntó si los vampiros no se quemaban al sol. ¿O estará usando algo contra los rayos solares? Le dio grima preguntar el por qué.

- Lo siento, Reiji-san. – se disculpó algo torpe, sentándose al lado de él en aquel banco de madera.

Miró hacia todos lados, algo preocupada. Buscaba a aquel vampiro de ojos castaños y cabello del mismo color, alto y de personalidad abrumadora. ¿Dónde estaba Yuma? Tampoco podía ver a los demás Mukami, ni a Ruki o Kou… incluso a Azusa.

¿Habían faltado a las clases? Eso estaba… mal, por un lado.

Pero por otro lado, se sintió aliviada. Volvió a fijarse alrededor, buscando a el primer Sakamaki.

- Reiji-san… ¿Dónde está Shu-san? – preguntó, inocente, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Grave error, pues él frunció el ceño y le dedicó la más engañosa de las miradas.

- ¿Por qué siempre preguntas por él cuando estás conmigo? – preguntó, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. ¿Acaso se sentía herido? - ¿Qué no te basta con mi compañía?

Oh… si lo había herido o ofendido. Una punzada de culpa la golpeó, y volvió a sonreír para animarlo.

- A mi me agrada estar con Reiji-san, solo preguntaba donde se encontraba. – respondió, sonriendo algo tonta. Tomó el panecillo que le había dado Sousuke y le dio un gran mordisco. Tenía un sabor… peculiar.

Le agradaba estar con Reiji, era tranquilo y cuando ella no hacía cosas indebidas era amable. Volvió a darle una sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos, ojala que no se enoje con ella. Tal vez lo que él quería, era pasar el rato con ella en el almuerzo…

- Está en el salón de música, asunto cerrado. – Respondió a regañadientes el vampiro.

Yui pestañeó por la sorpresa, ¿Acaso estaba siendo amable con ella? Oh… enojado y volviendo tranquilo otra vez, sin mirarla. ¿Quién los comprendía? Se preguntó a ella misma divertida. Era gracioso, a veces, como Reiji actuaba delante de ella. El sol volvió a brillar para ellos, y Reiji tuvo que taparse la vista para no quedar segado. Yui lo imitó, casi ciega por los rayos refulgentes.

- Reiji-san… ¿Los vampiros no se queman bajo el sol? – Si se sacaba esa duda, se aliviaría de que Reiji esté bien.

El vampiro suspiró, acomodandose las gafas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos? Las fabulas que crean los humanos no son reales, podemos vivir bajo el sol. Baja un poco al voz, recuerda que nadie sabe que somos vampiros, tonta. – respondió, y parecía algo divertido.

Yui asintió, mirando el cielo azul que no alojaba ninguna nube en ese momento.

- Ya veo… - murmuró, y bajo su mirada hacia sus zapatos. Otra duda cruzó su mente. – Reiji-san… ¿Le gusta mi compañía?

Estaba sonrojada. ¡Ella nunca había preguntado eso! Se miró los zapatos un buen rato, ya que Reiji no había respondido. ¿Por qué? El siempre respondía a todas sus preguntas… a veces regañándola pero le respondía…

- ¿Reiji-san…? – levantó su vista, mirandolo a la cara.

Sorprendentemente la estaba observando, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Sentados en aquel banco de madera, se miraron a los ojos. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto? ¿Por qué sonreía así? Ella levantó las cejas, curiosa. El viento removió sus rubios cabellos.

- Si no me gustara tu compañía, no estaría contigo ahora. – le respondió, con esa pequeña sonrisa endemoniadamente atractiva.

Yui le sonrió de oreja a oreja, nuevamente alegre.

- ¡Gracias, Reiji-san!

* * *

><p>El sol de la tarde aparecía por las ventanas de la escuela, pintándolo todo del anaranjado atardecer. Yui caminaba junto a Reiji, ya que este había salido de su clase y Yui lo había esperado. Se sorprendió mucho al verla, más sin Shu, pero le hizo feliz. Le estaba prestando atención a él, y era lo mejor del mundo. Pero ahora, a regañadientes, iban a buscar a Shu a su clase de arte. ¿Desde cuando a Shu le gustaba pintar? Se preguntó Reiji mientras caminaba al lado de la humana, la veía de reojo. Ella estaba hablando de su clase, sin parar. Como le encantaría acallar esas tontas palabras con un beso, un largo beso.<p>

Pero eso no estaría bien, ni para él ni para ella. Sería algo confuso en ese momento. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, y que él sabía acerca de todo. Miró las manos de Yui, que descansaban a los lados de su pequeño cuerpo.

Tomó una con la suya, apretándola. Se detuvo en seco.

Espera… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- ¿Reiji-san? – preguntó ella, mirando como él sostenía su mano.

Reiji siguió caminando, ocultando su rostro de esa mirada rosada.

- Solo camina, si vamos al mismo paso llegaremos más rápido. – se excusó, aun con la mano de ella en la suya.

Se sentía cálida, suave… se sentía bien. Escuchó a Yui suspirar, pero siguió caminando por los pasillos repletos de Alumnos. Algunos miraban sorprendidos como iban de la mano, otros murmuraban cosas estúpidas sobre ellos, otras chicas fruncían el ceño. Sintió como Yui paró en seco, y él también paró. La miró extrañado, confundido, y vio como ella tenía la mirada puesta al frente. La siguió, encontrándose con la última cosa que quería ver.

Los Mukami, a dos metros de ellos.

- Buenas tardes, Eva. – dijo el educado joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises, el mayor Mukami.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin: Capitulo 5 <strong>

**Proximo capitulo: **_**Desaparición e inconciencia**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueeeeeeenos días, Señoritas! :D <strong>_

_**Miren 7u7 soy tan buena que les dejo un capitulo un día jueves :3 AMENME :v **_

_**Bueno, se viene el salseooo :D :D :D *okno* **_

_**¡Los Sakamaki en escena! *rueda en el suelo* JAJAJAA, SUBARU, CREO QUE VAS A TENER QUE HACER MUCHO MÁS PARA QUE DEVUELVAN LAS LUCES XD **_

_**Reiji, eres un maldito amor :'v **_

_**Reiji: No, no lo soy. *se cruza de brazos* **_

_**Reiji-saaaaaan, no sea así, yo se que usted es bueno :3 *lo abraza por atrás* **_

**_Biiiien :3 :3 Me voy, ojala esten contentas 7o7 _**

**_¡Comenzando con el capitulo 2 de Persiguiendo el amanecer! :D Así que... esperen 7o7 _**

**_¡Bye bye! Salude, Reiji-san :3 _**

**_Reiji: *agitando la mano, sonrojado* Bye... bye :v _**

**_By: Shelikernr_**


	7. Desaparición e inconsciencia

**Capitulo 6 **

_**Desaparición e inconciencia. **_

Detrás de Ruki, Kou y Azusa, aferrada al brazo de Reiji y con el miedo en sus ojos. Todavía no podía sacarse la breve conversación de su cabeza, aquella que tuvieron hace varios minutos. Ahora por ello, se encontraban buscando a Shu. ¿Acaso el tenía algo que ver? No, no podía ser posible. Shu-san no era una persona de hacer problemas, y mucho menos lo buscaba. Ella sabía, que no era así...

Rememoró la conversación en su mente, intentando encontrarle algún sentido lógico.

_**flashback **_

_- Primero que todo, me disculpo de parte de mi hermano por haber golpeado sin razón aparente a tu hermano. – había explicado el mayor Mukami, mirando sincero a Reiji. _

_Este asintió sin expresar nada en su rostro, aunque ese brillo molesto estaba presente en sus ojos. Yui parpadeó, sorprendida. Estaban ofreciendo sus disculpas. Yuma no estaba por ningún lado y todo era una confusión. _

_- y lo segundo… - murmuró Kou, mirando de reojo a Yui. _

_-…Yuma desapareció. _

_Silencio. Todo el corredor se quedó en un silencio que solo ellos notaron. _

_- ¿Qué? – murmuró sorprendida la humana, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Reiji. _

_Ruki asintió, parecía preocupado. Sin embargo, su rostro tranquilo y apacible le hacía parecer que no había problema alguno. Que era lo más normal del mundo. _

_- La noche pasada, dijo que iría a tomar aire y no ha vuelto desde entonces. – explicó el joven, pasando una mano por sus cabellos negros. – La verdad es que el siempre vuelve, algo cabreado pero vuelve. – suspiró._

_Yui se sintió, de repente triste. ¿Yuma desaparecido? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? No quería creer eso pero… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Lo habrán secuestrado? ¿Estará herido? ¿Estará…? No quiso ni siquiera pensar en aquella alternativa. Borró esos pensamientos de su mente, volviendo la vista a Ruki. Este la miró con sus ojos grises preocupados. _

_- Lo unico que sabemos es lo que dijo Azusa. Ustedes se han visto en el Moonlight Festival. – miró a Reiji de reojo, y su mirada se volvió acusadora. _

_El vampiro de ojos rojos suspiró, tomando entre sus dedos el puente de su nariz. Aquella situación era el colmo. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para reprocharle algo? Él no había hecho nada, su idiota hermano mayor si. ¿Por qué tenían que decirle algo a él? Suspiró, exasperado. _

_- Si vienen a acusarnos de alguna cosa que haya pasado, les informo que no estuve en el momento de la discusión. – habló frío y calculador, sosteniendo la mano de Yui. Miró a Ruki con el ceño fruncido. – Si quieren información, les sugiero que vayan a hablar con Shu. _

_- Bien, gracias. – Ruki se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se giró nuevamente para mirar a Yui. – Vamos, Eva. _

_Reiji y Yui se sorprendieron, abriendo mucho sus ojos. _

_- ¿…he? – soltó la tímida y miedosa humana. _

_Kou suspiró, parecía irritado y algo enfadado. ¿Será por ese hermano suyo? Se preguntó Reiji desinteresado. _

_- Azusa-kun dijo que tú también habías estado, M-Neko-chan~ - parloteó con su voz cantarina, típica de los idol, y volvió a darse la vuelta. _

_Ruki asintió, y Azusa parecía bajar el rostro cuando Yui lo miró. _

_- Por eso, vamos, Eva. – Insistió el Mukami mayor. _

_Cuando quiso tomarla para llevarla a la fuerza, Reiji se puso otra vez delante de Yui. Impidiéndole el paso a Ruki, se miraron con enojo a los ojos. Gris y rojo, advirtiéndose con la mirada. Oh no, otra pelea no, pensó Yui con miedo otra vez. _

_- La chica se queda. – dijo Reiji con voz fría. _

_- No podemos permitirlo. – repuso Ruki, con su voz igual de inexpresiva y amenazante. _

_Yui miraba detrás de Reiji como ellos combatían con la mirada, chispas salían de esos ojos repletos de enojo. ¿Otra pelea? ¡No! ¡Reiji-san definitivamente nunca se ensuciaría así las manos! Pero, si no hacía algo pronto, cosas malas sucederían en la escuela. ¡Ah! _

_- Ruki-kun, iré con ustedes. – dijo con voz no convencida, y los dos vampiros la miraron. Ruki impasible, y Reiji sorprendido. – pero Reiji-san tiene que ir conmigo. _

_Dicho esto, apretó la mano de Reiji con la suya. No estaba segura, pero podía estar más tranquila si con Reiji estaba. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mientras Ruki sopesaba la posibilidad de que otro vampiro fuera. No era la gran cosa, ¿No? Chasqueó la lengua, y esa acción le hizo recordar a Yuma a pesar de que no eran hermanos de sangre. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con sus hermanos otra vez. _

_- Andando. – dijo molesto mientras se alejaba. _

_Ahora caminaban los cinco juntos. Ruki, Kou, Azusa, Reiji y Yui. La ultima todavía con el temblor en sus piernas. ¿Qué estaban tramando? _

_**Fin flashback **_

No, no había logica alguna. Pensó con pesadez al dirigirse al salón de Música. ¿Shu estará ahí todavía? Según Reiji si, pero era según el hermano que más odiaba a Shu. Los Alumnos normales miraban algo curiosos a su pequeño grupo caminar sin cuidado, con sus miradas frías y amenazadoras, atractiva-mente peligrosos. ¿Quién lo pensaría, sino las compañeras de Yui? Según lo que les contaron, tenían tanta envidia de que ella viviera con los hermanos Sakamaki…

"_Si tan solo ustedes supieran…" _se lamentaba Yui en su mente, riendo nerviosa.

Al llegar a la sala de música, al querer entrar, se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. ¿Huh? Shu nunca cerraba la puerta con llave, quien quiera entrar lo mandaba a chupar limón. ¿Por qué ahora? No había razón para hacerlo.

- Cerrar la puerta con llave es una violación al reglamento de la escuela. – informó con molestia Ruki, que se había leído las reglas completas.

"_Se cree tan inteligente, impuro egocéntrico." _Pensaba Reiji rodando los ojos.

- ¿¡Como que tu también!? – se escuchó un grito desde dentro de la sala de musica.

- ¿¡Yuma-kun!? – murmuraron sorprendidos los hermanos Mukami y Yui.

Todos se sorprendieron a escuchar la voz de Yuma allí, y casi pegan el oído a la pared.

- ¡Que bajes la voz! Maldición… - la voz se Shu también se escuchó.

Y luego, cuando comenzaron a murmurar, los vampiros y Yui dejaron de escucharlos.

- Tenemos que escucharlos de algún modo. – propuso el idol, que comenzaba a acercarse a la pared.

- ¿y si están peleando otra vez? – preguntó preocupada Yui, ya no quería más peleas.

Ruki parecía aliviado, su hermano estaba bien sea lo que sea que esté haciendo ahora. Kou sonrió, divertido otra vez. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Yuma en ese momento? Quiso escuchar, y al ver la cara tan preocupada y curiosa de Yui una idea se le ocurrió.

- ¡Hey, M-neko-chan! – murmuró entusiasmado, tendiéndole una mano. – ven, esto es un poco divertido ~

Con duda Yui le tomó la mano a Kou, separándose de Reiji. Reiji sintió un fresco al soltar la mano de Yui… no sabía que le estaba dando tanta calidez. Con cuidado Kou y Yui pusieron sus oídos en la puerta de madera, escuchando con mucha atención.

- ¿Es en serio? – se escuchó oír a Shu, parecía sorprendido.

- ¿Te crees que mentiría en algo como eso? Es verdad que… siento eso. – Yuma respondió.

- ¿Siente qué? Vamos, grandote… suelta más información. – murmuró para si Kou, sonriendo burlona-mente.

Yui también escuchaba, algo sorprendida. ¿De que estarían hablando? Cuando quiso darse cuenta Yuma y Shu habían hablado y ellos no se habían percatado. ¡Rayos! Eso era por no prestar atención. Ruki, Azusa y Reiji estaban esperando apoyados en la pared. ¿Qué demonios estaban escuchando? Pensaban con frustración.

- Yo… también siento lo mismo… - dijo Shu.

Se quedaron en silencio, y los chicos que espiaban se concentraron más.

- ¿Heh? ¿Dejaron de hablar? – se preguntó Yui, parpadeando.

- Se escuchan algunos ruidos de fondo… - murmuró Kou.

Entonces los dos de miraron, con la boca entre abierta. Oh no, eso no debía hacer. De ninguna manera podría ser que…

"_Yo también siento lo mismo" _

- Kou-kun… ¿Tú crees que…?

Antes de que Yui pudiera preguntar más, la puerta se abrió se sopetón. Kou y Yui cayeron al piso a los pies de Yuma y Shu. Yui se golpeó la frente contra el piso, y el dolor fue tal que de sus labios salió un gemido.

- ¡ah! Duele… - murmuró, al intentar pararse.

Unas manos la tomaron, levantándola del suelo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Reiji la estaba levantando por atrás y Shu mirándola preocupado. ¿Preocupado? Otra punzada de dolor en su frente la hizo contraer el rostro. ¡Dolía de verdad!

- Se le está poniendo colorado… - comentó Kou al verla de frente.

Todos se fijaron en la frente de Yui, olvidándose por completo de la conversación espiada de Yuma y Shu. Dolía, dolía de verdad. Además del dolor la preocupación por Yuma también estaba, palpitando en su cabeza como un segundo dolor.

- Oye… ¿Estas bien? – la voz de Yuma se escuchaba distante, y ella giró su vista a él.

Las cosas comenzaban a volverse borrosas…

- Oye… ¡Reacciona! – Shu se escuchaba, pero lo sintió demasiado lejos.

Las cosas se volvieron completa oscuridad. ¿Habrá sido por el golpe? ¿Habrá sido por otra cosa? Lo unico que pudo sentir, antes de caer inconsciente, fueron los fuertes brazos de Reiji sosteniéndola con fuerza.

- Demonios… ¡Yui!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin: Capitulo 6 <strong>

**Proximo Capitulo: **_**Ojos cerrados, besos robados.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaa... <strong>_

_**Pues... hoy subo otro capitulo adelantado por dos razones. **_

_**Por que una amiga seguro se pondrá contenta si lo subo :'3 **_

_**y por que... ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Shu-san! **_

_***Aparecen globos, bebidas y personas bailando. Shu esta con un gorrito de cumpleaños kawaii* **_

_**Shu: Shelikernr... no me humilles así...  
>Shelikernr: Oh vamos Shu, ¡Disfruta la fiesta que te improvise! :D :D :D <strong>_

_***comienzan a bailar, y Shu se aleja lentamente mientras baila a dormir* **_

_**Ok... ¡Que comience la peda con Shu, por que no lo voy a dejar tan facil! :3 **_

_**Ojala esten contentas, bye bye! y tengan un lindo día :3 **_

_**By: Shelikernr (apasionadamente loca)**_


	8. Ojos cerrados, besos robados

**Capitulo 7 **

_**Ojos cerrados, besos robados. **_

_En las oscuridades de la inconciencia... yo te amaré. _

**_(y esto, es lo que no vieron en el capitulo 6 7u7)_**

- Bueno ya, cerré la puerta con llave. ¿Qué quieres?

Shu estaba molesto. Aquel chico alto y de cabellera castaña había ido solo para molestarlo, ¿No? Yuma dudo, apoyandose en una de las paredes. Parecía algo nervioso.

- A ti te gusta la cerda, ¿No? - preguntó el chico rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

- Sería muy enfermo enamorarme de un animal. - repuso el Mukami, apoyandose en la pared nuevamente.

- Tch, ¡No me refiero al animal idiota! Me refiero a Yui, ¿No es así como la llamas siempre? - murmuró el Sakamaki, volviendo a sentarse en el banco de aquel piano.

Shu alzó una ceja, apoyando su mentón en su mano. Nadie le había preguntado si le gustaba Yui... pero era más que obvio, ¿No? Cada vez que Yui se acercaba a Yuma, este era más idiota de lo normal. ¡Todo el mundo podría darse cuenta de eso!

- Si, si me gusta y no hay ningun problema con eso. ¿No? - le dijo en respuesta, con su rostro sonrojado.

Yuma se había sonrojado. ¡Yuma sonrojado! Se sentía bastante incomodo con lo que hoy confesaría.

- A mí... también me gusta Yui. - murmuró Shu, sin interes.

_"También me gusta Yui" _

_"Me gusta" _

_"Yui" _

Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y lo miró.

- ¿¡Cómo que tú también!? - gritó Yuma.

¡Demonios, y que el pensaba que era el unico!

- ¡Que bajes la voz! Maldición... - murmuró Shu, acomodandose repetidas veces en ese maldito banco que esta vez no lo dejaba comodo.

Yuma tomó aire, no sabía por que pero parecía que al unico que podía contarle era a Shu. Sentía algo de... ¿Confianza? Cuando estaba cerca de ese vampiro. Tal vez por eso lo golpeó, jaja.

- B-bueno... no es que me haya pasado desde que la conocí. Solo que de verla tan alegre... como mis hermanos y yo fuimos en alguna parte de nuestro pasado... fue genial. - Los ojos castaños de Yuma ahora estaban tristes y nostalgicos. - Yo no tengo muchos de mis recuerdos, los perdí cuando perdí a mis padres. Pero... en alguna parte se que fui feliz, se que tuve sonrisas como ella tiene las suyas ahora. Tal vez... llegue a amarla.

Shu estaba escuchando todo con atención, asintiendo de vez en cuando. La verdad es que este sujeto le agradaba, tenía cierto parecido con Edgar.

- ¿Es en serio? - Preguntó Shu.

Si era en serio, que se vaya preparando. Él no dejaría a Yui en manos de cualquiera, solo podía ser de él. Yuma lo miró con un tic en el ojo.

- ¿Te crees que mentiría en algo como eso? - gruñó, nervioso, y su vista fue hacia el suelo. - En verdad... siento eso.

Se quedaron callados, los dos pensando sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿y si más de sus hermanos estaban enamorados de ella? Sería... un dilema, la verdad.

- Yo... también siento lo mismo. - dijo en voz baja Shu, mirando hacia la nada. Cuando le vino el rostro de Yui a la mente, sonrió como idiota. ¿Eso era amor? Podría ser que... lo sea. - Oye... ¿Podemos...?

- Espera. - murmuró Yuma, y le hizo ademanes para que se levantase.

Cuando estuvo levantado, Yuma abrió la puerta y los dos vampiros vieron sorprendidos como Yui y Kou caían de cara al suelo.

¿Ellos dos, espiando? A Shu se le congeló el corazón.

Miró a Yui, preocupado. Oh no, ¿Qué había escuchado?

* * *

><p>- ¿Como se encuentra? - preguntó un pelinegro de lentes, con sus ojos magenta preocupados.<p>

El medico de la escuela parecía algo preocupado. Reinheart, creo que se llamaba así, pensó Reiji. En una de las camillas, su pequeña Yui dormía. Tenía mucha fiebre, demasiada. Había caído inconciente mientras espiaba descaradamente con el Mukami. Igual, la había dejado divertirse un poco. Nada era tan bello como verla sonreír, pareciendo serio pero deleitandose con su sonrisa y aquel brillo en sus ojos. Escondiendo su regocijo, esperando junto a los otros Mukami en la pared más alejada, la veía divertirse. Pero la diversión terminó al verla caer de bruces al suelo y lastimarse la frente, fue por eso que ahora llevaba tres vendas en ella. Cuando cayó inconciente, Reiji la había llevado en brazos a la enfermería. Estando con ella, cuidandola y protegiendola de cualquiera. Se había quedado allí 5 horas enteras, y ella no despertaba.

Y, cuando fue a darse un descanso en la cafetería, una de las estudiantes de su curso la llamó avisandole que Yui había despertado. Pareciendo que no le importe, fue casi corriendo hacia la enfermería. El doctor Reinheart lo esperaba, examinando algunos papeles que él no pudo divisar bien. Cuando apareció, aquel doctor extraño le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

- Acaba de despertar, ¿Quieres verla? - le dijo el doctor, invitandolo a entrar.

Sin dudarlo Reiji entró, viendola después de todo este tiempo a sus ojos rosados.

Allí estaba ella, sentada leyendo una revista. Estaba algo palida, pero se veía mucho mejor que hace seis horas. Suspiró discretamente, aliviado. Cuando Yui levantó la vista hacia él, sonrió. Era una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Siento haberte causado problemas, Reiji-san. - fue lo que le dijo, apenas despertarse.

Reiji avanzó, sin hablarle. Pudo darse cuenta de que el doctor los había dejado solos. ¿Creerá que ellos eran algo como pareja? No podría ser... ¿o si podría ser? No lo sabía. Ahora solo quería fijarse en Yui, en como estaba y que estaba pensando. Se sentó en una de las sillas, lo más cerca posible de ella.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - le preguntó, y le tocó la frente con una de sus frías manos.

Extrañaba la calidez de como se tomaban de las manos en la tarde. Ahora eran como las diez de la noche. Yui parpadeó, algo sorprendida.

- Me encuentro... bien, gracias por preocuparte, Reiji-san. - le dijo, y le dedicó otra hermosa sonrisa.

Su cuerpo se tensó ante esa sonrisa, y su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse. ¿Cómo demonios, con solo una sonrisa, podría hacerlo sentirse así? Sonrisa deslumbrante, viva y alegre, lo dejaban asombrado.

- No es por eso... - chasqueó la lengua, si hablaba de más sus palabras se enredarían.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ella volvió a la revista que leía con tanto interes. De pronto, a Reiji le dio curiosidad por saber que leía aquella humana. Bueno, decir que tenía curiosidad era quedarse corto. Reiji quería saber cada cosa sobre ella. Su comida favorita, su musica favorita, su postre favorito, su todo... queria saberlo todo, con ese interes tan raro en él.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo? - le preguntó, fingiendo desinteres y inclinandose un poco.

Yui le mostró el articulo. Hablaba sobre el campo más popular de rosas, no se hayaba tan lejos de donde vivían. Eventualmente vivían cerca de muchas cosas que a ella le gustaban, y Reiji pensó que era algo bueno. Yui comenzó a hablar sobre que en verano, aquellas flores florecían con gran esplendor. Le dijo que parecía maravilloso y que quisiera ir allí. Mmm, bueno, podría hacer una excursión y llevarla de paseo al mismo tiempo. De todas formas, casi nunca salían.

La miró mientras hablaba, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, mirando esos labios que se movían con entusiasmo. Rosados... suaves... sugestivamente sensuales...

- Quisiera ir algún día con Reiji-san, le gustaría mucho ese lugar. - Cuando Yui giró el rostro para mirarlo, se encontró con esos ojos color magenta tan exoticos.

Sin prisa, Reiji le robó un beso.

* * *

><p>- Necesito más de esa hierba del sueño, pero esta vez solo unos 100 gramos.<p>

El viejo que atendía la herboristería alzó una ceja, extrañado. ¿Qué se traía en manos ese muchacho? La semana pasada había comprado más de un kilo de aquellas hierbas, llevandose una gran bolsa a casa. ¿Qué estaría tramando? Pero, sin chistar, le dio los 100 gramos que valían 20,000 yenes.

- Disculpe, jovencito. - el muchacho lo miró, curioso, el viejo se moría por preguntar. - ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué compras tanto de esto? Si usas demasiado... podrías enfermar y quedar inconciente.

El joven de ojos soleados lo miró sorprendido, para luego sonreír.

- Es... un secreto, mi buen vendedor ~ - le dijo, guiñandole un ojo. Tomó la pequeña bolsa y le entregó el dinero. - Bye bye! ~ - y así salió de la tienda.

Fuera, las calles eran negras y solo habitaban algunas personas que salían tarde de sus trabajos. El joven de pronto mostró una mirada sombría y una sonrisa algo... ¿maliciosa? Podría ser. Miró las hierbas, capaces de dormir a un caballo con solo ingerirlas. Si... definitivamente esto iría bien.

- Tan solo espera... Komori. - murmuró, y caminó por un estrecho callejón, perdiéndose entre las penumbras.

* * *

><p>Estaba en la terraza de la escuela, mirando la luna con sus ojos tristes. Hoy, sin duda, eran una de esas noches donde los recuerdos lo abrumaban y no podía dormir. Edgar, la verdad lo echaba de menos. Yui, de verdad la amaba. ¿Qué iba a ser con todas estas emociones confusas? Su corazón, sus sentimientos no estaban preparados para confesarse. No ahora, no podía, pero sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo.<p>

Quería sentirla, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca. Eso era... su amor.

Tal vez por eso que ahora estaba aprendiendo algunas cosas, por ella y por ser alguien mejor. Tal vez hasta por eso había comprado un recetario de postres, que guardaba en su bolso, para intentar hacer algo por ella. Bueno, hacer eso ya era bastante embarazoso. Al ir a comprar eso, no se podía evitar las miradas curiosas de varias mujeres allí. ¿Qué demonios hacia Shu Sakamaki en una tienda de pastelería? Quería golpearse a si mismo.

Sin embargo, mientras se apoyaba en el barandal, su rostro mostró una sonrisa al solo imaginarse a Yui sonriendo por su futuro obsequio. "algo especial" había que hacerle y no quedaba mucho tiempo. Comenzaría en secreto, cocinando alguna que otra cosa. De verdad… eso sería muy cansador y le daba mucha flojera, pero era todo lo que podía hacer por ella. Él no era flores y corazones, pero podría darle alguna que otra rosa. Su corazón ya lo tenía, desde hace mucho tiempo. Pensó con entusiasmo Shu, mientras se fijaba en su telefono celular. Ya eran las diez de la noche, y tal vez había despertado. Quedandose con Reiji, observandola inconciente… ¿Qué habrá escuchado de la conversación que tuvo con Yuma? Ojala que no haya escuchado que sentía cosas por ella, eso arruinaría la sorpresa. Él, solo él debía decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto quería estar con ella, nadie más.

- Sakamaki Shu, ¿o me equivoco? – La voz del doctor Reinheart lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se dio media vuelta con su rostro pacifico.

- Doctor Reinheart, buenas noches. – saludó Shu, y no supo de donde tanta educación. - ¿Se le ofrece algo?

El doctor sonrió con amabilidad, tenía un gran bolso en las manos y sus lentes los tenía en el bolsillo de su delantal blanco. El cabello blanco, increiblemente largo que le era familiar, estaba atado en una coleta.

- Solo venía a decirte que Yui había recobrado la conciencia. – Los ojos de Shu se abrieron de par en par y asintió, algo nervioso. Reinheart rió. – Puedes ir a verla cuando gustes, también le avise a tu hermano Reiji. – ojeó el lugar y bostezó. – Es un bonito lugar, yo por suerte ya cerré mi turno. – Se giró con otra sonrisa. - ¡Ve a verla, muchacho!

Y se fue, dejandolo algo atontado a Shu.

¿Se había despertado? ¿Estaba bien? Estaba con Reiji, y eso solo significaba una cosa. Estaba jugando sus cartas con ella, el maldito, pero no podría culparle. Si también estaba enamorado como Shu, no podría decirle nada. ¿Se habían enamorado de la misma mujer? Si era así… entonces debía competir contra él, Shu no se rendía tan facil.

Mientras caminaba de nuevo, adentrandose en el colegio otra vez, pensó en Yui. ¿Quién decidiría, si fuese como él pensaba? Tal vez, por ella, podría esforzarse para enamorarla.

"_Tal vez solo me siento inseguro" _

* * *

><p>Uniendo sus labios, sintiendo la calidez de la boca de la joven, tomó entre sus manos aquel rostro. Acariciandolo, adorandolo. Ahora ya no había dudas, esos sentimientos no se irían nunca de él. La amaba, amaba a Yui más que a nada en el mundo y si la perdía... él mismo no podría vivir. Estuvo un tiempo largo, sosteniendo sus labios en esa tierna conexión que no quiso terminar. Se sentía tan bien... y ella no se oponía. Con la yema de los dedos acarició sus mejillas, y abrió sus ojos.<p>

Yui tenía los ojos entreabiertos, a punto de cerrarlos. Su sonrojo, más tierno que cualquier otra cosa, le hacía sonreír en su interior. Ahora solo faltaba lo más importante, solamente faltaba la desición de ella... y nada más.

Cuando se separó de ella, la miró con ojos brillantes y entusiastas. Ahora si, estaba declarandole su amor. La amaba, la añoraba y no permitiría a nadie que la toque. Solo él, sería su felicidad por siempre. Hacerla sonreír sería una de sus misiones más importantes y verla alegre sería su sueño hecho realidad, por él.

- A mí... solo me gustas tú, Yui. - Le murmuró, y chocó su aliento contra la piel de Yui.

Ella se estremeció, aun sorprendida y sonrojada.

- Reiji-san... - murmuró, pero él la cayó con otro beso.

Y ésta vez, si le correspondió. Pasó sus brazos humanos por los hombros de él y se apretó a su cuerpo, a pesar de estar en la camilla y Reiji en una silla. Cuando se separaron, él la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la joven.

- Prometeme... que nunca me dejarás de lado. - le murmuró, soplandole suavemente en el cuello.

Yui, sonrojada y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par... solo pudo cerrarlos y abrazarse a él, consolando sus penas.

- Si... Reiji-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin: Capitulo 7 <strong>

**Proximo capitulo: **_**La tristeza de las flores sin alma**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buenas noches :3 :3 <strong>_

_**Reiji: Buenas... noches *sonrojado* **_

_**Shu: Buenas. *Terriblemente enojado* **_

_***Mira a Shu y ve que la miraba con ojos furiosos* **_

_**Shu-san... ¿Qué pasa? :c **_

_**Shu: ¡¿POR QUE TENÍA QUE BESARLA?! **_

_**D: Por que así es la historia! **_

_**Reiji: Creo que no voy a castigarte por el momento, Shelikernr. **_

_**Shu: ¡Callate tú! *se le abalanza encima y comienza la pelea* **_

_**... ok, no puedo competir con ustedes u.u **_

_**Les ha gustado, chicas? :3 Comenzó con el Reiji x Yui y seguirá con... ¿Algo más? heuheueheu :3 **_

_**Bueno, les dejo que la imaginación vuele lejos :3**_

_***Yuma aparece detrás de Shelikernr y a esta casi le da un infarto.* **_

_**Ayato: *del otro lado del mundo* No es tan gracioso cuando te lo hacen a ti, no?! *recuerda la escena del baño* **_

_**Y-Yuma-kun! D: por que? **_

_**Yuma: Por que... ¡Por que no quiero Yaoi con Shu! **_

_**Pero si Shu es tu amigo... tú eres su Edgar... :'3 en algun momento deberías experimentar! :v **_

_**Shu y Yuma: NO! D: **_

_**Ok ok.. sin experimentos gays :3 **_

_**Bueno... como mi internet anda mal y no puedo subir nada, lo subiré lo antes posible también a mi pagina de facebook :'v (Shelikernr, la autora loca) **_

_**Saludos, las amo! **_

_**Bye bye !~ **_

_**By: Shelikernr**_


	9. La tristeza de las flores sin alma

**Capitulo 8 **

_**La tristeza de las flores sin alma **_

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó adormilado el vampiro de ojos magenta, que estaba al lado de Yui.

Los dos sentados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, Reiji miraba curioso como Yui hacía cosas con el papel recortado. Arriba de las sabanas, sin incomodarla, pero ella tapada hasta el pecho por el frío. Eran las once de la noche y todavía seguían en la enfermería, el director les habían dicho que si la movían ahora podría marearse demasiado. Bueno, era solo un día, ¿No? Shu todavía no había vuelto, y eso significa que se tendría que quedar con ella. Recordó que dejó la casa sola, sin nadie... oh no.

Pero, si es por Yui, podría dejársela a cargo de su hermano el irresponsable.

- Estoy haciendo rosas de papel. - dijo divertida, doblando y girando el papel dándole forma.

Reiji enarcó una ceja, mirando como el trabajo de Yui se convertía en una simple flor de papel.

- ¿Quieres… intentarlo? – preguntó ella, algo tímida.

Ni siquiera sabía que le había preguntado, y ya tenía un pedazo de papel en sus manos. Yui lo miraba, expectante, mientras él doblaba y formaba el papel para que sea una flor. Hizo una mueca cuando vio su intento fallido a propósito, hecho solo un revoltijo.

- Parece que no tengo la misma imaginación que tú. – le da el papel arrugado en las manos, y ella parpadeó.

No quería recordar, el intentar hacer algo con sus manos…

Comenzó a reír, y para Reiji fue el sonido más lindo que haya escuchado esa noche.

- Todo se logra si lo intentas. – una simple frase, que hizo hacerle pensar muchas cosas.

No todo funciona si lo intentas. No todo sirve si lo haces andar, no todo se vuelve bueno si somos optimistas. A pesar de sus intentos, de sus esfuerzos, su madre jamás le había reconocido algo de lo que había hecho. Tal vez una cosa o dos, sin embargo solamente una de ellas podía recordar, y no era un recuerdo grato que digamos. Desechó esos pensamientos de su mente, no había manera de que pudiese pensar eso estando Yui a su lado. Con tal solo recordar aquel beso… ese beso con el que le había confesado su cariño… sus labios se volvían húmedos.

Quería más.

Tendría más.

Giró la vista hacia ella, que se encontraba concentrada en sus flores de papel. Tan bella, tan inocente, tan hermosa… La quería mas que cualquier otra cosa, y esas dos semanas que estaban viviendo eran una bendición para él. Tenerla siempre, cuando guste, sin interrupción de sus hermanos… le hubiera gustado que fuese así siempre, que vivieran solamente ellos dos en aquella gran mansión. ¿Desde cuando se había enamorado de ella? La primera vez, con tan solo ver su pequeña figura y esos ojos temerosos, la tachó de niña incompetente. ¿Por qué ahora, comenzaba este amor que no tenía vuelta atrás? Tal vez, esos meses que ella llevaba viviendo con ellos daban sus frutos. Esa sangre, ese cuerpo, ese corazón… querían que fuera todo para él, que su atención sea toda para él.

Por eso ahora se estaban mirando, cuando ella giró su vista rosa para mostrarle la nueva flor de papel. Sus ojos exóticos hipnotizaron sus ojos rosados, y lentamente Reiji iba acercando su rostro. Su corazón, que nunca había latido por un sentimiento, ahora parecía bombear solo para ella. Llegando a rozar sus labios, ella sin moverse siquiera. La besaría con amor, con dulzura, como antes.

Sonó el celular en su bolsillo.

- Tch… - chasqueó la lengua, alejándose y tomando el celular en sus manos. Atendió. – Reiji Sakamaki. – habló sin ganas.

- _Hola… hijo. _

* * *

><p>- ¡Me gustas mucho, senpai!<p>

Observó a la joven que tenía a su frente, buscándole alguna imperfección. Bajo la luz de la luna, una chica que se había quedado a estudiar le había llamado para hablarle de un tema importante. Tenía ojos grandes, de un color avellana intenso y un cabello abundante de color negro azabache. Blanca como el alabastro, con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas por su fuerte confesión. Shu la observó detenidamente, imaginándose otra imagen antes que esa muchacha. Tal vez se la estaba imaginando a Yui, confesandosele de esa manera con su típico sonrojo en las mejillas. La simple idea le hizo sonreír como idiota.

Pero ahora no estaba Yui, sino una humana que le confesaba su amor. Con lentitud se acercó a la chica, y ella lo miró entre sorprendida y feliz. Shu no sabía que hacer en aquellas situaciones, pero hizo lo que… ¿Parecía mejor en ese momento? Acarició la cabeza de la chica, mirándola.

- No puedo corresponderte, lo lamento. – le dijo, y el mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras.

La chica de pronto se tensó y aparto la mirada. No ser correspondido debe doler, pensó Shu. Bueno, no podía mentirle. Ni siquiera quería salir con chicas humanas que no sean… Yui. Bueno, aquella chica había hecho el esfuerzo de confesarsele, no? Tomó su mentón entre sus dedos y se inclinó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. La chica estaba roja a más no poder.

- No te des por vencido, pero no soy apropiado para ti. – le susurró, y su aliento chocó contra el rostro de la chica. Aquella mezcla a menta silvestre y miel.

La soltó y se giró hacia la enfermería. Quería ver a Yui, ver como se encuentra. Solo la había visto cuando se encontraba inconsciente, y eso no era justo. Quería verla despierta, y cuando lo pensó su corazón bombeó en respuesta. ¿Tal vez hoy, era el momento?

- ¡Espera, Shu-senpai! – la chica lo llamó con nerviosismo, y el giró su cabeza para mirarla. ¿Qué quería ahora?

- ¿Si? – preguntó, ya sin ganas.

- A ti… ¿Te gusta alguien? – preguntó.

¿Qué si le gusta alguien? Era obvio, era taaaan obvio. Suspiró, pasando una mano por sus cabellos y dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva. No, no lo comprendía, pero podría fingir interés.

- Si, y no pienso perderla. – le dijo, y se fue caminando hacia las escaleras dejandola sola.

La joven se quedó de pie, mirando donde se encontraba con ojos fríos y sorprendidos. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

- Esto… no se quedará así… - murmuró, y cayó al suelo.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía su padre llamándolo a su celular?!<p>

- Buenas noches… padre. – dijo enojado y sorprendido a la vez. - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- _Bueno… tengo cosas que anunciarles. _– Habló despreocupado, con esa voz etérea suya.

Reiji frunció el ceño. ¿y por qué lo llamaba a él? Yui lo miraba curiosa, y él con sus labios dijo "Es una molestia". A Yui casi se le escapa una risa, nunca había visto a Reiji así.

- Si es como dices, ¿Por qué no has llamado a Shu? Él es el mayor, ¿no? – preguntó fastidiado.

- _No seas tan fastidioso, Reiji. _– repuso Karl Heinz, y una risa soltó. – _Solo quería saber como se encontraba mi hijo, ¿Eso es un crimen? _

Reiji abrió sus ojos de golpe. ¿Qué era lo que acaba de escuchar de su padre? Oh, ese no podría ser su padre tal vez.

- … tch, me encontraba perfectamente antes de que me interrumpieras. – Miró a Yui, y ella se sonrojó al recordar lo que casi pasaba. - Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que anunciar? – habló otra vez.

Karl Heinz se quedó en silencio unos momentos, y cuando habló… sonaba frío.

- _Estoy en la mansión en estos momentos, es algo importante. _

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó, y Yui del susto gritó. - ¡Yui, por todos los santos! – murmuró, mirándola.

- Lo siento, Reiji-san… - se excusó ella, ¡Le había asustado ese cambio de voz repentino!

- _¿Qué, la joven está contigo? _– Preguntó Karl Heinz del otro lado de la línea. – _Ven pronto, Shu todavía no ha vuelto y ya ordené a los sirvientes a que hagan la cena. _

- No puedo. – Repuso Reiji – Yui está enferma y tengo que quedarme con ella.

- _Reiji, no voy a decirlo de otra manera, te vienes aquí o te haré lo mismo que le hice a Shu por reprobar el año. Ella estará bien, no va a morir si se queda sola una mendiga hora. Ven, antes de que desaparezca mi inmensa paciencia. _

Y se cortó la llamada.

Reiji miró la pantalla de su celular con un tic en el ojo y la vena sobresaliendo en su frente. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¡Maldito sea su padre y todos sus malditos derechos como tal! Miró a Yui que parecía saber menos que él, obviamente.

- Tengo que marcharme. – le dijo frunciendo el ceño y cerrando sus ojos, no quería irse.

- ¿Ese era tu padre, Reiji-san? – le preguntó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Increíblemente, funcionó en él.

- Ah, si… No sé qué trae entre manos. – murmuró, desinteresado y se levantó de la cama. – Volveré cuando ese sujeto deje de molestarme.

- D-de acuerdo…

Yui miró como Reiji se ajustaba su chaqueta escolar y acomodaba el cabello y sus lentes. Reiji era muy apuesto, ¿Desde cuándo lo había notado? Las mejillas se le tornaron de un rojo carmesí al pensar aquello. ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Komori! Se dijo a sí misma. Antes de irse, Reiji se adelantó hacia ella y tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

- Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo para extrañarme. – le dijo, confiado, y depositó un beso cálido en sus labios.

Cuando se separó de ella, se había ido con rapidez de la habitación. Reiji caminaba en los pasillos de la enfermería, tocándose los labios por aquel beso. No tenía pensando… dárselo. No así, sin embargo las cosas eran diferentes. Cruzó otro pasillo y se encontró con alguien que no quería ver.

* * *

><p>Miró las flores de papel que había hecho, inmóvil y con sus ojos bien abiertos. Ya no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, quizá también este sea un sueño. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar desde que Reiji entró a la enfermería? La besó… la trató con cariño… se acostó junto a ella para darle calor… ¡La volvió a besar! Oh, por favor Dios, si esa es una de tus grandes pruebas, te suplico que ya me des una señal. Pensó Yui sin podérselo creer. ¿Por qué, en esos momentos, aquellos vampiros se comportaban tan lindos con ella? Y Reiji fue… demostrativo físicamente. Hace solo tres días habían sido tan distantes con ella, tan fríos y enfadados… Las cosas comenzaban a marearla si seguían girando a esa velocidad. ¿Esto qué estaba pasando, querría decir que serían así de buenos con ella? No… podría saberlo, pero con que no la odien le haría tan feliz…<p>

"_A mí solo me gustas tú, Yui" _

"_Prométeme que nunca me dejarás de lado" _

Su voz… parecía un grito de auxilio, y no pudo negarse a él. Esa voz tan llena de dolor, a pesar de que él no se daba cuenta, hacía que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos. Por eso lo abrazó… y le dijo que si, que nunca lo dejaría de lado.

Pero si Reiji hacía esas cosas… como besarla de esa manera… solo la confundiría más. Tal vez el vampiro le esté mostrando sus sentimientos, pero ella no se había parado a pensar sobre sus propios sentimientos. ¿Lo quería, lo amaba, quien podría saberlo? Su corazón… no podía decidirse, eso era obvio. Ahora estaba tan confundida que no podía pensar con claridad.

Pero, si Reiji ni Shu la odiaban, la haría feliz por completo. De todos modos ellos dos eran como sus protectores desde ahora, ya que sus otros vampiros divertidos se habían ido lejos por dos semanas… Tan solo dos semanas, donde los tendría a ellos dos sin odiarla. La sola idea le hizo sonreír. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

Siguió haciendo flores de papel, cuando volviera a casa tendría un hermoso ramo. Las pondría en la mesa principal, de seguro a Shu-san y a Reiji-san le gustarán mucho.

- Tengo que esforzarme… - murmuró, sonriente.

Sus esfuerzos daban frutos, frutos que iluminaban su pequeña alma.

* * *

><p>- Shu. – dijo, nuevamente frío.<p>

Los dos se miraron y chispas explotaban en el ambiente. No por Shu, sino por Reiji. ¿Dónde se había metido en todo este tiempo?

- ¿Cómo está Yui? – preguntó de pronto, y Reiji solo se limitó a desviar la mirada.

El momento del beso todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza, sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción y ni siquiera habían sido muchos. Chasqueó la lengua, algo nervioso en su interior.

- Está bien, pero está descansando. – mintió, y caminó hacia la salida. – Ah, "ese sujeto" está en la mansión… más vale que prepares una excusa por no estar allí para recibirlo.

Reiji salió por la puerta, dejando a Shu solo y algo sorprendido.

¿Karl Heinz llamó a Reiji y no a él? Eso era extraño, siempre Shu recibía las llamadas de su padre. A pesar de que era una molestia de hombre, era su padre y debía tratarlo con respeto. Sin embargo en su mente… ¡Maldito viejo promiscuo y amante de las fiestas! Gritaba su interior al ver tooodas las invitaciones que le llegaban cada semana. Ese viejo o no tenía nada que hacer o le gustaba hacer pasar vergüenza a sus hijos.

Pero ahora no era tiempo para pensar en su padre, sino para pensar en Yui. Entonces, ¿Ella estaba durmiendo y Reiji solamente la estaba vigilando? IMPOSIBLE. Reiji sería educado, con modales, todo lo que él diga… pero lo que si sabía de su hermano, es que cuando tenía sed la tomaba y no se hablaba más. Por el momento, podía notar la sed de Reiji en su mirada y sus acciones. Los vampiros, cuando no beben sangre humana durante mucho tiempo, son propensos a tener actitudes agresivas y nerviosas. Oh, ahora que se daba cuenta por eso Subaru era así, pensó divertido mientras se encaminaba hacia la enfermería.

- ¡Shu-san! – dijo sorprendida ella cuando el pasó la puerta, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yui.

¿Dormida, no? Reiji, maldito mentiroso egoísta.

- Pensé que estabas dormida. – murmuró él, algo interesado por lo que estaba haciendo.

- Oh, bueno… quiero terminar estas flores de papel. – dijo ella, muy alegre.

¿Flores de papel? Recordaba algo sobre hacer flores en papel en clase… ¿A ella también le había tocado esa clase tan aburrida? Pero, a juzgar por cómo se entretenía con el papel, parecía gustarle. Se acercó a ella en silencio, observando cada movimiento de sus manos femeninas. Tan lindas, tan suaves. Las sentía cálidas si las tocaba, y era como acariciar las nubes del cielo azul. Se sentó, sin apartar de su rostro la mirada. Parecía feliz, ¿Qué habrá hecho con Reiji?

Pensar en eso casi le hace morderse la lengua.

¡Mataría de verdad a su hermano menor si la habría tocado contra su voluntad! Esperen… ¡¿De dónde había salido eso?! Dios, estaba comportándose tan… como Ayato. Se carcajeó en su interior al verse así, joven como su hermano menor y claramente celoso de todo. Pero en serio, era de verdad, mataría a su hermano si le había tocado un solo pelo de la cabeza. El amor le estaba inundando el corazón de aquel sentimiento de posesión, querer decirle a todo el mundo que era suya… SOLAMENTE SUYA. Pero no, por el momento solo podría callarse y esperar a que aquel ángel llamado Yui le diga sus sentimientos.

Pero si su hermano jugaba sucio…

- Shu-san ~

La voz de Yui lo sacó de sus pensamientos sombríos. Oh, estaba llamándolo desde hace rato. Maldición, y él que estaba pensando tan a fondo… La miró y vio como ella le tendía una flor para que la viera. Era hermosa, parecía una rosa de plata por el papel luminoso. La tomó entre sus manos y la observó fijamente… Yui tenía talento para esas cosas, convertir un insipido papel en algo hermoso como una rosa. De pronto, un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

_**Flash Back **_

_- ¡Mira, madre, hice una rosa de papel! – Reiji, a sus seis años de edad, miraba a su madre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Shu observaba mientras pintaba sobre los dibujos que había hecho. Sonrió, su hermano tenía mucho talento. La flor era preciosa, y de seguro que a su madre le encantaría. Sin embargo, Beatrice ni siquiera dirigió su mirada al niño. _

_- Maaaaaaaaadre… - murmuró Reiji otra vez, tirando de la manga del vestido de la mujer vampiro. _

_- Reiji, no molestes, estoy haciendo algo importante. _

_El niño de cabello negro bajó la cabeza, triste. _

_Shu de pronto frunció el ceño, ¿Estar mirando el horizonte con cara de adolescente enamorada era algo importante? ¡Que mala era su madre, santo cielo! Se levantó de donde estaba y tomó la mano de su madre. Beatrice se giró al instante en que Shu lo tocó, mientras Reiji miraba curioso. Él era demasiado niño para comprender todavía lo que después sería el odio. El hermano mayor tomó la rosa de papel de las manos de Reiji y se la enseñó a su madre con el ceño fruncido. _

_- Reiji hizo algo muy lindo solo para ti, ¿Ves, madre? – su voz y su rostro se expresaban a la perfección con lo enfadado que estaba. _

_Beatrice lo miró con la boca abierta y luego observó la flor. En si era preciosa, y Reiji tenía sus ojos tan entusiasmados… La tomó entre sus manos y la observó detenidamente. Al cabo de un minuto que parecieron horas, sonrió levemente. _

_- Es muy bonita, hijo. Gracias. – le dijo a Reiji, y puso aquella flor en su cabello rubio perfectamente atado. _

_Shu sonrió y se volvió a Reiji, y este le miraba con una sonrisa. Ahora Reiji estaba feliz gracias a él, ¡Gracias a su hermano mayor! _

_- ShuShu, ¡Vamos a jugar! – pronunció el apodo que Reiji le había dado desde que podía hablar. _

_Shu asintió, sonriendo a un más. _

_Los dos corrieron hacia el jardín de rosas, riendo y gritando cual niños pequeños, como lo eran en ese entonces. _

_**Fin flashback. **_

- Mi madre decía… que las flores artificiales no tenían alma, que solo era un pedazo triste de material insípido. – dijo sin pensar Shu, desvaneciendo ese recuerdo de su mente.

Yui de pronto hizo una cara algo extraña, parecía preocupada. ¿Preocupada por qué, por qué no le gusten las flores de papel? Él observó la flor, mirándola de reojo y riendo en su interior con cada expresión que hacía.

- Oh… entonces, Shu-san, ¿No te gustan las flores de papel? – La voz de Yui parecía decepcionada.

Entonces, el Sakamaki mayor levantó la mirada. La observó, apreciando todos los detalles de su rostro. Su piel clara como el alabastro, sus ojos rosados resplandecientes, enmarcados por hermosas pestañas largas, Sus labios enternecedora mente sensuales y su… su presencia tan agradable. Inconscientemente se había acercado lo suficiente para sentir su aliento contra el rostro, y casi se estremece a sentir una nueva sensación en su cuerpo.

- No, todo lo contrario. – Respondió él, y volvió a clavar su mirada azul a los ojos de Yui.

Se miraron por un largo rato, observándose entre sí. Yui estaba perdida en su mirada, en aquella mirada llena de… Misterio. No podría explicarlo mejor. Mirar a los ojos a Shu, era como acercarse a un misterio que era imposible descifrar. Tan extraño, tan atrayente… tan peligroso.

Los ojos rojos de Reiji aparecieron en su mente junto a una pregunta que nunca había formulado.

Y tal vez ahora, era el momento.

- Shu-san… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – murmuró, concentrada en su propia voz.

Escuchó suspirar al vampiro, pero ni sus labios se movieron. Se esforzaba por estar tranquila, pero los nervios la carcomían por dentro de repente. ¿Cómo podría ser eso?

- Pregunta… - dijo Shu, sin apartar su vista de ella.

Bueno, era el momento. De seguro Shu le respondería.

- ¿Por qué Reiji-san y tú se odian tanto?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin: capítulo 8<strong>

**Próximo capitulo: **_**La verdad de un pasado doloroso.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>ueeeeeenas ~ hoy, como mi pagina tiene 200 mg, les subo un nuevo cap :3 <em>**

**_Veamos que piensan los chicos acerca de todo esto 7u7 _**

**_Shu: sigo enojado contigo, pero me alegra ver a Yui y... zzzzzz _**

**_Reiji: Terminará eligiendome a mí, ¿No? Obvio que si, yo soy lo mejor para Yui. _**

**_Yuma: ¿Por qué no se callan? Cuando hay terceros, es que el tercero se la queda. _**

**_Reiji: ¡DI ESO OTRA VEZ, GRANDOTE! _**

**_Shu: ¿Quieres pelear, Edgar? *enojado* _**

**_Yuma: VENGAN, A VER SI SE ATREVEN GILES! _**

**_*Todos comienzan a pelear, Yui y Shelikernr se alejan lentamente*_**

**_Shelikernr: y tú, Yui... ¿Qué piensas respecto a la historia? _**

**_Yui: Pienso que Shelikernr-san debería dejar de meterme en estos embrollos amorosos *sonrojada* _**

**_Shelikernr: pff... ya verás lo que es embrollo en el proximo capitulo :3 _**

**_Sin más que decir, ¡Nos vemos! _**


	10. La verdad de un pasado doloroso

**Capitulo 9 **

_**La verdad de un pasado doloroso**_

- ¿¡Cómo que no está con ninguno de ustedes!? - Karl Heinz se sintió, sin duda, completamente decepcionado.

- ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decirte? - preguntó enfadado Reiji, a él le afectaba de sobremanera también.

- ¿Entonces ella sigue soltera?

- Si.

- ¿Ni siquiera con Raito?

- ¡Que no está con nadie, he dicho! - exclamó otra vez el segundo Sakamaki a su padre, ya completamente irritado.

Estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, el padre en el sillón grande de gamuza roja y el hijo sentado en el sillón más chico, de cuero negro. Karl Heinz había ido de visita para... esperen, eso Reiji no lo sabía. ¿Qué demonios hacía el viejo allí? Solamente se sentaron, hablaron sobre Yui y sobre si estaba con uno de sus hermanos por alguna razón en especial que Reiji desconocía. Su padre jugaba infantil con sus cabellos blancos y miraba aburrido el fuego que chispeaba en la chimenea. Parecía algo decepcionado por lo que acababa de enterarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso Karl Heinz quería que se enamoren de Yui? Bueno, enamorado Reiji ya estaba, pero... Debía esperar la respuesta de Yui para que estén juntos. ¿No?

- Bueno... parece que todavía no se va a cumplir mi sueño de tener nietos. - murmuró divertido el líder Sakamaki mientras una sonrisa corría por su rostro.

A Reiji casi se le sube toda la sangre a la cabeza de golpe. ¡Nietos, su padre promiscuo e impulsivo quería nietos!

- ¿Nietos? ¿Para qué te odien como te odian tus hijos? - preguntó con sarcasmo Reiji mientras rodaba los ojos.

Karl Heinz parpadeó, haciéndose el inocente.

- ¿Me odian? - preguntó, y Reiji casi se hecha a reír.

- Creo que tres de nosotros te odian con intensidad, y no están equivocados. - murmuró el pelinegro.

Karl Heinz se carcajeó como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, y suspiró al quedarse en silencio. Reiji, a pesar de que no era de tomar, bebió un poco de su copa de vino anteriormente servida. Su padre al rato hizo lo mismo, y cruzaron sus miradas.

- Mira, Reiji, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo y no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. – dijo Karl Heinz, dejando la copa de vino en la mesa frente a ambos y apoyando sus codos en las rodillas.

¿Su padre así de serio? Mmm... Apenas podía creérselo, sin embargo decidió seguirle el juego.

- ¿Sobre qué? – cruzó las piernas y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué odias tanto a Shu? – preguntó su padre de repente, y él perdió la voz.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué si odio a Reiji, preguntas? – murmuró Shu, mirando la nada mientras se sentaba a su lado en la camilla.<p>

Aquella pregunta lo había puesto a pensar, cosas que no había pensado antes. ¿Qué pasaba con su hermano? ¿Por qué era así? Tal vez, algo le estaba ocultando y no quería que se enterase, pero prefirió no saberlo. Yui lo miró con un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas mientras asentía, timida. Dios santo, que tierna era, pensó Shu.

Yui se estaba mordiendo la lengua en su interior. ¡Al fin lo había preguntado, y Shu podría decirle la verdad! Con lo que habían hablado antes, él si era sincero con sus palabras o no le ocultaba las cosas. Bueno, no es que quisiera saberlo todo, pero esto… esto era importante. ¿No?

- No odio a mi hermano, no tengo razones. – dijo, suspirando. **  
><strong>

Yui abrió sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa. ¿Qué? ¿Él no odiaba a Reiji? Pero si él…

- Reiji-san… él…

- Desconozco el motivo por el que Reiji me odia. – explicó en voz baja Shu, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. – Pero tengo la esperanza de que se le quite ese lado infantil algún día.

Entonces, a Shu se le abrieron los ojos de golpe también. Infantil, lado, esperanza… todo eso se entrelazaba a su pasado con su madre y...

- Creo que tengo una teoría… pero no estoy completamente seguro de que sea eso. – murmuró, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Yui enarcó una ceja, moviendo sus pestañas descaradamente delante de él y provocándolo a que haga una que otra travesura… pero debía controlarse, al menos por el momento.

- ¿Cuál es, Shu-san? – preguntó ella, y se llevó unas manos a su frente donde estaba la venda.

Al verla hacer eso, recordó lo sucedido cuando hablaba con el Mukami. Eso era descortés, no había preguntado si le dolía o no. La acarició con sus dedos, como si estuviera comprobando la hinchazón. Bueno, había bajado considerablemente desde que se golpeó la frente, así que no había problema.

- Oye…

Antes de que Yui pudiera responder, e incluso pudiera respirar. Shu le dio, para su sorpresa, un beso en la frente. Sin dolor, porque solo los había posado con suavidad… como un mimo. Shu cerró sus ojos al hacerlo, mantenía su mente relajada y eso era sorprendente.

- ¿Duele? – preguntó él en un susurro, y ella negó con la cabeza. Shu sonrió levemente. – Que alivio… - suspiró. – Mira… te contaré algo que dudo mucho que Reiji te cuente a ti… es el muy reservado.

Yui asintió, volviendo a prestar atención. Esta sería la primera vez que Yui escucharía tantas palabras juntas de Shu.

- Cuando nosotros éramos pequeños, nuestra madre hacía demasiada diferencia entre nosotros. Reiji, al ser el menor, se mantenía al margen de los problemas familiares y los regaños de nuestra madre. En cambio yo, por ser el mayor… fui el que tuvo que saber demasiadas cosas. Mi madre estaba conmigo pero nunca estaba con Reiji, y eso hizo que él quedara solo… la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero no creas que me gustaba esa situación. Hasta ahora, si mi madre estuviera viva, seguiría molesto con ella por tratar así a Reiji. Somos hermanos, éramos sus hijos, merecíamos ser tratados por iguales y no por… separado. – exhaló el aire, ya cansado. – Esa es mi teoría del por qué puede odiarme Reiji.

- Yo… lo lamento tanto… - dijo ella sin pensar, desviando la mirada.

- No importa, ahora ella es cosa del pasado.

- Entonces, ¿Shu-san no odia a Reiji-san? – preguntó en un murmullo ella, sorprendida por la historia que acababa de escuchar.

Shu volvió a sonreír, algo más calmado cuando acarició a Yui.

- No, no lo odio… a ninguno de mis hermanos. – le dijo, en un susurro, acercándose más a ella.

- ¿Y… a… mí? – preguntó Yui, ya nerviosa y con su rostro demasiado cerca del vampiro.

* * *

><p>– No me creas tonto, sé mejor que toda la familia de como defenestras a Shu en tu mente.<p>

A Reiji casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando escuchó eso, pero fingió tranquilidad. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Bueno, Reiji daba a entender a todo el mundo que no quería a su hermano mayor, pero no sabía que su padre estaba enterado. ¿Cómo va a estar enterado, si nunca está con ellos? El maldito se hacía el buen padre y ni siquiera él los había educado, viejo descarado.

- Eso no te concierne, padre. – repuso en voz baja, mirando hacia otro sitio.

- Es por Beatrice, ¿Verdad?

- …

La conversación comenzaba a tornarse sombría para Reiji, cuando esos recuerdos comenzaron a crecer en su mente.

Karl Heinz se levantó del sillón, mirando a Reiji con… ¿Qué era eso que estaba en sus ojos? Algo extraño, que no conocía. Bueno, el padre ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando o si sabía y no querría contarle. Reiji, que estaba con su vista en otro sitio, lo miró de reojo mientras Karl Heinz se acomodaba la capa detrás de él.

- Solo te diré algo, Reiji. – habló frío y serio, mirándolo desde abajo. – No por que Shu sea el mayor significa que tú tampoco seas importante. Amé a Beatrice, amé a todas mis mujeres y las sigo amando aun difuntas. No importa que haya hecho tu madre con ustedes, los dos son parte importante de lo que será el nuevo gobierno de los vampiros. – Sonrió, sarcástico. – No puedo creer que estés pasando lo mismo que yo pasé con Ritcher… pensé que eras más inteligente.

Reiji no tenía palabras, y sus ojos se abrían de par en par al escuchar eso. La fachada de tranquilidad se había destrozado a sus pies mientras su padre avanzaba por la sala de estar. ¿Qué mierda… acababa de escuchar? No, seguramente era una de las tantas pesadillas que tenía. Se mordió levemente la lengua para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, y era nada más y nada menos que la realidad. Su padre, diciendo esas cosas.

DIOS SANTO.

- Espera, ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al verlo caminar hacia la salida.

Karl Heinz se volteó, parpadeando y mirando a Reiji algo aburrido.

- Pensé que querías ir con la chica, yo puedo llevarte. – comentó desinteresado.

- ¿Llevarme en qué? ¿En tu espalda? – preguntó, sarcástico. Estaba intentando parecer natural, relajado. Pero lo que su padre le había dicho lo había… atormentado por así decirlo.

- Deja de ser molesto con tu sarcasmo de presumido, te llevaré en mi nuevo auto.

¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¿Un auto? ¿ÉL? ¡Por favor, si tenía su propia limosina! ¡Además podía teletransportarse a su antojo!

- Andando, Reiji, no lo diré otra vez. – gritó su padre, y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba fuera de la mansión.

_Maldito viejo despilfarrador… _

* * *

><p>En la mansión Mukami algo estaba pasando.<p>

Bueno, Yuma ya se había dado cuenta desde que salieron de la escuela. Pero, de todos modos, ¿Qué era lo que andaba mal? Comieron con tranquilidad, en silencio, y Ruki lo observaba algo… ¿Curioso? Eso no le molestó.

Pero lo que si le molestó, fue la mirada burlona y esa risa perversa en el rostro de Kou.

- ¡Ya deja de mirarme así, maldición! – se quejó cuando se encontraron en la cocina, por un vaso de agua.

El idol solo se carcajeó, intentando controlar esa sonrisa idiota que tenía en el rostro. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocultando? Pensó Yuma con el ceño fruncido. Le daría cachetadas si no paraba, lo juraba por su vida. ¡Estaba hartándolo!

- Lo siento, Yuma-kun~ - se dijo carcajeando mientras se rascaba la cabeza, y con mirada perversa chasqueó la lengua. – Es que no puedo esconder mis "sentimientos".

Kou cayó al piso, riéndose de su chiste que Yuma no lograba entender.

¿Sentimientos? ¿Esconder? ¿Ké? _**(N/A: Ké :v ) **_

- Tch, ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Esto ya no es gracioso. – gruñó el alto, y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Kou.

- Yuma-kun… Ruki te llama… - Azusa salió de la nada, mirando con sus ojos grises al castaño.

Yuma apretó sus colmillos con fuerza, por ahora Kou se había salvado. Oh no, pero volvería, lo prometía. Nadie se burlaba de él, menos su hermano idiota. Sin darle las gracias a Azusa fue caminando hacia donde se encontraba Ruki, que miraba distraído por una ventana.

- Que sucede, Ruki. – musitó el vampiro alto, mirando también fuera de la ventana. La noche era hermosa comparada con otras que había vivido.

- Pues… tengo ciertas dudas que quería aclarar contigo, Yuma-kun. – respondió el hermano mayor, y se giró para estar cara a cara con su hermano.

Yuma asintió, pero Ruki jamás habló. Se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose entre sí. El Mukami mayor parecía querer encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba preguntarle, y Yuma cada vez más se impacientaba. Demonios, ¿Acaso era tan importante?

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ruki inspiró hondo.

- ¿Eres gay, Yuma?

…

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás diciendo?! – gritó sorprendido, con un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

¡Demonios, su hermano le venía con eso en ese momento! Ruki suspiró, pasando una mano por sus cabellos y cerró sus ojos, estaba irritado. ¿Tan pronto? Se preguntó Yuma en su interior.

- Mira, Yuma, sé que es difícil aceptarlo en el primer momento, pero quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo en esto. – el joven de cabello negro puso una mano en su hombro.

Cuando Ruki dijo eso, Yuma escuchó la risa audible de Kou. El maldito estaba escuchando todo y se le estaba pasando en grande. ¡Ah, por eso era que se estaba riendo el muy desgraciado! Sin embargo, ¿Por qué llegaron a esa conclusión tan de repente? Él no era gay y nunca lo sería, por eso tanta sorpresa en él. ¿Desde cuándo había puesto en duda su masculinidad?

- ¡Ya deja de tratarme así, todo esto es un puto malentendido! – se sacó la mano de su hombro de un manotazo y cerró sus ojos con enojo. ¿Es que acaso no lo entendían? – ¡ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES, NUNCA LO NEGUÉ Y NO LO VOY A NEGAR AHORA MIERDA!

- pfff… ¿Ni siquiera te simpatiza Shu-kun? ~ - la voz de Kou le hizo abrir los ojos.

¿Qué?

- Bueno… si quieres salir con un Sakamaki… sería tu decisión… - murmuró pensativo Ruki, llevando una mano a su barbilla.

- ¿A Yuma… le gustan los… chicos…? – preguntó el pequeño Mukami, viéndolo desde la puerta de la cocina.

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡CALLENSE, DEJEN DE HABLAR SOBRE MI SEXUALIDAD DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Se fue enojadísimo hacia su huerto, y todos se miraron entre sí.

- Nos salió bien ~

Ruki sonrió, a pesar de que no era de su estilo hacer esto… era divertido.

- Molestarlo un poco a veces resulta gracioso. – murmura mientras miraba el jardín, donde un Yuma vociferaba groserías. – Sigue siendo un niño inmaduro… – se carcajeó.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué si te odio a ti? – preguntó Shu con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. - ¿Por qué ahora preguntas cosas como estas?<p>

- Porque… quiero saber, es importante. – pensó mientras evitaba la mirada como podía, verlo a los ojos solo hacía que su pecho volviera a correr como loco una carrera.

Se miraban de cerca. Bueno, mirar era la palabra equivocada. Yui evitaba a toda costa la mirada de Shu por temor a su sonrojo, no quería que la viera de esa forma vergonzosa. Shu, en cambio, estaba contagiado por esa timidez tan linda de aquella humana. Cada vez que hacía eso, más quería tenerla entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar si la odiaba? ¿Acaso era ciega a todo lo que estaba sucediendo? ¡Es todo lo contrario!, gritaba su mente. ¡Mirame!, gritaba su cuerpo. Te amo, expresaba su corazón. Todo al mismo tiempo, y eso lo mareaba. Quería responderle, pero las palabras se le atascaban. Es más, no existían tales palabras. No sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía por ella.

- Yui… - murmuró, y la abrazó con fuerza.

Tal vez, podría bastar con esto.

- ¿Shu-san? – preguntó ella confundida, pero él la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Escucha… - murmuró Shu, cerrando sus ojos a la nada. – No importa lo que pase, nunca voy a odiarte. Siempre te querré.

"_siempre te querré" _

Yui abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ésta vez. ¿Era Shu el que estaba diciendo esas palabras tan bonitas? Palabras que se alojaban en su pecho, haciendo latir fuertemente su corazón esperanzado. No la odiaba, la quería, según él siempre la querría. Una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad surgió de su rostro. Ella también lo quería a él, a los dos. Se separaron, y ella le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Radiante, feliz, así estaba Yui. Shu solo consistió en sonreírle timidamente y acariciar con ternura su mejilla.

Ese contacto… hacía que toda su piel se tranquilice.

- Ejem… - alguien carraspeó, y los dos se dieron la vuelta hacia la puerta.

Reiji y Karl Heinz estaban en la puerta. Uno sonriendo amablemente y otro aniquilando con la mirada a su hermano mayor. Shu frunció el ceño y se levantó de la silla donde estaba, en modo de saludo. Yui miraba curiosa, ¿Quién era aquel hombre? Por estrafalario que fuese, no lo conocía del todo.

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Karl, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver la confusión en sus ojos rosados. – Es un placer conocerte, Yui.

- Señor, ¿Usted es…? – por alguna razón, su corazón bombeó un latido al escuchar su voz.

El Sakamaki mayor sonrió otra vez, y elevando una mano hacia donde ella se encontraba se presentó con caballerosidad.

- Mi nombre es Karl Heinz, Sakamaki Karl Heinz.

Shu suspiró, cerrando sus ojos con frustración.

- Nuestro…

- Padre… - murmuró ella, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin: Capitulo 9 <strong>

**Proximo Capitulo: Lord oscuro.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo que les espera en el siguiente... van a morir XD<strong>_

_**Yuma: ¡Te digo que no soy gay!  
>Shelikernr: yo se que no lo eres :3 cof cof Edgar x Shu cof cof <strong>_

_**Hoy no puedo comentar mucho.. así que solo les dejaré lo que puse en el fic "si, quiero" **_

_**Mi computadora se dañó y tardaré más de una semana en subir nuevo cap... así que perdonen de antemano... **_

_**¡Pero volveré, lo prometo! **_

_**Bye bye! las quiero :'3 **_


	11. Lord Oscuro

**Capitulo 10**

_**Lord Oscuro**_

- Ya, entonces cuéntame de ti. ¿A qué te dedicabas antes de llegar? - pregunta con voz amable, y Yui creía que de verdad no era padre de esos chicos.

La cena se había hecho algo tarde, pero todos tenían hambre a esas horas. Por la preocupación apenas habían probado algo en la tarde ni mucho menos tomado agua, así que para todos esta era una bendición. La cena era deliciosa, un estofado casero por las sirvientas del castillo de Karl. Yui estaba con una sonrisa no falsa, pues la llegada del padre representaba que sabría mucho más de sus vampiros. Incluso ahora, hasta Karl Heinz tenía cierto interés en su vida.

- Ayudaba a mi padre en la iglesia, señor. - dijo ella amablemente, sonriendo con alegría. Shu y Reiji apenas hablaban en la cena, ojeando a su padre con miradas de advertencia.

- Pues es muy irónico que hayas parado aquí. - Rió con diversión, aunque Karl Heinz sabía que eso era mentira.

Él, desde el principio, la había escogido a ella para ser Eva. Ahora mismo solamente estaba disfrutando de su propia historia. Yui bajó la mirada algo avergonzada y siguió probando un poco de su comida, deliciosa a decir verdad.

- Tienes muy buenos modales en la mesa. - comentó Karl cuando la vio tan educada, limpiándose delicadamente la boca con su servilleta. - ¿Acaso mi hijo te estuvo dando clases o ya eras toda una señorita de antes?

Cuando soltó eso, a Reiji casi se le atraganta el pedazo de carne que intentaba tragar. Con discreción tosió un poco y se acomodó en su asiento, incomodo. Shu miraba de vez en cuando a Yui y ella le devolvía las miradas, pero solo un sonrojo representaba el tema del asunto. Reiji, cuando ella lo miraba sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí. ¡Solamente... por un beso! Era obvio que estaba mal de cierto modo, avergonzándose así delante del Lord.

_"El lord oscuro" _Pensó ella con diversión.

- Reiji-san fue muy amable cuando me enseñó lo que me faltaba. - y sonrió con alegría, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

Shu casi se cae de espaldas al oír eso. Un día, cuando estaba vagando por los pasillos de la mansión, escuchaba a Reiji gritarle muchas veces por hacerlo mal. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero las palabras como "incompetente" "ignorante" y "Si ni siquiera sabes mantenerte a ti misma, ¿Cómo serás una mujer que mantiene una familia en un futuro?" abordaban toooodos los gritos. No le había importado de no ser porque ella se lo perdonaba TODO. Bueno, a él y a todo sus hermanos. ¿Quién diría que esa pequeña niña de 17 años sería tan bondadosa? Una razón más por la que la amaba.

- Ya veo... - Karl Heinz probó bocado otra vez, y en unos minutos comieron en silencio.

- Yui, Rainheart-sensei dice que no hagas muchos movimientos bruscos. - le dijo Reiji en su tono habitual, al terminar de beber de su copa. - No hagas nada imprudente, ¿De acuerdo?

Karl Heinz soltó una risita ahogada, conteniéndose las ganas de golpear la mesa de la risa. ¡Esto era, sin duda, una maldita broma! pensaba divertido el padre. Claro, ellos no sabían que ÉL era Rainheart.

- Si, Reiji-san. - dijo ella sonriéndole y volvió a su comida.

Pareciera que fue la única que no había captado la risa del vampiro.

* * *

><p>Una mujer de cabellos negros y ondulados entró en la habitación de un joven, con una bandeja repleta de comida deliciosa en sus manos.<p>

- Sousuke, hijo, debes comer algo al menos. - le dijo con cariño mientras depositaba la bandeja en una mesa baja. Arqueó una ceja. - ¿Qué haces?

El joven de ojos dorados y cabello azabache miró a su madre para sonreírle con ternura. En sus manos, quitaba las espinas de las rosas rojas y las depositaba con delicadeza arriba de papel celofán. Al contar las doce, Sousuke las envolvió y con agilidad formó un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Volvió a mirar a su madre, enseñándole su trabajo bien hecho.

- Es para... una joven. - dijo, y un rubor en sus mejillas apareció.

Su madre parpadeó, para luego mostrar una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su hijo. Acarició sus cortos cabellos negros.

- Oh… ejeje… - rascó su cabeza, algo incomoda. – Venía a preguntarte si cocinarías después, sobre esos pastelillos con hierba de ensueño… ¿Los harás para el proyecto, verdad?

Sousuke asintió.

- Ya tengo la cantidad exacta para hacerlo, la última había quedado muy mal y deje a un conejillo de indias con fiebre…

Los dos callaron unos segundos… y luego su madre retomó la conversación, alegre.

- Estoy muy feliz de que hayas encontrado a una chica, ojalá ella pueda corresponderte. - dijo con amor la mujer, mostrando más sonrisas tiernas. - Pero come un poco, que esa chica no se vuelva todo tu mundo. - rio, y abandonó la habitación.

Sousuke siguió con su tarea de adornar las flores, acariciando los pétalos rojos parecidos a la seda de las rosas. Tan hermosas, tan frágiles, sentía la leve necesidad se apretarlas con su puño. ¿Cómo se llama esa sensación? Hacer algo... imperdonable.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al tiempo de que sus ojos se oscurecieron de pura lascivia.

- Con que mi mundo... - murmuró.

* * *

><p>- ¡No puedes hablar en serio! - gruñó por lo bajo Reiji en su laboratorio.<p>

- Solo se quedará unos días y luego se irá. - dijo Shu, molesto. Apoyado sobre la pared.

A Shu tampoco le hacía gracia que su padre se quede unos días con ellos, no querían compartir a Yui. ¡Obvio que no querían! Menos con ese viejo que todo lo que hacía era para su propio beneficio.

- Tch... Nunca viene a vernos y ahora quiere quedarse unos días... ¡Es imperdonable!

Reiji, sin duda, estaba más que furioso. ¡No aguantaba ni un momento más a ese maldito! Incluso si podría hacer algo con él...

- ¡Ya basta, Reiji! - exclamó Shu. Ya se había molestado.

Reiji lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido.

- Es nuestro padre, él es quien manda y si no está él al mando soy YO. - Abrió la puerta con fuerza innecesaria y le dedicó una mirada fría. - Deja de hacer estos malditos berrinches.

La cerró estrepitosamente, y el golpe se hizo escuchar por toda la mansión. El mayor Sakamaki caminó por los pasillos terriblemente enojado. ¡Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite! Si seguía así, mataría a alguien… lo juraba. Primero su padre, que no hacía nada más que verles la cara a sus hijos y después Reiji con sus ataques de vagina. De verdad estaba harto, ¡HARTO!

- ¿Shu-san? – pero una vocecita lo hizo tranquilizar en dos segundos.

Yui estaba plantada en frente de él, mirándolo con curiosidad mientras juntaba las manos detrás de sí. Parecía una niña pequeña con esa mirada tan inocente, tan infantil. Debía recordar que tenía 17 años o sino pensaría que lo que quería hacerle sería de pederasta.

- ¿Sucede alg…? ¡Argh!

Una terrible punzada de dolor dentro de su cabeza le hizo perder el equilibrio. Se sujetó con las dos manos las sienes y se apoyó en una pared, completamente concentrado en el dolor. Demonios, dolía mucho. Nunca había sentido algo así en su vida. ¿Qué demonios podría ser?

- ¡Shu-san! – la voz preocupada de ella se acercó, tocó su hombro con timidez. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cuando pudo recuperar la compostura, la miró un poco con sus manos aún en su cabeza. El dolor había cesado, gracias a Dios. Pero… ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

- Estoy bien, no es nada grave. – dijo no muy convencido, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Es solo una punzada, no es nada.

- ¿En serio, Shu-san? – su vocecita estaba llena de preocupación.

Yui se le quedó mirando un poco, preocupada. Demonios, cuando hacía esas caras… lo que daría por besar ese rostro cada oportunidad que tuviese. Sacó una de sus manos de la cabeza y acarició la mejilla de Yui con suavidad. Ella cerró sus ojos ante el tacto, se sentía bien.

- Me encuentro B-I-E-N. – Dijo, intentando calmarla.

Yui lo abrazó, y como una niña pequeña a su padre hundio su rostro en pecho de él.

- Eso espero... – dijo, separándose de él para darle una sonrisa alegre.

Él también le sonrió, y deseó que ese momento fuese para siempre. El dolor había cesado ya.

- Ejem.. - alguien carraspeó detrás de ellos. Demonios, ¿Es que siempre debían interrumpirlos?

Se giraron los dos y miraron al padre de los vampiros, observandolos con sus ojos rojo sangre.

- Me parece que las jovencitas deberían dormir a estas horas. - dijo con voz burlona su padre, y Yui sonrió.

Shu hizo una mueca, ¿En serio se llevaban tan bien? Creía que por un momento ella lo odiaría, simplemente por ser como era. Ella saludó y se fue, dejando solos al padre y al hijo. El silencio fue sus compañeros mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

- Oye, Shu... - su padre lo llamó antes de abandonarlo en el pasillo.

- ¿Algún problema? - siempre tenía educación delante de él, de todos modos ese viejo era su padre.

Karl Heinz sonrió, parecía cansado.

- Mañana es el día.

Y desapareció en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Caminó por un vaso de agua antes de ir a dormir, tarareando una melodía pegajosa que se había aprendido por ahí.<p>

Ahh~, creyó que conocer al padre de sus vampiros resultaría dificil, pero veía claramente que ese no era el tema. ¡El señor Sakamaki era tan amable! Creo que fue el primer vampiro amable que se cruzó en su vida, en serio. Bueno... no iba a decir que Shu y Reiji no eran amables, pero digamos que cuando se conocieron no fueron tan bonitos con ella. ¡Hasta Reiji diciendole que se hacía pasar por una Prostituta de clase alta! Oh, eso había sido cruel y lo recordaba. Pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer ~

Cuando estuvo en la cocina, el telefono que especialmente contestaba Reiji sonó.

Ay no, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Reiji ya se había dormido, y no quería molestar a los demás. ¿Debería atender la llamada? ¿Debería dejarla pasar? ¿Y si era importante? ¿¡Y SI ERAN LOS CHICOS!? Oh dios... no sabía que hacer. El telefono no dejaba de sonar y parecía cada vez más insistente. Bueno, si contestaba por hoy no sería tan malo... ¿No? Reiji podría regañarla después...

Con dedos temblorosos cogió el telefono y lo apoyó contra su oreja.

- ¿H-hola? - Yui habló.

- _¿Yui? _- Una voz suave, profunda llenó sus oídos.

Era Subaru.

* * *

><p>Se acostó como pudo en esa cama, ahora demasiado calida. Al escuchar las palabras de su padre mil recuerdos abundaron en su mente. Recordando especialmente esos lirios florecidos... los rojos tulipanes que bailaban como el fuego... las azucenas que se mecían con la brisa de la primavera... Sus recuerdos se volvieron tan nitidos, tan reales, que pudo sentir el aroma a flores de aquel invernadero.<p>

Cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar un brillo triste y nostalgico de ese azul brillante.

- Mañana es el día... - susurró.

Dormido se quedó, recordando el rostro de su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin: Capitulo 10<strong>

**Proximo Capitulo: **_**Rostros felices en el papel olvidado**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hoooola :D Sep, les vine con esta sorpresilla de ultimo minuto! <strong>_

_**Es un poco corto, pero es que lo hice en la computadora de mi abuela, ya que mi computadora está reparandose con... con el chico que la repara *sonrojada***_

_**Gracias por sus reviews... y les dejo una pregunta. **_

_**¿Con quien debería quedarse Yui? **_

_**Shu - **Él siempre protege la vida de la persona que ama antes que la suya...  
><em>

_**Reiji - **Porque cuando está enamorado, hace lo posible para hacerla feliz... _

**_¡Que dificil decisión! D: _**

**_Ya quiero que el tecnico traiga mi computadora y seguir con los fics... *de nuevo se sonroja* _**

_**B-bueno, hemos estado hablando con papamaki sobre este fic y su aparición... ¡Hemos hecho una entrevista solo por ustedes!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karl Heinz y Shelikernr están en una sola de conferencia, y ella con un microfono en mano. <strong>_

- Diganos, señor Sakamaki, ¿Qué se siente estar envuelto en esta historia de amor llena de dolor y conflictos?

- Bueno, me siento honrado de que usted me haya dejado participar en su pequeña obra, además que la trama es muy interesante y divertida.

- ¿Sabe algo sobre el paradero de los chicos, señor Sakamaki?

- Ahora mismo comienzan sus actividades en una de las playas más infernales del mundo.

- ¿Por qué hace eso a sus hijos?

- Para que aprendan de lo que está hecho un verdadero vampiro, bitch. *cierra sus ojos con SWAG*

- ¿Yuma de verdad es gay?

- No

- ¿Usted?

- Tengo tres esposas, ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?

- ¿Sabe algo de Christa?

- Sigue en la torre

- ¿Por qué es tan sexy?

- Porque soy un vampiro

- ¿Qué nos puede decir de sus hijos, Shu y Reiji?

- Que son unos malditos idiotas que no saben comportarse con una chica, además de ser medios afeminados en algunas ocasiones.

- ¿Qué me dice de Yui?

- Es una joven encantadora, quisiera que fuera mi hija.

- ¿Pero eso entonces no sería incesto?

- ... me gusta el hentai. *se quita los cabellos blancos de los hombros*

- Lo sabemos, ¿Y el yuri?

- Amo el Yuri.

- ¿Y el yaoi?

- Cuando era pequeño, dibuje a mi hermano Ritcher haciendo yaoi con un sirviente. Fue asombroso.

- *conteniendose para no reír* ¿Ritcher es gay?

- Que yo sepa no, pero es traidor que es casi lo mismo.*se cruza de brazos*

- Gracias por las respuestas, señor Sakamaki, ¿Nos despedimos?

- Sería un placer. ¡Hasta el proximo capitulo, chicas!

- Bye bye!


	12. Rostros felices en el papel olvidado

**Capitulo 11 **

_**Rostros felices en el papel olvidado**_

- _Yui... _- susurró su nombre, el menor de los hermanos.

Su voz, suave y profunda, había resonado en sus oídos con la sorpresa bombear en su corazón.

- ¡Subaru-kun! - Dijo ella entusiasmada al teléfono, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó inconsciente, sabiendo que no le respondería tan fácil.

Pero le sorprendió la respuesta de Subaru, tan tranquila.

- _Si... estoy bien. - _Respondió algo ido, y Yui enarcó una ceja de curiosidad. - _Estoy sorprendido porque pensé que Reiji me atendería, pero me encontré contigo. _

- R-Reiji-san está en su cuarto... - dijo ella nerviosa, riendo mecánicamente.

- _Ya veo... _- Murmuró, y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. - _Oye, escucha. _

- ¿S-si? - dijo ella sorprendida por el cambio de voz en Subaru, ahora parecía alerta.

- _¿Estás bien? Tu voz está algo extraña. _

¿Subaru estaba preguntándole aquello? Sus palabras golpearon en sus oídos y no podía creerlas. ¿Acaso todos ellos estaban cambiando un poco? Podría ser tonta a veces, pero se daba cuenta de esos pequeños detalles que la hacían dudar. Sin embargo, sonrió a pesar de que él no la viera. Subaru era, a veces, muy intuitivo.

- Solamente me encuentro algo enferma, además... - su voz se apagó, convirtiéndose en un murmullo triste.

Aquella duda que tenía en su mente, sobre el odio de esos hermanos. ¿Algún día podría ser saciada? Shu le había confirmado que él no odiaba a su hermano, pero ella todavía tenía curiosidad. ¿Por qué?

- _¿Además...? Oye, ¿Qué ocurre? _- Ahora la voz del menor sonaba curiosa, casi preocupante.

Tal vez Subaru podría ayudarla en esto.

- Subaru-kun, ¿Tú sabes algo... de por que Reiji-san odia a Shu-san? - preguntó, temerosa, avergonzada.

Se hizo un silencio, un silencio que fue compañía de la joven.

* * *

><p>La brisa fresca le entibiaba aquel calor, en esa playa. Argh... era tan terrible. No entendía por que su padre los había mandado allí. Bueno, Subaru prefería esos lugares tranquilos siempre que tenía que elegir... ¿Pero tenía que mandarlo con sus hermanos los trillizos? ¡Él era lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse solo! Demonios, solo tenía 16.<p>

Entonces decidió llamar, para al menos sentir algo más cerca de casa. Más cerca de ella.

Se había sorprendido cuando escuchó su voz, nítida por el móvil. Era obvio, esa chica era Yui a altas horas de la noche contestando el teléfono. ¿Reiji la había dejado contestar por él? Eso era imposible, y sus dudas se saciaron cuando ella le dijo que se había quedado dormido. Ah, su hermano a veces era un... completo vago como Shu. No, estaba mintiendo, él no era vago. Podría decirse que Reiji era todo lo opuesto a Shu, y Shu era todo lo opuesto a Reiji.

Y, como siempre, esos opuestos eran familia.

- _Subaru-kun, ¿Tú sabes algo... de por qué Reiji-san odia a Shu-san? _- La voz por el teléfono de Yui parecía triste, confundida y muy avergonzada.

¿Qué mierda le habían hecho sus hermanos para que preguntara esas cosas? Bueno, ella era demasiado curiosa a veces y no lo podía negar. Tal vez sean cosas de ella, suponía Subaru en su mente. Como siempre, la pequeña Yui era uno de sus más grandes intereses. Y le encantaba que fuese así, aunque nunca lo demostraría. Sin embargo, esa tristeza que llevaba su voz lo había dejado demasiado anonadado. Ella casi nunca se mostraba así, cuando estaba a punto de llorar que era casi nunca. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese lugar que él no sabía? Quería poder tomar sus cosas y volver con ella, protegerla de la tristeza, pero sabía que se estaba jugando la vida si volvía hacia la mansión.

Pero podía darle una alegría, una de esas que solo Yui disfrutaba.

- Oye, tengo un regalo para ti. - le dijo, serio pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora que ella no lo veía podía sonreír sin vergüenza.

- _¿R-regalo? - _Preguntó ella, y al fin escuchó su voz curiosa sin rastro de tristeza.

- Así es, pero debes prestar mucha atención y hacer lo que yo te diga. - susurró las palabras cuando vio como Raito se levantaba de la cama y adormilado se dirigía al baño. - Debo colgar, pero te diré como puedes llegar a el.

- _Está bien, Subaru-kun... - _dijo ella también en susurros.

Sonrió, parecía que todo eso era solo de ellos. Le gustaba que fuese así. Una misión de niños guiada por adultos, bueno... no tan adultos.

- En el sótano, hay una gran caja blanca con flores rojas. Tienes que ir allí en completo silencio si no quieres que te atrapen, recuerda que Reiji y Shu tienen un buen oído. - susurró, y otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. - Cuando estés allí, busca la caja y ábrela. Te encontrarás muchas cosas que de seguro te alegrarán.

- Demonios Subaru, cállate de una vez. - Un Ayato dormido le tiró una almohada para que se calle.

Subaru se mordió el puño para no darle una golpiza a su estúpido hermano mayor.

- _¿Ayato-kun también está dormido? - _preguntó ella, temerosa. Subaru quiso reír.

- Si, y va a molestar mucho si despierta. Entonces, ¿Harás lo que te dije?

- _¡Si, Subaru-kun! _

Subaru sonrió al escuchar ese entusiasmo en su voz. La amaba de verdad, con mucha energía.

- Bien, entonces confío que lo hagas como te dije. - le susurró, y Ayato otra vez volvió a replicar. - Debo colgar, llamaré la próxima oportunidad.

- _Oh, está bien... _

Se quedó en silencio un momento, era ahora o nunca.

- Te quiero, Yui.

A los 10 segundos de decirlo, cortó la llamada con su rostro terriblemente sonrojado.

Demonios, ¿Se había confesado?

- ¿Qué demonios haces despierto a estas horas? ¡Duerme de una maldita vez! - gritó Ayato que se había levantado al baño.

Kanato ni siquiera se había inmutado en su sueño, parecía que el maldito crío no tenía problemas para dormir como ellos.

- ¡Callate, no eres nadie para levantarme la voz! Además hago lo que se me antoja. - gruñó, enseñando los colmillos.

- "Además hago lo que se me antoja aaay" - se burló Ayato mientras le tiraba una almohada y volvía a acostarse. - Solo eres un chiquillo caprichoso.

- Yaaa, dejen de pelear ~ - Raito se acostó en su cama y los miró a los dos con una sonrisa. - ¿Ya cortaste la llamada, Subaru-kun? Bitch-chan podría estar escuchando como te comportas con tus hermanos nfu~

Su rostro se volvió de un color rojizo al instante, ¡Raito le había pillado con las manos en la masa! Bueno, más bien en el teléfono.

- ¿Aaah, Chichinashi habló contigo? - preguntó Ayato, con sus ojos verdes reluciendo en la oscuridad de esa habitación.

- ¡Ca-callate! - dijo Subaru, bochornoso y sonrojado.

¡Malditos sean sus hermanos metiches!

* * *

><p>Caminó de puntitas de pie todo el trecho, quedándose quieta como un roble cuando escuchaba algo moverse o un susurro siquiera.<p>

Bien, repasemos de nuevo el plan: Tenía que ir a hurtadillas hacia el sótano, buscar una caja blanca con flores rojas y luego... ¿Luego qué? No se llevaría la caja, más su curiosidad estaba rebasando la linea. Quería saber que era lo que, suponía Subaru, le haría muy feliz.

_"Te quiero, Yui" _

Se sonrojó.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le habría dicho alguna cosa diferente? Tan real, tan bonito, tan sincero... ¡No!

Sacudió su cabeza, Subaru nunca pensaría así de ella. ¡Por dios, ella era la presa para ellos! Bueno... para ellos cuatro.

Reiji-san y Shu-san le habían dado su promesa... de nunca más forzarla a nada y protegerla.

¿Eso significa que era algo más que solo sangre? No lo sabía.

Bueno, de todos modos ahora no quería pensar en esas cosas. Quería encontrar eso que tanta curiosidad le daba. Caja blanca con flores rojas, caja blanca con flores rojas. Abrió con cuidado la puerta del sótano, a oscuras. Encendió una vela que había llevado a mano. La luz natural invadió la habitación y se vio rodeada de cajas, telas y muchos retratos y pinturas de antigüedad.

- Blanca con flores rojas, blanca con flores rojas. - susurró para si mientras se acomodaba un mechón rubio de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Husmeó con sus ojos rosados el lugar, pero no encontró una caja blanca con flores rojas. Bueno, de seguro que no estaba tan a la vista como Subaru-kun había dicho. Yui entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a caminar en ese lugar lleno de cosas, maravillándose con los retratos antiguos y alguna que otra pintura sobre los familiares antiguos de los Sakamaki.

Más su vista se fijo en una pintura familiar, donde habían dos rostros apacibles. Unos ojos color del océano y otros ojos color como el fuego.

- ¿Shu-san...? ¿Reiji-san...? - sus labios susurraron cuando quitó el polvo a la pintura, viendo con atención las dos figuras adolescentes bien paradas. Sus rostros habían sido pintados con tanto cariño y paciencia que parecía una vieja fotografía perfecta.

Los dos juntos, con rostros apacibles. Podría notarse una mueca imperceptible en el rostro de Shu y una mirada triste en los ojos de Reiji. Vestían ropas elegantes, parecían de un siglo pasado si contábamos con que se paraban de esa manera. Sus cabellos, rebeldes, eran más claros en la pintura. Sin embargo algo no estaba bien, no se parecían en nada a como eran ahora. Debían de tener unos quince años por lo menos, eran demasiado jóvenes al hacerse esa pintura. Pero... era hermosa.

Lo que no se fijó hasta ese momento, era de la caja de madera color blanca que tenía grabadas flores rojas en los costados. Sus ojos volaron a ella en un micro-segundo, para luego volverla a mirar con sorpresa.

- ¡Esa debe de ser la caja! - susurró con entusiasmo, se arrodilló y acarició la madera tersa de la tapa.

Las flores, rosas en preferencia, eran tan rojas como el rubí. Ella por un momento tuvo el pensamiento de que esas flores estaban talladas de diamantes. Más no, era pintura de un brillo inusual. ¿Ahora que haría? Abrirla, suponía. ¿Pero eso no estaría mal? No eran cosas suyas... ¿Estaría bien hacerlo de todos modos? No estaba completamente segura...

Pero Subaru le había dado permiso, ¿No era así? ¿Entonces estaría bien si ella abría esa caja? El objeto cada vez se hacía más interesante para ella. _"Te encontrarás muchas cosas que de seguro te alegrarán" _dijo por el teléfono, como si se lo hubiera susurrado al oído. Si era eso... debería de abrirla y fijarse, si él le había dado su permiso. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible nació en sus labios, y abrió la caja con cuidado.

Lo que se encontró allí, no eran más que pequeñas cajas y muchos... ¿Qué eran esos? Parecían carpetas, carpetas de forrados bordó y dorado. Tomó una entre sus manos.

¿Qué habría allí dentro? Tal vez, sea una...

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Yui?

Se tensó por completo, y un escalofrío le pasó por todo el cuerpo dejando una sensación desagradable. Miedo y sorpresa, sorpresa y miedo. Se giró lentamente solo para encontrarse allí a Shu, con solo un pantalón de dormir puesto y una vela que lo iluminaba por completo, tomada por su mano derecha.

Demonios, la habían pillado.

* * *

><p>Caminaba sin rumbo por los vecindarios, parando de vez en cuando para sacar su celular y mirar el horario. Ya era medianoche, murmuraba de vez en cuando con una sonrisa de tristeza en el rostro.<p>

Bueno, después de que la habían rechazado no podía estar tan alegre. Aunque ya era sabido que la rechazaría, ella tenía esperanzas de que Shu le diera algo... sin embargo no fue así. Según él, le gustaba una chica, y no la perdería. Suspiró con tristeza, ella sabía quien era quien le gustaba.

¿Y quién más? Sino Yui, la chica que vivía con ellos desde quien sabe cuando. Frunció el ceño al recordar a su compañera, sonriente y feliz. ¿Por qué ella? Que supiera, ella no tenía nada de especial. Solo era una joven muy amable y buena, graciosa a veces. Pero, ¿Qué tenía que ella no tenía? Era bonita, pero...

Daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar.

A los lejos, en esas calles nocturnas, divisó a un joven que estaba apoyado en la pared. Miraba hacia ella, se tensó por unos instantes. ¿Será un ladrón? Apretó su paso para pasarle de largo, pero esos ojos dorados le dieron a conocer quien era. El único chico de ojos dorados que conocía, y que podía vivir en ese lugar, sabía quien era.

- Sousuke-kun. - dijo ella algo sorprendida al chico de ojos ámbar, la había asustado.

El joven se acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, encantador, como siempre. Ese joven de 16 años que eran tan tierno y lindo con todas las chicas, solamente por ser cortés y educado.

- Buenas noches, Lin-chan. - le sonrió con alegría.

Lin y Sousuke eran amigos desde hace tiempo, pero por alguna razón habían disminuido sus conversaciones. Ella le quería con todo el corazón, como un hermano que nunca tuvo. Él, alegre, correspondía al sentimiento como si ella fuera una hermana que amara con toda el alma. Su relación de amistad duró tanto, que hasta pidieron a sus padres estar en la misma escuela para así ayudarse mutuamente. Ella sabía todo de él, y él sabía todo de ella. Eran inseparables. Esta era la 1ra vez que lo veía en la semana, que llenaban con llamadas telefónicas en la madrugada o en la tarde.

- ¿Are, que pasa con ese rostro? - le acarició la mejilla y ella soltó unas lagrimas, las que estaba conteniendo desde que salió de la escuela. - ¿Hoy no irías a confesarte con Shu-senpai? ¿Acaso no fue bien?

Lin negó con la cabeza, sin saber soltando lagrimas. Sousuke, compasivo y con una sonrisa de comprensión en el rostro, le abrió sus brazos y ella se abrazó a él con fuerza. Sollozando, se dejó llevar y permitió que su hermano de alma la tranquilice.

- Ya... el primer rechazo siempre duele... - le susurró, acariciando su cabello. - Pero no llores, yo estoy contigo ahora... ¿Si, Lin-chan?

Se separaron, y acarició su rostro con sus manos cálidas. Sus dedos, expertos, quitaron las lagrimas de sus mejillas. Ella apretó sus dientes y volvió a abrazarse.

- Y-yo... pensé algo horrible... - lloró en su hombro. - ¡Y-yo deseé que Yui dejara de existir! - gritó, ahogando sus gritos en la chaqueta negra. - Soy una mala persona...

De pronto, los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par por la confesión de su amiga. Sousuke conocía a cada miembro Sakamaki de rostro, de nombre y donde residían, sin embargo nunca había ido de visita. Shu, según él, era el mayor... ¿No? Yui vivia con ellos, era obvio... ¿Entonces Shu estaba enamorado de Yui? ¿De verdad? Ese joven le causaba escalofríos cada vez que lo cruzaba, con sus miradas azulinas frías como el hielo, como las de un depredador.

- ¿A Shu-senpai le gusta Yui-senpai? - preguntó con voz inexpresiva, tensando el abrazo, pero nunca la soltó.

- L-lo supongo... ella siempre está con ellos... - dijo Lin aun llorando.

Sus ojos dorados volvieron a brillar, algo en ellos había que su mente tendría mil y una ideas. Sonrió, separando a su mejor amiga y mirandola a los ojos.

- Tú quieres mucho a Shu-senpai... ¿No es así, Lin-chan?

Lin asintió, hipnotizada por esos ojos dorados tan llamativos y hechizantes. Sousuke ensanchó su sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla.

- Entonces... ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? Tengo un plan...

* * *

><p>Se miraron mutuamente por minutos. Ella, asustada y nerviosa. Él, sorprendido.<p>

¿Qué hacía Yui allí? Se había levantado por un sonido extraño del cuarto de Reiji, y se dispuso a ir por agua hacia la cocina. Sin embargo, el aroma atrayente de la sangre de Yui lo había conducido a su cuarto. No estaba allí, ¿Dónde podría estar? El olor de su sangre lo guió hacia el sótano. ¿Qué demonios hacía en el sótano?

Y ahora estaban allí, con ella arrodillada y abriendo la caja donde su madre guardaba los recuerdos de sus hijos y de Subaru, junto a Christa.

La nostalgia hizo eco en su interior.

- Y-yo... ¡Lo siento, Shu-san! - se disculpó ella. - Volveré a cerrar la caja...

- No, no lo hagas. - susurró.

Con lentitud caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, dejando la vela donde Yui había puesto la suya. Con más luz, podría mirarla mejor. Sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos rosados, su pequeño rostro con esa nariz respingada... sus finos labios rosados, temblando por la sorpresa. Shu quiso reír, ¿Estaba nerviosa? Miró la caja de madera, blanca y con rosas rojas.

- Mi madre guardaba los recuerdos de nosotros en esta caja. - le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. - Aquí dentro, hay fotos y ropa que usábamos de niños... y algunas que otras cosas más que la madre de Subaru guardaba también de nosotros.

- ¿La madre de Subaru-kun? - preguntó ella, y Shu asintió. Acarició la caja inconsciente, recordando vagamente su infancia.

- Christa y mi madre eran amigas. - dijo, y miró el álbum de fotografías que ella tomaba con sus manos. Sonrió. - Abrelo.

Se acercó a ella, pegando su costado con el de Yui. Se sentía tan bien su calor, escuchar su corazón... era casi mágico, era fabuloso. Yui se sonrojó, pero no se separó de él. También, como Shu, Yui pensaba que la presencia del vampiro era reconfortable para ella. Lo miró, sorprendida.

- ¿En serio puedo? - preguntó.

Shu sonrió, y su sonrisa fue muy bonita a los ojos de la humana. Él solo quería recordar, esos momentos en los que él...

- Si, si puedes hacerlo.

Yui dudó un momento, pero al segundo le devolvió la sonrisa y con cuidado abrió el albúm. Los dos pares de ojos, azul y rosado, miraron la primera página. Donde había una foto peculiar, algo vieja.

Tres niños. Uno rubio de seis años, uno moreno de cinco años y un albino de cuatro años. Los mayores se pasaban un brazo por los hombros abrazandose y el menor en medio de ellos. Un par de ojos azules y dos pares de ojos rojos, los conocía muy bien. Vestían ropas elegantes a pesar de ser niños, dando a entender que eran de clase alta. Reiji, Shu y Subaru sonreían con felicidad en la fotografía.

Shu acarició la fotografía con sus manos, un susurro salió de sus labios.

- Madre...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin: Capitulo 11<strong>

**Proximo Capitulo: Beatrice**

* * *

><p><strong><em>No tengo tiempo para comentar D: lo siento lo siento! <em>**

**_Pero... ¡Dejen review! :v _**

**_jajajajaa nah, pero las hamo :'v se vienen los feeeeeeeeels :v _**

**_No en serio, dejen un review, por mi kokoro :3 _**


	13. Beatrice

**Capitulo 12**

_**Beatrice**_

_**Flash Back **_

_- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! – anunciaba el niño de ojos rojos y cabellos negros, frente de las personas reunidas. – ¿Están listos para presenciar el mejor recital de música del mundo? _

_Una gran habitación, donde en el centro habían personas sentadas en cojines. Beatrice estaba junto a Christa, que tenía a Subaru en brazos. El pequeño niño de cuatro años sonreía feliz mientras jugaba con el blanco cabello de su madre. Raito y Kanato también estaban ahí, esperando el espectáculo. Los niños en frente y las mujeres, detrás, sonriendo también. Ayato no se veía en ningún sitio, y de inmediato pensaron que estaría estudiando contra su voluntad. Cordelia tampoco estaba en ningún sitio, pero todos sabían que no tenía derecho de estar con ellos aunque quisiera. _

_Enfrente de ellos un improvisado escenario, con las sabanas colgando como cortinas. El pequeño Reiji estaba en frente de ellos, con un sombrero de gala demasiado grande y una corbata roja. Sonreía con inocencia, feliz. Era el presentador. _

_- ¡Con ustedes…. Shu Sakamaki, el mejor violinista de la historia! – gritó con entusiasmo, mientras se abrían las cortinas improvisadas. Los "invitados" aplaudieron. _

_En el centro el niño de siete años, con cabellos rubios y mirada azulina, comenzó a tocar el violín. Un regalo de su padre, el mejor en aquellas épocas. Comenzaba a tocar una melodía fina, y casi todos la reconocieron al instante. "Tom, el hijo del flautista", tocándola a la perfección. Beatrice sonreía con cariño, y el pequeño niño en brazos de Christa aplaudía. Kanato y Raito escuchaban interesados y Reiji, sentado al lado de su hermano mayor, tomó detrás de las cortinas un laúd. _

_Los demás lo vieron curiosos. ¿Reiji sabía tocar ese instrumento? Beatrice no estaba enterada de eso, tampoco le habían dicho algún que otro rumor. Reiji se acomodó en la silla, y coreando a su hermano comenzó a tocar. Tocaba perfecto, como Shu. Ambos creaban una melodía hermosa, suave y veraniega que llegaba con placer a los oídos de las mujeres y niños. Beatrice no lo podía creer, y miraba impresionada a su hijo menor. Al terminar de tocar, fue la primera en aplaudir y levantarse a abrazarlos. ¡Cuanta suerte había tenido de que sean sus hijos! _

_- ¡Mamá! – se quejaba Reiji mientras reía, y Shu también comenzó a reír. _

_- ¿y desde cuando ibas a ocultarme que sabías tocar? – dijo alegre la vampiro. _

_Subaru, que era el más pequeño en ese entonces. Se liberó de los brazos de su madre y corrió hacia sus hermanos mayores. Christa comenzó a reír, viendo a su pequeño niño tambalearse un poco. Sus cabellos blancos no se parecían en nada a su padre, y le aliviaba ese hecho. Apenas eran largos, y sus ojos rojos relucían de inocencia. _

_- ¡Yo también quiero aprender! – exclamaba Subaru, aferrándose a la pierna de Shu. _

_Comenzaron a reírse otra vez. _

_- "Shushu" es el mejor violinista del mundo, ¡Va a ser famoso! – dijo entusiasmado Reiji, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Shu. _

_Este sonrió avergonzado. _

_- Oye, Reiji… no es para tanto… - dijo, riendo. _

_- Oigan, ustedes tres. – llamó divertida la vampiro de pelo blanco. _

_En sus manos tenía una cámara, esas antiguas a rollo. ¿De donde había conseguido una cámara? Se preguntaron los niños. Christa parpadeó, y al mirar la cámara comenzó a reír. Beatrice veía ese estado en el que se encontraba, este momento eran uno de los pocos en los que ella podría ser feliz y sin su parte insana. Sonrió, eso estaba bien. Quizá alguna vez podría curarse. _

_- Es que… no tengo fotos de Subaru con ustedes… - dijo la madre del niño albino, sonriendo. _

_Los niños la miraron unos segundos, algo curiosos. ¿Para que darle vueltas al asunto? Pensaron los mayores, ahora era un buen momento. Los tres posaron, con Subaru en el medio de Shu y Reiji, que se habían pasado un brazo por los hombros. Sonrieron. _

_El flash de la cámara los envolvió. _

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Shu se quedó mirando la imagen con la nostalgia brillando en sus ojos azules. Era obvio que recordaba ese día mejor que otros, cuando el odio no estaba en ellos. Cuando la inocencia todavía permanecía en sus corazones.

Cuando nadie se daba cuenta de quien era el mayor y quien no, y las rivalidades no existían.

- Shu-san... ¿Son Reiji-san y Subaru-kun? - La curiosa Yui que tanto amaba señaló a los niños sonrientes en la foto.

Solo pudo asentir, en silencio... las palabras se habían ido junto a los recuerdos agradables.

¿Cómo pudo ser que aquellos momentos hubiesen desaparecido?

Podría sentir en el recuerdo las sonrisas, los gritos de jubilo, las risas de ellos cuando eran niños. Podría ver en su mente la sonrisa de su madre en una imagen vieja, con sus largos cabellos rubios bailando al compás de la fina brisa del otoño. Podía ver a Reiji, sonriendole de niño. ¿Por qué todo había cambiado? ¿Por qué, simplemente, no podía volver a ser todo como antes? Su madre ya no estaba en este mundo, lo que los separaba a ambos había dejado de existir en sus vidas.

Pero no era todo tan fácil, porque las heridas eran más profundas que todo.

Yui, alejando su vista de la hermosa fotografía, vio en los ojos de Shu la tristeza que raramente aparecía en ellos. Su mirada, azul como el océano, se encontraba perdida en el suelo.

- ¿Shu-san...? - Preguntó ella, preocupada.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del vampiro, dejando los pensamientos aquellos para otra noche de insomnio. Estaba preocupándose por algo que jamás pasaría: Tener la amistad de su hermano otra vez. Con una sonrisa perfectamente actuada, falsa, miró a la humana de ojos rosados. No quería verla preocupada, no por él.

- Los recuerdos que a veces guardan las fotografías son... algo llevaderos. - dijo Shu, admirando la belleza de Yui a la luz de las velas. - Cuando las veo, no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por mis memorias...

Yui asiente, sonriendo otra vez.

- Siento lo mismo a veces, cuando padre y yo... - su voz no terminó la frase, y un brillo triste apareció en sus antes de que vuelva a hablar con otro tema distinto. - ¿Hay más fotografías, Shu-san? - preguntó con entusiasmo.

Shu volvió a suspirar, pero está vez de diversión. ¿Alguna vez la curiosidad de aquella humana podría ser saciada? Era tan curiosa, tan entusiasta, tan viva... ¿Era eso lo que llamaban humanidad? El recuerdo de un niño de ojos cafés y coleta se le vino a la mente. Edgar era, sin duda, aquellos humanos entusiastas y curiosos que tanta intriga le daban.

Y cuando veía en ello a Yui, podía incluso sonreír de felicidad. Tomó el álbum de fotografías en sus manos, pasando a la siguiente página donde habían unas cuantas imágenes de Reiji y Shu: El primer cumpleaños de Shu, donde su madre lo sostenía en brazos mientras ese bebé de mirada azulina observaba sin entender al camarografo; Los primeros pasos de Reiji, donde se podía ver a un niño de dos años caminando hacia donde estaba su hermano de tres años, jugando con el vestido de su madre; Shu y Reiji sonriendo a la cámara mientras pintan dibujos en sus cuadernos, el niño de mirada roja dibujaba a su madre y Shu dibujaba a su padre. Los dos tenían pintura manchando su rostro; Una foto de Shu estudiando y Reiji con su madre espiándolo, haciendo con sus dedos una señal para guardar silencio y sonriendo a la cámara.

Aquellas fotografías eran tan hermosas, tan familiares y llenas de cariño, que Yui sintió envidia de no tener ningún hermano o madre para poder hacer lo mismo. Acarició la ultima fotografía, que era una de Reiji y Shu de adolescentes: Reiji de 16 años, Shu de 17, caminaban con varias maletas en sus brazos hacia la entrada de la mansión.

- Son muy bonitas... - susurró. A pesar de que en la ultima foto los chicos llevaban en sus rostros la mueca más triste del mundo.

Shu solo se quedó en silencio, observando la imagen de ese... día. Tan solo de recordarlo hacía que su interior se retorciera de incomodidad.

Sin embargo, ahora no eran 6 los que irían a aquel lugar... Serían 4. Reiji, su padre, Yui y él... Se preguntó como se sentiría ella rodeada de tanto... silencio. ¿Se sentirá extraña? ¿Se sentirá incomoda? Quería saber que no, que a su lado le bastaría para poder controlar la confianza. Pero no era así, Yui todavía no le había confirmado sus sentimientos. Al menos ella dejaba que él se sentara a su lado... que lo mantenga con ese calor humano tan inusual en la casa.

- Oye, Yui... - murmuró, observándola con sus ojos azules.

Ella se giró, mostrando su curiosidad interminable y moviendo esas pestañas al compás de los sonoros latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Si, Shu-san? - preguntó con la voz que tanto le gustaba oír a él: inocente y pura.

Sonrió. ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando? no había sentido esto desde hace tiempo. Le hubiera gustado poder conocerla antes y no tener que compartirla con nadie. Hacerla suya, y ser de ella. Yui lo miró en el momento silencioso, a través de las velas que estaban por apagarse.

- Cuando amanezca, debes de venir con nosotros a un lugar. - le informó.

Ella pestañeó, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le habían informado que saldrían de antemano.

- ¿Un lugar? ¿Dónde, Shu-san? - preguntó Yui con una sonrisa. Era claro que estaba más que emocionada, aunque la desconfianza todavía palpitaba débilmente. Aquellos vampiros hacían que la inseguridad, el miedo y la duda salieran de su sistema.

Shu solamente sonrió, y se fijo en las velas que estaban apagándose en ese momento.

- Primero salgamos de aquí antes de que quedemos a oscuras. - le dijo, y se levantó. Yui hizo el mismo movimiento pero sosteniendo la caja en sus manos. Shu la miró sorprendido. - ¿Qué haces?

Ella pareció avergonzarse bajo la luz débil.

- Etto... pensaba que podríamos ver mucho más en la sala... - dijo, con un sonrojo. - Es que... me parece muy bonito que tengan recuerdos así de su infancia, yo solo tengo una fotografía de niña... pero nunca una con mi madre y con mi padre.

Y lo dijo con tanta tristeza, que el corazón de Shu dio un vuelco algo improvisado.

- S-si... Si quieres si. - murmuró, sorprendido de su propio balbuceo.

Demonios. ¿Qué le estaba hacendo esa niña?

* * *

><p>Se removió en su cama, pensando seriamente sobre sus propios sentimientos.<p>

Todavía no podía creer la actitud de Shu esa noche, ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? A pesar de no darle importancia a lo que hacía, sabía de sobra que su hermano mayor no era de gritar ni hacer líos. Tan solo hablaba cuando se le antojaba, era callado y solamente servía para dormir. Cuando vio sus ojos azules, parecidos a los de su madre, pudo ver esa gran ira contenida en ellos.

Por su espalda corrió un escalofrío. Fue el peor susto del mundo.

Pero, ¿Por qué?

Y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando mucho en su hermano. Argh. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto? Solamente estaba molesto porque ese idiota se comportaba como si de verdad fuera el responsable de la mansión, y eso era todo lo contrario. Reiji fue, es y será el encargado de todo mientras vivan en la mansión. Shu no podría serlo, él era demasiado irresponsable.

Se removió en su cama, incomodo. ¿Desde cuando hacía tanto calor en su recamara? Parecía como si fiebre sintiera, la enfermedad humana tan detestada por muchos. La garganta se le comenzó a secar conforme el calor aumentaba, sentía mucha sed. Pero... por primera vez no de sangre. Sentía que su corazón era apretado al recordar nuevamente su pasado, como siempre pasaba en esas horas en la noche. Tan... oscuro...

De un salto se sentó en la cama, revoloteando las sabanas al mismo tiempo que un gruñido soltaban sus labios. ¡La verdad, ya estaba harto de esos malditos recuerdos! No lograba... recordar uno solo en el que él fuese feliz. Tan solo ella, ignorándolo, convirtiendo todo su corazón en oscuridad. Si, merecía morir, no debía por que reflexionar. No se arrepentía de sus actos.

Tal vez lo que necesitaba ahora era un poco de agua, un poco de té, cualquier mierda para ponerlo a dormir de nuevo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, acomodando sus lentes mientras la abría. Esa noche hacía demasiado calor como para usar camisa, o algo que cubrir su pecho. De todos modos, los demás deberían estar dormidos ahora, ¿No? Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el primer piso, escuchó unas voces hablar en la sala. Frunció el ceño al oír la voz de su hermano mayor. Y se sorprendió al escuchar las ligeras risas de Yui.

Su gesto se suavizó, ahora dudando en si avanzar o no hacia la sala. ¿Qué hacían juntos a estas horas de la noche? Se preguntaba con inseguridad Reiji en la cabeza, pensando lo peor. No, ella nunca podría... hacerle algo como eso. No podría dejarlo de lado, Yui se lo había prometido. Su corazón sufrió un pequeño golpe al sentirse tan inseguro de ella, tan desconfiado... ¿Por qué? Debía ir a ver que estaba pasando, y con decisión acortó la distancia desde las escaleras hasta la sala.

- ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo despiertos? - preguntó, molesto mucho antes de ver que hacían. Pensando en lo peor giró sus ojos hacia ellos.

Los dos jóvenes levantaron la mirada hacia donde Reiji estaba. Ambos sentados en el sofá, con una caja blanca en medio, miraban viejas fotografías y otras cosas que no logró ver. Sus cejas se alzaron de curiosidad, ¿Qué demonios estaban viendo a las dos de la madrugada? Estaban completamente locos, y regañaría a Yui por no dormir temprano. Mañana debían ir a clases y eran los cambios de horario, osea que debían seguir en la mañana. Suspiró, frustrado, mirándola a los ojos.

Yui, al verlo tan... molesto, perdió el sentido del habla y no pudo soltar frase alguna. De verdad a veces se congelaba de miedo al ver a Reiji a los ojos.

- Solo estábamos viendo unas viejas fotografías, Reiji. - dijo Shu, que nunca le había demostrado odio a su hermano menor. Solamente dejandole claras las cosas.

Reiji le echó una mirada de reojo a su hermano.

- ¿De? No creo que sea momento para eso. - dijo acomodando sus lentes en un acto reflejo.

- Pero, Reiji-san, ¡Mire! - le mostró una imagen y Reiji casi se cae de espaldas al verla.

A pesar de estar lejos, pudo ver con su aguda vista esa imagen que le habían sacado a los cuatro años. Con ese pijama rosado... Se controló a duras penas para no sonrojarse de vergüenza y recobrar la compostura. Con todo el auto-control del mundo para no quemar esa fotografía (y no matar a su hermano por permitir que ella la viera) Le dedicó una mirada tranquila a Yui.

- Mañana tienes escuela, debes descansar. - Le dijo y ella bajó las cejas, triste. Carajo. - Puedes verlas mañana después de clases. - suavizó su tono de voz, solo por ella.

- P-pero... - quiso decir ella, insistiendo en que quería verlas con ellos dos ahora.

- Vamos, Reiji... deja que las vea por hoy, no creo que estar despierta un rato la mate. - Insistió Shu, y Reiji se encontró con la sorpresa de esos ojos azules pidiéndole que se quede.

¿La gente se había vuelto loca? ¿En serio estaba pasando eso? ¿No era un sueño bizarro del que se despertaría? Miró a Yui, que esta parecía pedirle a gritos que se quede con la mirada. Tan entusiasmada... alegre... curiosa... toda una humana al 100%

Esos ojos rosados... No podía evitar su invitación. Con un chasqueo de lengua cruzó la habitación y se sentó al lado de Yui. Ella ahora estaba en medio de los hermanos y con la caja en el regazo. Los tres miraron todos los álbumes de fotografías que había ahí. Reiji y Shu se sorprendieron un poco, ¿De verdad tenían tantas fotografías de ellos? Además de los álbumes, había varias cajas donde de seguro la ropa de niños que ellos usaban y algunos que otros juguetes seguían allí. El segundo Sakamaki admiró todo eso, sorprendido por su propia amnesia. ¿Cómo había olvidado que esa caja todavía estaba allí?

- ¿Huh? ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó ella al sacar algo de una pequeña cajita. El objeto brilló dentro de sus blancas manos y a Shu se le escapó un jadeo de sorpresa. - ¿Es un caleidoscopio?

Ese era, definitivamente, el regalo que Shu le había hecho a Reiji por su cumpleaños de niños. El Sakamaki mayor no lo pudo creer, él creía que su hermano menor lo había tirado al romperse su relación fraternal. Pero no, estaba allí, y ya no sabía que creer. Miró a su hermano, y este parecía estar igual de sorprendido que él. Yui acarició el caleidoscopio dorado, con sus piedras preciosas brillando a las luces artificiales de las lamparas. Shu seguía mirando a su hermano, intentando descifrar sus sentimientos.

De pronto, Reiji tuvo una mirada que a Shu le dio una respuesta clara de lo que pasaba: No quería recordar nada de ese maldito pasado que ambos compartían.

Él tampoco.

- Yui. - llamó el mayor con voz dulce, quitandole el caleidoscopio de sus manos y guardándolo en los bolsillos de su pantalón. - ¿No sería más interesante ver las fotografías? - preguntó, distrayendola.

Reiji lo miraba impresionado. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

- ¡Si! - exclamó Yui, entusiasmada, y abrió el segundo álbum de fotografías.

Mientras miraban las fotografías de niños y de su madre, de Christa y de Subaru, Reiji observaba desconfiado a su hermano mayor. ¿Qué demonios estaba tramando? eso no le parecía algo normal. Shu siempre le valía mierda todo, y en ese momento en que Reiji se sintió vulnerable por su pasado... él había actuado al instante quitando el caleidoscopio de las manos de su hermano. ¿Por qué? Le prestaba atención a Yui, toda la que tenía y le sonreía cuando era el momento adecuado. Las fotografías le traían momentos agradables a la mente. Algunas, no tantos. Otras, solamente dejaban a descubierto sus sentimientos. Tal vez de joven era más demostrativo que antes, pero ahora... los sentimientos no podían verse en sus ojos.

Shu clavó su vista en su hermano por un momento, y los ojos de Reiji se conectaron con los suyos por un momento. La manera en la que lo miraba, como si estuviera escudriñando en sus pensamientos con esos iris azules como el mar. Reiji no entendió el mensaje que le mandaba con la mirada, y por un momento olvidó el enojo hacia su hermano. Shu sonrió levemente, y volvió su atención a Yui que parloteaba alegremente de las fotografías. Reiji solo se quedó en silencio, asimilando el sentimiento nuevo.

- Mira... aquí fue cuando Reiji cumplió catorce años. - dijo Shu, señalando una fotografía de un Reiji más joven mirando hacia la cámara, sorprendido por la fotografía instantánea.

Yui sonrió, y vio en su sonrisa Reiji pudo ver como ella se contagiaba por los recuerdos de su pasado. Felicidad, sorpresa y impresión juntas, junto con algo de anhelo. Aquello hizo que el vampiro también pudiese sonreír, de nuevo tranquilo.

- Fue el cumpleaños más ruidoso que he festejado. - dice sonriendo sin darse cuenta, y su mano inconsciente se posa sobre la fotografía de viejo papel.

Shu lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo también.

Algunas cosas de su hermano jamás cambiarían, pero podrían ser diferentes.

* * *

><p>Los miraba con pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, escondido detrás de unas paredes. Ahora ella estaba dormida, apoyada sobre el hombro de su segundo hijo. Shu, su primer hijo, juntaba todas las fotografías que estaban desparramadas en la mesita. Reiji no tenía su ceño fruncido, y podría verse que estaba feliz mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yui, son discreción.<p>

Su corazón fue de alivio al ver como sus hijos compartían ese momento hermoso, en silencio, en paz. Sin matarse con la mirada o siguiera hacer muecas de desagrado. Como verdaderos hermanos que se querían o tenían un pequeño afecto.

Karl sonrió otra vez, suspirando de alivio, y se fue a sus aposentos antes de que el sol vuelva a nacer.

Este día, sería lo más importante que haría en el año.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás preparando té a estas horas? - preguntó su hermano mayor al entrar a la cocina, y él no le contestó. Era mera rutina.<p>

Reiji solamente puso a hervir el agua y dejó la tetera cerca, con una taza lista. Tenía pensado llevar a Yui a su habitación mientras se calentaba. Ojeó a su hermano, que se había apoyado en una pared con una fotografía en las manos. Chasqueó la lengua, ¿No las había guardado todas? Que problemático.

- Oye, Reiji... - le escuchó murmurar, y Reiji suspiró.

Se dio la vuelta, encarando a su hermano con una de sus tazas en las manos. Shu lo miró fijamente con esa mirada seria, pero a la vez pacifica y amable. No recordaba la vez que lo había mirado a la cara, ocultando su ira de sus ojos para luego restregárselo en la cara. Bueno, ese era Reiji... y siempre fue así.

- Gracias, por no... por no enojarte por esto. - dijo en un murmullo el mayor, dejando la fotografía en la mesa de la cocina.

Eran ellos dos de niños, a los ocho años y a los nueve, pasándose un brazo por los hombros y sonriendo a la cámara con verdadera alegría. Reiji la miró, asombrado. Aunque quisiera recordar... no podía ver en sus memorias tal imagen. ¿Qué demonios era esa amnesia? Miró a su hermano de reojo, que parecía querer una respuesta. Todo su ser parecía estar a punto de explotar si no le decía nada...

¡Por qué tenía que sentirse así en un momento como este! ¡Malditos sentimientos raros!

- ... No hay de que. - dijo con voz queda, desviando la vista de su hermano y apretando los colmillos con fuerza.

Shu sonrió, caminando hacia la salida. Se dio la vuelta solo para darle una ultima mirada.

- Madre estaría feliz por esto en su día, gracias otra vez. - dijo - Yo llevaré a Yui hacia la habitación, tú descansa, Reiji. - y abandonó la cocina.

Reiji se quedó quieto, sorprendido y nervioso. Al mirar la fotografía nuevamente, podría divisar otra vez a su madre en el reflejo de sus anteojos. Sacando la foto con una sonrisa que solo ellos podían ver. Una sonrisa de madre que amaba y protegía a sus hijos. Una madre que... solo lo fue para Shu.

La tomó en sus manos... su corazón latió a un ritmo extraño, y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para que el ardor en ellos deje de doler. Pues ya sabía que era el primer síntoma al caer el llanto.

Apretó la foto en su mano, y sus colmillos copiaron el gesto.

¿Es que este sentimiento jamás volvería a irse de él?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin: Capitulo 12 <strong>

**Proximo Capitulo: El campo de rosas rojas.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>KE ONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 3 he vuelto con nuevo capitulo perras :3 Y estoy con los shavos protas hablando :3 <strong>_

_**Shu: Te digo que ella se va a quedar conmigo, es obvio que soy el mejor para ella. **_

_**Reiji: pfff... ¿Alguien que duerme todos los días, indicado para ella? No me hagas reír, vago. **_

_**Shu: ¡JA! Lo dice el piromano que le prendió fuego al mejor amigo de su hermano... **_

_**Yuma: ¡Y ME DEJO AMNESICO, SABES! *aparece de la nada* **_

_**Shu: *asustado* PUTA MADRE, EDGAR NO HAGAS ESO! **_

_**Yui: ¿C-chichos...? **_

_***Todos se giran* **_

_**Todos: Si? **_

_**Yui: ¿Cuando volverán Ayato-kun, Kanato-kun, Raito-kun y Subaru-kun? **_

_**Shelikernr: No volverán **_

_**Yui: ¿Por qué? **_

_**Shelikernr: POR QUE ESTA PUTA HISTORIA TIENE QUE VER CON SHU Y REIJI! *mira a Yuma* JUERA YUMA**_

_**Yuma: Pero...**_

_**Shelikernr: JUERA! **_

_**Reiji: Bien... creo que deberíamos despedirnos, no? Al menos hasta el sabado que viene. **_

_**Shu: Si... hazlo tu, me da flojera... **_

_***Shelikernr les da un sartenazo* **_

_**Malditos ingratos... bien! Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo, BYE BYE! Dejen un lindo review para decir que tal quedo :3 **_


	14. El campo de rosas rojas

**Capitulo 13 **

_**El campo de rosas rojas**_

- ¿Shu? Shu... Despierta, muchacho. - escuchó una voz que no había escuchado en días. - Demonios... incluso yo tengo que venir a despertarte... ¡Levántate!

O eso parecía, por que al abrir los ojos en su habitación, metido en su cama blanca, divisó los ojos dorados de su padre relucir con burla. Se frotó los ojos, aun acostado y tapado hasta la espalda.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? Deja dormir... - dijo mientras aplastaba su cara en la almohada nuevamente.

- Pero... ¡Llegaremos tarde! - su padre insistía mientras se sentaba en la punta de la cama. - ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy?

De repente Shu recordó, y abrió sus ojos azules como el océano. Se levantó como pudo, estaba con las ropas del día anterior. Dios, ¿A qué hora se había acostado anoche? Una lluvia de imágenes de anoche lo abrumaron, recordando la alegre e infantil sonrisa de su humana. También recordó a Reiji, que a regañadientes se quedó a ver las fotografías de su niñez con ellos... viendo esa sonrisa nostálgica en su mente al final de la noche.

Y luego recordó "ese" día. Lentamente se levantó de la cama, sentándose al lado de su padre. Lo vio de reojo, examinándolo. Llevaba un traje negro, y una capa... No andaba con esas ropas extravagantes por aquí, gracias al cielo. Él también debería usar traje... ¿Pero que usaría Yui? La duda nuevamente apareció en su rostro. Se estaba preocupando tanto por ella, sobreponía a la humana antes que a sus necesidades.

Karl Heinz rió al ver el rostro de su primogénito.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Preguntó Shu mirándolo ceñudo.

- Hace tiempo no veo esa expresión en tu rostro, Shu. - dice este sonriendo. - ¿Acaso estás pensando en la señorita Yui?

Shu aparta la mirada, molesto. A veces su padre tenía más intuición que cualquiera.

- Tch... no sé de que me hablas, viejo. - Se levanta y su padre copia los movimientos.

- Te he comprado un nuevo traje. A ti y a tu hermano, y algo para ella. - dice Karl pensativo, caminando hacia la puerta. - Bueno... cuando estés listo baja, se nos hace un poco tarde.

Cuando su padre abandonó la habitación, Shu volvió a sentarse en la cama. No tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para fingir simpatía en ese día. ¿Por qué? La verdad ya estaba cansado, incluso de las estupideces de su padre.

No... esto no era una estupidez. Este día era especial, era por el cual se levantaba cuatro horas antes del amanecer y procuraba estar tranquilo. Para poder...

Ahogó un jadeo cuando sintió de nuevo ese dolor punzante en su cabeza, dejándolo inmóvil por un segundo. Por dios, ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Por qué le agarraban esos dolores? No era posible, él no debería de sufrir dolores de cabeza. Era un jodido vampiro.

¿Por qué ahora los sentía? ¿Por qué paralizaban todo su cuerpo cuando sucedía? El miedo hizo que su corazón corriera a mil por hora y solo pudo quedarse en silencio hasta que el dolor hubiese cesado, quedándose así cinco minutos.

- Demonios... - maldijo en su susurro, sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos.

Se sentía tan cansado.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su armario, donde un traje negro de primera calidad le esperaba, guardado en bolsas negras para ropa. Frunció el ceño, todo esto era demasiado.

* * *

><p>Se acomodaba la corbata con lentitud, mirándose en el espejo. Sus ojos rojos, su cabello negro perfectamente peinado, su piel pálida sin ninguna imperfección. ¿Quien era él? Solamente un hijo más que iba a ese prado cada año, quedando en silencio frente a las demás estatuas vivientes. Reiji no quería estar allí, se sentía incomodo. Se sentía culpable.<p>

Pero... ¿Por qué lo estaba? ¿Por ocasionar la muerte de su madre?

- ... - Se miró en el espejo, con el rostro sereno y confundido a la vez.

No.

Haciendo el ultimo nudo la puso en medio de su pecho, y quedó dentro de su chaleco gris. El traje que su padre le había comprado le quedaba a la perfección, era a su medida y de los que le gustaban. Bueno, el viejo no tenía tantas cosas malas después de todo. Solo un buen gusto.

Se alejó del espejo y caminó hacia la chaqueta negra del traje, que colgaba en uno de los percheros del closet. Mientras la vestía su mente divagó por muchos pensamientos, hasta quedarse en el recuerdo de un contrato... un contrato vía teléfono. Reiji no era idiota, en ese entonces sabía de antemano que si lo veía a la cara no dudaría en matarlo. Por alguna razón los cazavampiros se hacían llamar así, ¿No?

Pero ese momento, cuando con una simple llamada...

_**Flash Back **_

_- ¿Cuando? _

_Reiji dudó, mirando por la ventana a su madre abrazar a Shu con el cariño que nunca se le fue dado a él. _

_- ... a medio día, en el bosque de la iglesia siempre se reúne con sus amantes y ahí ocurren las muertes. - mintió con voz ida, sin emoción. _

_Ya nada importaba. _

_- Bien. Muchas gracias por informarnos de esto, señor. _

_- No hay por qué, de todos modos me gustaría que la matara mañana. Cuanto antes. - sus ojos brillaron de ira al verla sonreírle con felicidad a Shu. - Mañana, a medio día, la quiero muerta. _

_- De acuerdo, atacaré yo mismo a la hora acordada. - dijo la voz masculina por teléfono. - Una pregunta, señor, sin intención de molestarlo pero... ¿Tiene un asunto en particular con el vampiro? _

_Reiji se quedó mudo, escuchando el sinfín de melodiosas voces detrás de él. El silencio mental le ganaba a cualquier otra cosa, era torturador. _

_- Solamente... quiero que sea olvidada. - murmuró. _

_Cortó la llamada. Ya todo estaba hecho. _

_No más remordimientos, no más odio, no más olvido. Y con su madre viéndolo desde el primer piso, aseguró su muerte en ese lugar abandonado. _

_Si tan solo hubiese sido diferente... no habría pasado todo esto. _

_**Fin flash back. **_

¿Él era un asesino? No, él no la mató con sus manos.

Se miró al espejo nuevamente, observándose bien arreglado, como siempre, luciendo un nuevo traje. Una mueca formaron sus labios finos.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Aquellas emociones algo... extrañas en su interior, que revolvían sus entrañas con un desagradable sentir. ¿Qué quería decirle su cuerpo? No, nada. No quería decirle nada. Solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, y husmeó en sus ojos algún sentimiento que quisiera borrar.

_"¿Soy un asesino?"_

El silencio del recuerdo volvió a envolverlo con paz y una inusitada incomodidad. Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, relucieron de una pobre tristeza. Se alejó lentamente del espejo, girando y caminando hacia la puerta.

- No soy un asesino. - gruñó para su consciencia.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, y sus sentimientos quedaron atrapados en el umbral.

* * *

><p>- Bien, no estés nerviosa. No estés nerviosa... - murmuraba para si, arreglando su cabello con sus manos temblorosas. Frente al espejo.<p>

Se miraba de vez en cuando en el espejo de cuerpo entero su nuevo vestido, largo hasta las rodillas, que era un regalo del Señor Sakamaki. Sonrió, de verdad el padre de sus vampiros era un hombre amable. ¿Por qué sus hijos no lo soportaban? Si acaso hasta era divertido, pensó ella divertida.

Tal vez había sido por que de niños no la habían pasado bien... Recordó lo que Subaru le había contado meses atrás sobre los trillizos, y eso le dio a entender que la vida de aquellos seis hermanos no estaba tan bien por sus recuerdos. Bueno, ninguno de los vampiros en esa casa tenía algo bueno cuando se conocieron, pero ahora entendía las razones. Ahora los entendía, ahora los quería y añoraba. Ellos eran, sin duda, su nueva familia.

Se tapó al boca con las manos cuando pensó eso. La sorpresa invadió sus venas y entibió su frío cuerpo. ¿En serio pensaba en ellos como su familia? Su corazón latió a esa pregunta, el si era dado. Ella si los quería como su familia, los añoraba y siempre los querría. A pesar de todo... Yui siempre estaría con ellos, porque ahora ya no podría cambiar ese hecho. Ella les pertenecía.

¿Cuando esa afirmación le había hecho tan feliz?

Miró su cabello, su clip de flores rosadas y blancas en el lado derecho de su rostro, bien enganchado a uno de sus mechones. Relucía como nunca, y eso le alegró mucho. Todo tenía que estar bien, no quería decepcionar a Reiji y a Shu. Se levantó rápidamente del tocador y caminó hacia donde estaban sus nuevos zapatos negros, con un pequeño taco y con pintitas rojas por doquier, casi invisibles. Eran hermosos, y iban con su nuevo vestido. Agradeció mentalmente a Karl Heinz, tomó los zapatos y salió con entusiasmo de la habitación.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Bajo hacia la sala, haciendo leves sonidos con las puntas de los pies. Podía oír las voces de los chicos y el señor en la sala, seguro estaban esperándola. Por un momento se sintió avergonzada de tardar tanto. Bueno... ella era una chica, tardaba un poco más en prepararse.

- L-lamento la demora... - tartamudeó ella al entrar en la sala, sonrojada por al ver las miradas de los hermanos en ella.

Karl estaba al teléfono, pero cuando la vio le dedicó una sonrisa de saludo. Shu se quedó mirándola fijamente, observando su nuevo atuendo que tan perfecto le quedaba. Un vestido ajustado, largo hasta las rodillas, de color negro y mangas cortas. Escote redondeado y detallado con puntilla blanca y listones rojos. Era simple, pero en ella hacía que fuese lo más lindo del mundo.

Claro, los dos pensaron lo mismo al verla. Ambos hermanos completamente enamorados de la humana allí presentes, dejaron de respirar un momento. Controlando sus mentes de tantas ideas inmorales que se les venían al pensamiento. Sin embargo, ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar un ser que se marcharía directo al infierno cuando pereciera? Nada más y nada menos que uno de los siete pecados capitales. ¿También el amor se consideraría pecado al verla?

Cuando esos ojos rosados se posaban en sus miradas, la lujuria brillaba en el azul y el rojo como piedras preciosas. Algo que era imposible de evitar.

Ninguno fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna, y quizás fue porque los tres se habían dado cuenta del tenso momento que compartían.

- Ah~, al fin he dejado de hablar por un momento. - la voz de KarlHeinz los sorprendió, dando un pequeño respingo la humana. - Te sienta bien ese vestido, querida Yui. Bien, ya podemos ir acomodándonos en la limusina. - la miró con ojos amables, parecidos soles.

Yui pareció volver a la tierra de sus pensamientos, como siempre estaba en su propio mundo en el momento menos oportuno. Atinó a sonrojarse y sonreír con pena, ahora creía que el vestido era demasiado. Pero... le sentaba bien, tal y como el padre decía. A veces se preguntaba si su padre volvería y sería tan bueno como él. La tristeza de olvidar vagamente a su padre apareció por unos segundos en sus ojos.

Los hermanos avanzaron y ella también con sus andares torpes, pero la alegría se mantenía presente. ¿A donde irían? ¿Era una sorpresa? Todavía no le habían dicho nada, Shu se había olvidado y Reiji... bueno, Reiji tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. ¿No? Y como si de Roma se estuviera hablando, el segundo hijo la miró de reojo mientras caminaban por los jardines centrales hacia la limusina. Tenía mirada amable.

- Te ves hermosa. - le murmuró, y Yui se sorprendió tanto por sus palabras que solo pudo sonrojarse y asentir con torpeza.

Reiji la miró algo asombrado, pero luego regaló una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Yui era así de tonta, de inocente. Era una de las cosas que más odiaba y amaba de ella, todo a la vez. Esos sentimientos eran tan confusos a veces, le gustaría poder pensar con claridad y asimilarlos por completo.

Shu solo la observaba en silencio y escuchaba todo, con un poco de celos también. Bueno, él era un hombre también, podía sentir celos sobre la persona que amaba. Yui era, la verdad, muy deseada para ser tan joven. ¿Qué tenía esa niña? Para él, era la cosa más hermosa he inocente del mundo, pura y fragil, de la sangre más dulce que haya probado jamás. Pero, ¿Qué le veían los demás? ¿Qué le veía Reiji? Al caminar se preguntó todas esas cosas. ¿Y si le preguntaba alguna vez? ¿Su hermano le respondería? No estaba muy seguro de que eso fuese posible.

Entraron al auto todos hechos un manojo de nervios, excepto Karl Heinz que parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Yui los miró uno por uno debajo de sus largas pestañas, vergonzosa por preguntar cosas en voz alta. El motor arrancó y con rapidez salieron disparados hacia la calle vacía de la madrugada.

- C-chicos... - llamó con voz tímida, y los dos hermanos se giraron a ella en un parpadeo. ¡Aquello era demasiado! pensó sonrojada. - ¿A donde iremos?

Y entonces, como sucedía cada año de esa fecha, cada día de sus vidas en los que pisaban ese campo de rojo intenso, sus rostros mostraron las expresiones más tristes del mundo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Tienes... un dos?<p>

Subaru tomó una carta de la mesa.

- A pescar...

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Kanato miró a Ayato de reojo.

- Ayato, ¿Tienes un cinco?

Ayato tiró la carta, con el ceño fruncido.

- Maldito enano... - farfulló, y luego miró a Raito - Oye, Raito, ¿Tienes un nueve?

- ¡Argh, esto me aburre! - bramó el castaño y se levantó, sus ojos verdes relucieron. - ¿No podemos hacer algo más divertido?

A continuación se tiro en su cama, con la cara aplastada en la almohada. ¡Era tan aburrido estar en esa maldita isla! Además de que el sol en exceso dañaba la piel de los vampiros. Ayato estaba vendado de los brazos, por que el muy terco no aprendía. Kanato, pues Kanato aprendió a no comer dulces que te ofrecen todas las vendedoras, ya que algunos traerían picantes. Subaru... bueno, Subaru era el que más sufrimiento había tenido. ¿Cómo demonios te puede picar una medusa SIN ESTAR EN EL AGUA? Pero luego las risas de Ayato y Raito no se hicieron esperar, los culpables fueron casi molidos a golpes por el adolorido vampiro de pelo blanco. Y Raito... Raito ni golpes había sufrido, parecía que ya conocía esas cosas desde hace mucho tiempo a pesar de ser su primera vez.

- ¿Y que quieres hacer? El maldito viejo no nos deja hacer nada en este lugar. - gruñó Ayato y se recostó en el frío suelo de madera, el calor de allí era insoportable.

- Bueno... yo había traído algo para poner las cosas más "interesantes" - murmuró divertido el pervertido, con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas reluciendo bromistas.

Los tres hermanos se giraron y le dieron toda su atención a Raito, que este al sentirse con toda la atención sacó una pequeña maleta blanca debajo de la cama. Subaru, Kanato y Ayato lo miraron con curiosidad. ¿Qué demonios tramaba su hermano mayor?

- ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS HAS TRAÍDO ESO AQUÍ?! - gritó de la sorpresa Subaru al ver las botellas de la bebida hecha por demonios que su madre le había regalado, que todavía habían quedado unas cajas y Reiji las había guardado por su seguridad.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Es que no recuerdas la ultima vez que tomamos eso?! - bramó Ayato también, rojo de la vergüenza. El solo recordar como se puso frente a Yui esa noche hacía que quisiera agarrarse los dedos con la puerta.

- Ara ara! ¡Pero si solo beberemos un poco y ya! - se defendió Raito con una mueca falsamente triste.

- La verdad, Raito, estas enfermo. - le dijo riendo Kanato y solamente se alejó con Teddy en brazos. Bueno si, él se estaba comportando más maduro con sus hermanos por su propio bien. Ande a saber que le harían esos degenerados si bajaba la guardia.

- ¡Vamos, solo un poco! - insistió el castaño

- ¡Que no! - gritó Subaru

- ¡Que si! - volvió a gritar Raito con una sonrisa.

Y la pelea volvió a comenzar, esperando la batalla de bebidas que muy pronto se acercaría.

* * *

><p>Aunque todos querían contestarle, no hallaban las palabras para describir al lugar al que iban. Para uno, significaba tristeza. Para otro, significaba perdida. Y para otro, significaba volver al lugar de los hechos.<p>

Reiji y Shu no querían hablar de eso, y giraron sus rostros con expresiones apenadas en ellos. Yui se sintió mal por preguntar, y más al verlos así. ¿Por qué ahora estaban cambiando tanto? ¿Tenía algo que ver con el año? ¿Ella se estaba perdiendo de algo importante que pasaba con ellos? Apenas podía entender, y solo podía aceptar.

Parece que solo podía callarse y esperar.

- Tranquila, querida. Mis hijos te lo explicarán cuando lleguen. - le dijo el padre de los jóvenes, y ella giró el rostro hacia él con sorpresa.

- Entonces te irás otra vez... - murmuró Shu, aun mirando hacia el paisaje fuera de la ventana.

- Siempre lo hace, no hay sorpresa alguna. - Dijo Reiji acomodando sus lentes, y Yui no entendió nada.

Karl Heinz miró con una sonrisa de disculpa a Yui. De verdad era un caballero con quien fuera que no sea familiar suyo. Claro, eso pensaban los hermanos Sakamaki.

- Nunca dije que me iría, solamente desapareceré unas horas hasta el momento de las velas. ¿Pueden sobrevivir sin mí? - preguntó el señor de los demonios con ironía.

¿Velas? ¿Desaparecer? Más pistas de ese evento misterioso aparecían y ella prestó mucho más atención que antes.

- ... Tsk, haz lo que quieras. - murmuró Shu y volvió a su rutina de quedarse adormilado, apoyado en la ventanilla y con sus ojos cerrados y esa mirada angelical.

- Lo he olvidado por completo. - Karl alzó la voz un poco, y miró a Yui nuevamente. - he olvidado una vela para ti, pequeña.

- ¿Una vela para mí? - preguntó Yui confundida. - ¿Por qué?

¡Era su momento de preguntar!

- Descuida, padre. - Reiji habló y de su frac sacó una vela pequeña, cuadrada y con estrellas pintadas en dorado. Era completamente roja. - Ten, Yui. Procura que no le pase nada malo. - le dijo, y la dejó caer en sus manos.

Ella miró la pequeña vela roja y de estrellas doradas en sus manos, aun sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Para qué necesitaba una vela? Bueno, a pesar de no entender hizo caso a la advertencia suave de Reiji y la guardó en su pequeño bolsito de mano color cereza. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en sus labios.

Si le daban algo como eso ahora, para ese evento, ella también era importante.

- Estamos a punto de llegar. - murmuró el señor de los demonios, y olfateó un poco el aire. - Si... huelo el azahar. - los miró a sus hijos, que vagamente lo estaban escuchando. - Pórtense con respeto, como siempre.

Y desapareció de la vista de Yui, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El automóvil volvió a quedarse en silencio, la cobardía y la timidez impedía la conversación y preguntas de Yui. Agradecieron el silencio un poco, cargado de emociones que podrían cortar sus corazones si quisiera.

La limusina lentamente se detuvo, hasta que Yui no sintió movimiento alguno y los hermanos se acomodaron en sus asientos. Yui hizo lo mismo que Reiji y se quedo derecha y sin pestañear, al menos hasta que él dicte lo contrario. Él era, gracias al cielo, como un profesor para ella. Y era un profesor excelente, cada cosa que Reiji le había enseñado Yui se había acordado a la perfección.

Unas voces se escucharon fuera del coche, hablando entre cuchicheos. Eran cinco o cuatro personas, no supo contar muy bien las voces. Shu frunció el ceño, y se acomodó la corbata.

- Hay más gente de lo usual... - dijo con voz molesta.

¿Aquello era una fiesta? Todavía no amanecía, estaba oscuro donde viesen. Pero los vidrios estaban polarizados. Yui tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que creía que saldrían por sus orejas.

De repente, las personas dejaron de hablar y los hermanos se prepararon para salir. Reiji y Shu, algo incómodos, mirando a Yui con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella asintió, tímida. Estaban por salir y no sabía que cosas le esperaban allí afuera. La puerta de la limusina se abrió y los hermanos salieron por esta. Yui apretó su pequeño bolso de mano entre sus manos, y tragó duro.

Alguien le tendió la mano, y cuando alzó la vista se encontró con esos amables ojos azules. Shu le sonrió con amabilidad.

- Vamos. - le dijo en tono suave, cálido. Yui sonrió, y tomó su mano.

Al salir, sus ojos presenciaron el prado que mucho antes apreciaba sobre el papel de las revistas. Rosas, tulipanes y otras flores que desconocía, de un color rojo intenso. Se extendía hasta el horizonte, y la luna creciente iluminaba las copas de los arboles lejanos. Era un lugar hermoso, encantador, casi mágico... Pero cuando sus ojos volaron hacia la izquiera, tuvo que tragar de nuevo para aguantarse los nuevos nervios que la embargaban. Aferró la mano de Shu, que todavía la sostenía con gentileza. Ella estaba preparada.

O eso creía...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin: Capitulo 13 <strong>

**Proximo capitulo: **_**Los recuerdos que no hemos vivido.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todo lo que tengo para decirles, esta en la página de Facebook *sonríe* <em>**

**_Gracias por todo chicas, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D _**

**_¡Bye bye! _**

**_(se viene la leshe y los culebrones :v ) _**


	15. Los recuerdos que no hemos vivido

**Capitulo 14 **

_**Los recuerdos que no hemos vivido **_

El viento revolvió sus cabellos rubios y acariciaba la piel de sus mejillas, pero ella solo veía aquel prado lleno de seres de piel pálida y rostros hermosos.

Su mano, todavía aferrada al joven alto de cabellos rubios, se había calentado por los nervios y la timidez. Reiji, que estaba a su lado, mantenía una mirada seria y tranquila hacia el prado. Pero, en ese lugar, él parecía algo incomodo y dolido. Incluso Shu, que tan dulce estaba mostrándose en ese momento, parecía que contenía las ganas de mostrar una expresión de tristeza.

Karl Heinz no estaba por ningún sitio, los hermanos agradecieron el gesto de quedarse solos con la joven. Tal vez, ahora, ella podría entender un poco más su mundo. O al menos los días que no eran ellos mismos. Shu y Reiji pensaban que, aunque esto sea solamente sus problemas, tendrían que compartirlo con ella de alguna forma. Aquellos corazones enamorados, que hace tiempo que no latían, comenzaban a hablar por ellos y dejaban el paso libre a la felicidad de estar con ella en cualquier lugar.

Yui miró con curiosidad los rostros que ahora se fijaban en ellos, era uno más hermoso que el otro... y eso la incomodaba. ¿Todas esas personas eran vampiros?

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Reiji, algo molesto al ver como ella se aferraba a la mano de su hermano.

Yui lo miró con sus ojos rosados llenos de nervios, pero le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Si, Reiji-san. - tomó aire despacio. - Etto... Reiji-san, ¿Quienes son estas personas? - preguntó, amablemente.

- Bueno, Yui, esta es nuestra familia. - dijo él con un tono calmado de voz, mirando a todas las personas allí presentes.

- ¿Familia? - Yui miró asombrada a todas esas personas.

No, no eran muchos si los mirabas bien. Eran diez mujeres y doce hombres, todos adultos. Ningún niño se veía a los alrededores. Yui se sintió en ese lugar la más joven, y tenía razón. Esos vampiros tenían más de 200 años de vida, suponía. Esos rostros hermosos escondían letales colmillos bajo sus labios, que a veces se vislumbraban en una que otra sonrisa de amabilidad. Vestidos de gala, peinados y maquillados formalmente. Esa era la familia Sakamaki.

- No socializamos mucho con ellos, gran parte son primos y tíos nuestros. - murmuró Shu al mirar el prado de rosas rojas con incomodidad. -. Solo solemos juntarnos en estas fechas, o cuando un problema se aparece.

- Osea nunca. - Terminó de hablar Reiji, acomodando sus anteojos y mostrando una mirada pacifica.

- Ya veo...

Yui suspiró, todavía no sabía que es lo que ella hacía allí.

* * *

><p>Ruki paseaba por los pasillos, cuando un sirviente lo paró de la nada y le entregó una carta. Aquel sello era ni nada menos que de Karl Heinz, y el joven de ojos azules la abrió al instante.<p>

_Estimado hijo: _

_Tanto tú como tus hermanos saben la tarea que llevan a cabo por el momento, y es proteger a Eva y que ella escoja a un Adán. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en los problemas que supone uno de tus hermanos. _

Ruki arqueó una ceja, ¿Problemas? ¿Uno de sus hermanos?

No supo por qué pero a la mente le apareció Yuma. Siguió leyendo la carta.

_Verás, mis mensajeros los siguen a todas partes, Ruki. Yo sé todo lo que hacen ustedes, cada movimiento que generan siempre llegará a mis manos. Yuma ha estado algo inquieto y aquella pelea con Shu, después de esa riña en dicho festival, que me han estado ocultando ha hecho que me de cuenta de muchas cosas. Pero tranquilo, no tengo intención de castigaros. Por el momento solo puedo confiar en mi instinto, ¿No es así? _

- ¿Pelea?

Ruki no estaba enterado de nada sobre eso, solamente cuando Yuma golpeó al Sakamaki mayor. ¿Es que había algo que Kou o Azusa le ocultaban?. Siguió leyendo con mucha más atención que antes.

_Iré a hacerles una visita cuando esta noche haya terminado. He visto que mi presencia, tanto como en mis hijos de sangre como en ustedes, supone una gran diferencia. Quiero poder estar con ustedes más tiempo, y resolver estos problemas que me tienen intrigado. _

_Y si Reiji o Shu no pueden superar esos problemas, yo me haré cargo. Por el momento procura cuidar a Eva cuando estos dos se encuentren. Ella es la base del plan, no lo olvides, y puede resultar herida si mis hijos vuelven a enfrentarse. _

_Confío en que no les falte nada en sus vidas. Y si es así, házmelo saber. _

_Karl Heinz. _

Ruki volvió a releer la carta, sin poderse creer lo de la pelea. ¿Qué pelea? ¿Con Shu otra vez? ¿Uno de sus hermanos?

¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto...? Ah, no, ya recordó.

Ya recordó que sus hermanos eran unos malditos idiotas.

- Oye tú. - habló a un sirviente. - Llama a mis hermanos ahora mismo, y diles que si no vienen y mismo iré a buscarlos. - sentenció.

Furioso, fue a la sala de estar, con la carta bien apretada entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>- ¡ENTONCES MATARILERILERO! - gritaron al mismo tiempo, chocando las botellas de alcohol vampirico unas contra otras.<p>

Los cuatro rieron como idiotas.

- ¡Adivinen quien soy! - gritó Ayato mientras se subía a la cama y usaba las sabanas como capa, se puso una mano enfrente de la cara y puso una sonrisa que solo un drogado podría hacerla. - "Huy, soy el mejor padre del mundo solamente por que tengo mucho dinero y mis hijos no se mueren de hambre. ¡Y SOY TAN FILANTROPO, QUE ADOPTO CUATRO VAGOS DE LA CALLE Y LOS CONVIERTO EN VAMPIROS!"

- ¡ES EL VIEJO, CORRAN! - Kanato corrió por toda la habitación, se le notaba la borrachera a kilómetros mientras se reía.

Subaru y Raito estaban que se partían de risa, pasándose un brazo por los hombros.

- ¡Esperen, acá va otra! - volvió a gritar Ayato y luego se puso dos almohadones redondos debajo de la camisa, simulando pechos, y una sabana como cabello largo hasta el piso. - ¡KANAAAAATO, CÁNTAME QUE ESO ME EXCITA! - hizo que gemía con voz aguda.

- ¡ES MI MADRE, ES MI MADRE LA POZO PROFUNDO! - dijo Raito con voz cantarina, rompiendo a reír.

- ¡Ya te voy a cantar algo hip... bruja! - dijo Kanato y puso la radio, caminando por toda la habitación, mareado.

En la radio sonó una canción en ingles, nada más y nada menos que la más bizarra que podrían pasar en esa noche de borrachera.

- ¡ANACONDAAAAA! - gritaron Subaru y Raito, tomando de nuevo de sus botellas. El alcohol bajó por sus gargantas como si fuese agua común y corriente. Rompieron a reír como idiotas.

- ~My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't ~

Kanato cantaba mientras bailaba, meneándose enfrente de sus hermanos. Estaba ebrio y fuera de sus cabales.

- ¡Vamos todos! - gritó Ayato, y Subaru y Raito se pusieron de pie.

Increíblemente todos comenzaron a bailar con las botellas en mano la canción.

- ¡My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't ~ ! - cantaron todos a la vez, haciendo twerking. - ¡My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun ~ !

Una de las mucamas del hotel pasó por la habitación, pero cuando vio la escena cerró lentamente la puerta. Con expresión de sorpresa y sin saber que hacer.

No era que los chicos no hayan probado el alcohol antes, solamente que ese era un FUERTE alcohol y que habían heredado las fuerzas de tomar de Shu.

En resumen: eran unos completos idiotas a la hora de beber.

* * *

><p>Habían varias sillas y mesas en una parte del prado, y ellos la guiaron hacia ellas para que pudiera descansar. Cuando se sentó, Yui se dedicó a mirar todo lo que hacían sus vampiros. Los veía hablar, los veía discutir, los veía mirarla de reojo para saber que se encontraba bien. Los dos, Reiji y Shu, le lanzaban sonrisas tranquilizadoras. Sonrisas que hacían que su corazón disparara a la carrera y su rostro se sonrojara de repente.<p>

Yui se dedicaba también a apreciar cada flor del prado, roja como la sangre, intensas y hermosas como el rubí. Todo tipo de rosas, tulipanes y muchas de otras que no conocía sus nombres, pero eran igual de hermosas y emanaban tal aroma que hacía que todos sus sentidos las acariciaran con cuidado y suavidad. Deslizándose como la seda.

Varios vampiros la miraban. Hombres, en especial, la miraban de reojo con un brillo que ella conocía en sus ojos. El miedo la invadió por completo cuando dos hombres de trajes color negro azabache se acercaron a las sillas, con sus ojos puestos en ella. Por un momento, había pensado que los hermanos la habían llevado allí para servir de alimento, al ver los colmillos deseosos de sangre de aquellos hombres. Se acercaron unos centímetros más, y ella ya estaba tensando los músculos de las piernas para correr tanto como podía. Aunque fuese inútil correr, intentar no era tan malo.

Pero no era como ella creía, no cuando Reiji se interpuso entre los hombres y la tomó con gentileza de los hombros.

- Disculpen, caballeros, pero la dama está con nosotros. - y con esa oración con tanta educación, la alejó de las sillas y de aquellos vampiros. Que ahora los miraban confundidos.

La guió hacia donde habían unas mujeres de ropas elegantes, y Reiji rápidamente se puso a hablar con todas ellas. Ella lo miraba, sorprendida por esa simpatía y educación que solo mostraba hacia otras personas. Con ella era amable, pero jamás lo había visto tan familiarizado por esos temas que ella creyó nunca conocer. Era un momento agradable.

Yui no quería hablar, se sentía cómoda entre los brazos del vampiro. Reiji la tomaba de la cintura y la apretaba contra su costado por su bien. Yui se preguntaba que pensarían los demás, que eran vampiros, al verla en brazos del segundo hijo del Lord de los demonios. ¿Qué pensarían sobre ello? Ella, sonrojada, solo pudo dejarse llevar y pensar que todo esto era normal. Que podría ser lo más normal del mundo para ellos, y ahora debía serlo para ella también.

Reiji la miraba tranquilo, como si también estuviera cómodo con su presencia.

Pero cuando miraba a Shu, que estaba en el otro lado del prado, sus miradas echaban chispas por esa tensión que no sabía que nombre ponerle. Sus ojos azules, intensos de esa emoción que le quemaba en la piel, la hipnotizaban con tanta fuerza que tenía la sensación de perderse entre el azul helado y el rojo abrazador.

Volvía a mirar a Reiji, y este tenía su mirada clavada en su hermano. Esos ojos repletos de fiereza, de advertencia, tomaban todas las precauciones ante esa mirada azulina que de lejos parecía arquear las cejas.

Yui ya no sabía que pensar, ya no sabía que decir. Pero tal vez eso sea común, el perder las palabras cuando tienes uno de ellos tan cerca. Incluso ellos ante su mirada rosada se inmovilizaban, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Claro, Yui no era consciente de ese pensamiento. Solo esos hermanos, que tan unidos estaban mentalmente, conocían ese secreto que envolvía su mirada inocente.

Pasó una hora con más rapidez que nunca antes, todos hablando sobre cosas triviales sin sentido. El sol estaba todavía oculto detrás de las montañas, pero no tardaría mucho en aparecer. Algunas mujeres parecían estatuas al lado de lo que parecían ser sus esposos, mirando el horizonte como si esperaran el amanecer.

Aquello era algo irónico, pensó Yui. En las historias y leyendas, los vampiros se ocultaban de la luz del sol y de los amaneceres. Ahora los mismos vampiros de pura sangre parecían entusiastas a la luz del sol, al amanecer.

Mientras tanto, un hombre caminaba por el bosque; acercándose al prado con paso elegante, pero firme a la vez.

Caminaba entre los árboles a paso firme, con su capa oscura revolotear a su espalda como un espectro demoníaco. Sus ojos, dorados como el sol de atardecer, reflejaban ese dolor que aquel día provocaba. Como siempre, en el mismo año, memorizaba sus recuerdos. Memorizaba sus amores.

Recordaba a Beatrice, recordaba a su esposa.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, y avanzó hasta abandonar los árboles y entrar en el extenso prado de rosas rojas como la sangre.

En ese momento, su corazón olvidó por completo que existía otra persona. Ella no merecía morir, o eso creía él. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? Podría ser que ella si lo amaba de verdad, si lo apreciaba... si veía algo bueno en él. ¿Por qué la única persona que lo entendía tenía que fallecer?

Sus labios murmuraron inconsciente su nombre:

- Beatrice...

Hasta con decir su nombre, el aroma de su esposa llenaba su mente y le hacía bailotear en sus recuerdos. Pero esos tiempos estaban acabados, y solo ese día se permitía tener sus memorias allí, en su muerto corazón. Siguió caminando hasta quedar a cuarenta metros de sus hijos y familiares.

Los presentes giraron los rostros al sentirlo llegar, y Karl Heinz les dedicó una sonrisa amable a todos ellos. Pacifico, serio, valiente. Así tenía que actuar el Lord de los demonios. Pasó por el lado a dos vampiros que parecían estatuas en sus lugares, que lo miraban fijamente.

- Padre... - su segundo hijo lo miraba con sus ojos rojos fijamente.

Karl le devolvió la mirada, con sus profundo suspiro lleno de pesar. Se adelantó unos pasos hacia donde estaban sus hijos y no dijo nada, solo se mantenía en un silencio al que todos acudieron. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a hablar:

- Ya es hora. - dijo, en un murmullo suave y claro a la vez.

Yui miró como todos los presentes bajaban la vista al suelo, fijándose en algo que estaba entre las flores rojizas. Ella también buscó, pero no encontró nada. Karl parecía haberse dado cuenta de que intentaba también enfocar sus ojos, y con una sonrisa inocente llamó su atención.

- Allí, Yui. - le dijo, señalandole un punto cerca donde había algo oculto, incrustado en la tierra. Algo de luz que se escapaba detrás de las montañas, provenientes del proximo amanecer, lo hicieron brillar.

Era algo rectangular, muy brillante, parecía un espejo. No, era plata pura, pensó Yui. Había algo grabado en rojo oscuro, muy oscuro, que si forzaba la vista podría verlo a través de las flores.

- Aquí están los restos de mi esposa. - le informó el hombre, murmurando. - Hemos venido aquí para... que no nos olvide.

_Beatrice Sakamaki_

_Madre, esposa, Señora de los demonios. _

Al leerlo, volvió a mirar a Karl.

Tan solo con esa mirada dorada, repleta de dolor y pesar, pudo comprender aquello que tanta intriga le daba. Esto no era algo casual. Tampoco era una celebración.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Los dos hermanos avanzaron en el prado, quedando delante de aquella placa de plata con el nombre de su madre grabado. Tan solo con mirar esos ojos, llenos de apasionada tristeza, bastaba para que sintieras la empatía en el momento. Todos los presentes bajaron la miraba, pero jamás dejaron que sus frentes señalaran al suelo.

La oscuridad estaba presente todavía, y apenas podía ver como las personas sacaban pequeños objetos de quien sabe donde. Yui divisó las pequeñas velas que le parecían familiar, y deprisa sacó la suya de su bolso de mano. Roja, con estrellas doradas pintadas en toda la cera. Yui miraba como Karl Heinz se arrodillaba un momento frente la placa de plata. Y sus hijos, que estaban detrás de él, se inclinaban levemente. Podía ver como Shu apretaba los puños con fuerza. Todos los demás vampiros permanecieron inmóviles, sin siquiera pestañear.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, las velas de todos prendieron diminutas llamas de la nada. La joven humana miró sorprendida, y luego bajó la vista hacia la suya. Una pequeña llama flameaba en la punta del cebo, iluminándola débilmente. El Lord de los demonios se levantó del suelo, y sus hijos se irguieron. Yui inmediatamente supo, aunque sin saber por qué, que el padre de los Sakamaki había encendido todas las velas a la vez. Los tres dieron tres pasos atrás, y Yui pudo ver como Karl Heinz miraba con pesar el lugar donde estaban los restos de su esposa. Sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de tristeza, llenos de nostalgia. Cuanta pena le daba, y le daban ganas de aliviar esos sentimientos. Poder tocar su corazón y que esos ojos dorados vuelvan a brillar de alegría y diversión. Pero se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible, de que la felicidad no podía luchar contra el dolor de perder a alguien que amas. Porque Beatrice fue la mujer que amó, a pesar de todo, y su muerte solo había sido para dejar un hueco en su corazón inhumano.

Las personas, que llevaban las velas en mano, comenzaron a acercarse hacia donde estaban el padre y sus hijos. Yui no se quedó atrás, haciendo copia de los pasos de aquellos vampiros.

Todos y cada uno de ellos se inclinaban y dejaban la vela en el suelo, alrededor de las flores rojas que se quemaban levemente por las pequeñas llamas de las velas. Yui se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar al lado del señor de los demonios. Este la miró unos momentos, con mirada compasiva y a la vez repleta de tristeza, y posó una de sus manos frías en el hombro de la joven. Yui lo miró, y Karl le mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ahora ella debía de poner su vela en el suelo, cerca de donde descansaban las cenizas de Beatrice.

Se inclinó con cuidado, y la dejó a solo tres centímetros de placa de plata. La vela quemó los tallos de las rosas rojas, dejándolas de un color ceniciento. Yui le echó una ojeada a la placa donde el nombre de la madre de sus vampiros estaba grabada. Había una pequeña fotografía en un retrato de estilo medieval, suponiendo que era oro, que estaba también adherida a la placa. La mirada de Beatrice en aquella foto era tranquila, y una pequeña sonrisa nacía de esos labios llenos y tranquilos. Sus ojos azules le recordaron a Shu.

Cuando volvió a erguirse, Shu la miró a los ojos. Aquella mirada azul hoy estaba diferente, mostraba distintos sentimientos. El borde de sus ojos se había oscurecido un poco, y un temblor indebido invadía los labios del vampiro. De pronto su corazón se estrujó y cayó al suelo, al ver a Shu en ese estado. Yui no sabía como era aquello para Reiji o Shu, pero ahora lo sabía... y le dolía también.

Cruzó la poca distancia que los separaba, y abrazó por la cintura a Shu sin pedirle permiso. Yui hundió su rostro en el su pecho frío, que emanaba un aroma agradable que hacía que su cuerpo se tranquilice.

- Todo está bien, Shu-san... - le murmuró Yui en un intento de que esa expresión de su rostro se vaya, apenas lo había visto una vez y ya no soportaba verlo de ese modo.

Shu no supo que decir, pues se había llevado una sorpresa grande en ese momento. Allí, con sus sentimientos a flote, su sueño de que Yui lo abrace por si misma se había hecho realidad. Sus ojos azules relucieron otra vez.

Abrazó a Yui, como ella él, y la apretó más a su pecho.

- Sí, todo está bien. - murmuró, pero sonó como si lo hubiera suspirado.

Y allí, a diez metros de ellos, Reiji los miraba de reojo y con sus labios fuertemente apretados. No estaba enojado, no por el momento. Pero otro sentimiento desconocido se había mezclado con la tristeza al ver esa imagen, de Yui y Shu... algo que no quería ver.

Desvió la vista y se concentró en la tumba de su madre, volviendo a tener esos sentimientos de culpa. Que negó completamente a ese nombre.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y con sus puños fuertemente cerrados dejó caer una pequeña flor blanca que había recogido minutos atrás, la unica de ese color en el prado que había visto, quedando al lado de la placa reluciente como el espejo.

Fue cuando, al salir el sol por primera vez en ese prado; que iluminaba cada flor existente y a todos los seres que allí estaban, las velas se disolvieron en la tierra fertíl. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? fueron los pensamientos de la humana, que parecía no comprender. Yui se asombró de repente, para luego sonreír con tristeza. Ahora comprendía todo lo que estaba pasando, de verdad. Esas velas eran los recuerdos, eran los saludos, eran cada uno de los seres que se mantenían presentes y los cariños de los mismos. Aquello era para no olvidarla, y para que ella no olvide que la quieren.

Yui pensó que eso era lo más hermoso del mundo, y le dio gracias al Lord por haberla hecho participe en aquella ocasión tan especial. Ella también quería darle las gracias a Beatrice, por traer al mundo a dos chicos que la hacían feliz. Al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo de este presente.

Cerró sus ojos, y dejó que el gracias fuera tragado por la tierra, que devoró por completo las velas rojizas de estrellas doradas.

* * *

><p>Pasados diez minutos después del amanecer, los invitados decidieron que ya era la hora de abandonar aquel prado. No saludaron, no miraron a nadie, solamente se marcharon por cualquier dirección, perdiéndose en el bosque.<p>

Yui vio que, al irse todos esos seres del prado, Reiji también tenía intensiones de irse. Caminaba hacia los árboles, lentamente, con la brisa de la mañana bailando por sus negros cabellos. Apretaba los puños con fuerza. Ella, que estaba al lado de Shu, miraba al vampiro de ojos rojos abandonar ese lugar. Nuevamente sus músculos quisieron avanzar por el prado de flores rojas.

- Shu-san, ahora vuelvo...

- ¿Huh? - Shu vio como ella caminaba hacia Reiji. - Yui, ¿A donde vas?

Pero Yui no pudo escucharlo, por que parecía más un murmullo que una pregunta. Era la voz que emitía cuando trataba de contener las lágrimas y la tristeza. Shu suspiró, y se dijo a si mismo que era inútil volver a preguntarle. Solamente vio como Yui se disponía a alcanzar a su hermano menor, que tenía la intención de irse por su cuenta a la mansión.

Suspiró y sonrió levemente, quizá ella pueda convencerlo de que no se vaya.

- ¡Reiji-san! - lo llamó ella, casi trotando entre las flores rojas.

Reiji se volvió para verla caminar hacia él, y se resistió a la idea de abrirle los brazos. Sabía que ella no lo abrazaría tan fácil.

- Yui... - dijo su nombre con sorpresa.

- ¿A donde va? Todavía no es hora de irse, Reiji-san... - le dijo ella, mirándolo con esos ojos rosados relucir bajo el amanecer.

El vampiro abrió sus ojos rojos de la sorpresa, y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Su corazón golpeó fuerte en su pecho al ver esa mirada, tan brillante como el diamante.

Reiji se preguntó que era lo que había en esos ojos tan entusiastas. Llenos de alegría y curiosidad humana, insaciable. Se preguntó que era lo que hacía amarla tanto, lo que le hacía querer estar para siempre con esa pequeña humana.

Reiji se preguntó por esas ganas interminables de abrazarla, y no negó aquello. Tal vez fue por eso que la tomó de los hombros y la acercó a su pecho, acomodando la cabeza de su amada en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos, mientras la envolvía en sus brazos en un abrazo cálido, a pesar de que su cuerpo este frío.

Yui enrojeció al sentirse en contacto con el vampiro. Tan cerca y caliente, tan sospechosamente cálido. Su mejilla, ahora pegada al pecho de Reiji, acariciaba la tela suave del traje. Si cerraba sus ojos, escucharía el imaginario palpitar del corazón de Reiji retumbar en su oído. Era tan acogedor, pero a la vez tan incomodo y vergonzoso estar así. Se reprendió mentalmente cuando casi se olvidaba de la presencia de Shu y el señor Karl Heinz, a solo cuarenta metros de ellos.

Podrían mirarlos de esa manera y enfadarse, y a Reiji no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero a Yui si.

- Tú... ¿Quieres que me quede aquí, contigo? - preguntó Reiji en voz baja, solo para ella.

Yui se sintió, de repente, con una punzada de culpa por no tener en orden sus sentimientos todavía. Sin embargo, asintió. Con el rostro hundido en su pecho.

- No quiero que Reiji-san se vaya. - murmuró, pero sin abrazarlo. - Esto ahora... es muy importante para mí también.

Yui susurró la ultima parte como si estuviera ahogándose, como si estuviera intentando calmar esas palabras que no debían salir. Pero, ¿Por qué ahora quería hablarle de todo lo que sentía? Esos sentimientos confusos, nebulosos, quería comunicárselos. Quería que entienda que, para Yui, Reiji era mucho más que un vampiro para ella. Tal vez no sea amor, ese amor que sientes dentro de tu alma. Sino cariño, y lo suficiente como para no querer perderle. Lo mismo sentía hacia Shu, y eso no cambiaría nunca.

Pero Reiji no podía entenderlo desde su punto de vista. Para el vampiro, las palabras de Yui eran el sin fin de significados que demostraban que ella lo necesitaba. Que quería estar con él... ¿Y si estaba pensando mal? se preguntaba Reiji a cada segundo. Pero no podía haber nada malo en ello. Reiji también quería estar con Yui para siempre, sean cuales sean los motivos, siempre querría estar a su lado. Más las palabras de Yui le dieron a entender que ella también sentía amor hacia él, cuando en realidad la humana luchaba con sus sentimientos para aclararlos de una vez.

Con la suavidad y la lentitud con la que se sostiene una rosa, Reiji la separó de su pecho y acarició su rostro con las manos. Mirándose fijamente, y ella no pudo descifrar el brillo anhelante de los ojos de Reiji. La acariciaba con cariño, con suavidad y cautela. Como si de alguna manera llegara a saltarle a la yugular en cualquier momento. Yui pensó que eso sería posible. Bueno, con los vampiros no era nada imposible... menos con "esos" vampiros. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando la mordida en su cuello u hombros.

La sorpresa que se había llevado cuando Reiji tomó sus labios en un beso suave, gentil. Repleto de cariño. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, solamente para ver como Reiji los mantenía cerrados. Disfrutando el momento de tener ese dulce sabor en su boca. Se separó luego de veinte dulces segundos que parecieron veinte siglos de dulzura para él, y le susurró tan cerca de su rostro, que Yui pestañeó al sentir el aliento a menta del vampiro contra su piel.

- Gracias, Yui... Gracias por esta atención, me hace muy feliz. - le dijo en ese susurro suave, ronco y lleno de intensa pasión.

Se miraron otra vez. Ella no sabía que decir. Sus palabras se habían desintegrado con ese beso letal. Reiji tenía intenciones de seguir besándola, y nuevamente se inclinó para posar los labios en los suyos.

- ¡Aleja tus manos de ella, Reiji! - una voz que los dos conocían rugió como nunca antes había rugido, llena de ira.

Yui saltó por puro instinto lejos de ellos, sintió como Reiji era obligado a soltarla por el golpe en su pecho y sus ojos se concentraron en la ahora peligrosa figura de Shu, que se cernía sobre Reiji.

El hermano mayor enseñaba los colmillos, gruñendo y lanzando advertencias furiosas con esos ojos azules, encendidos en ira. Shu había visto todo, y ese beso bastó para que la chispa de su furia explote en todo su cuerpo, logrando que un grito de batalla ruja por todo su ser. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta, se teletransportó y apartó a Reiji de su amada. No, eso era suficiente. Reiji ya no le quitaría más cosas. Reiji no le quitaría lo que amaba otra vez.

El hermano menor estaba tan impresionado que no pudo soltar palabra alguna. Tan solo con ver esos ojos azules, que antes eran fríos y pacíficos, repletos de una ira ardiente le habían dejado en un shock. Nunca lo había visto así de furioso, salvo a aquella vez en su laboratorio cuando le gritó que deje de comportarse como un crío. Pero no, oh no, esto no se comparaba a aquella vez. Esto era mucho peor. Shu estaba explotando, y él lo sabía.

Pero Reiji no iba a dejarse intimidar.

- ¿¡Quien te crees para hacer eso!? ¡Tú no eres su dueño, Shu! - le gruñó en respuesta, en voz demasiado alta.

Yui no sabía que hacer, se había quedado como una estatua por la repentina pelea que estaba presenciando en el claro. El sol se hizo más intenso conforme los segundos pasaban, y el calor no se hizo esperar.

Shu chasqueó la lengua, con sus ojos aun encendidos por la ira.

- ¡TÚ TAMPOCO LO ERES, REIJI! - le gritó. - ¿Crees que puedes quitarme su amor también? ¿También planeas quitarme eso, Reiji? - volvió a gritarle.

Reiji se quedó quieto, sin comprender sus palabras.

- ¿De que demonios estás hablando? ¡YO NUNCA TE ARREBATÉ NADA, COMO SI QUISIERA ALGO DE TU MISERA EXISTENCIA! - mintió. Él le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo, ahora difunto.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas? - le dijo su hermano mayor, y en sus ojos la llama de los celos se hizo más fuerte. - ¡TÚ ME HAS QUITADO TODO LO QUE QUERÍA, SIEMPRE HAS SIDO UN EGOÍSTA!

Esas palabras hicieron un eco en Reiji que no lo calmó. Sino que, en vez de eso, le hizo crecer de nuevo su ira.

Que hipócrita era su hermano mayor.

Las aves ocultas volaron de las copas de los arboles cuando escucharon el fuerte golpe que Reiji le había dado a Shu. Un puñetazo bien cargado, haciéndolo girar el rostro hacia la derecha. El Sakamaki de ojos rojos lo miró con un brillo desquiciado, como si ya estuviera harto de todo. Yui, helada, solo pudo ver como los hermanos que discutían ahora se estaban preparando para una batalla. Y nada podría hacer, la voz se había escapado de su garganta.

- Eres un hipócrita... ¡ERES UN MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!

Los ojos de Shu se abrieron nuevamente, y ese azul helado miraron el fuego ardiente y enfurecido de su hermano menor. Jamás había escuchado a Reiji maldecir de esa manera, y tampoco perder los estribos de esa forma.

- ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE YO TE HE ARREBATADO TODO - gritó Reiji nuevamente, encarnizado en su propia ira -, CUANDO EL QUE ME LO HA QUITADO TODO HAS SIDO TÚ!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin: Capitulo 14 <strong>

**Proximo Capitulo: **_**Cruzando el limite.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les contaré un pequeño cuento: <em>**

**_Había una vez, una joven que escribía fics y estaba muy ansiosa por subir el capitulo catorce de su hermosa historia llamada "Dos Hermanos, Un Sentimieto". Pero con lo que ella no contaba, era que su computadora fuese destruida por pies humanos. _**

**_Eran las seis de la tarde en las calidas calles de la Capital en Buenos Aires, la joven iba con su computadora en el bolso de cuero, sonriente hacia la casa de su querido hermano. Pero la tranquilidad no duró, por que unos disparos sonaron demasiado cerca. La gente de inmediato se puso frenetica, asustada y sin saber que hacer. Corrieron por todas direcciones, chocándose unas contra otras. La muchacha, presa del panico, corrió hacia una dirección para así poder librarse de ese alboroto. Alguien de la nada la empujó, y se cayó de rodillas con su computadora deslizandose muy lejos de ella. La niña vio como los descontrolados pizaban y hacían pedazos a la fuente de toda su inspiración y creatividad. _**

**_Tan fuerte fue el enojo de la chica, que se levantó y como un lobo repleto de ira corrió hacia la computadora hecha anicos. Golpeó gente, empujó mujeres, pero no le importó. Ahora por culpa de esos malditos descontrolados todo lo que había escrito hasta entonces había sido destruido, por que el disco duro también había sido pulverizado. _**

**_Sin embargo, no todo fue dolor para la pequeña soñadora. Su mejor amigo le prometió arreglarla y ayudarla a recuperar todas sus cosas. En aquellos momentos, su computadora está siendo reparada por uno de los mejores técnicos que conocen, y en unos meses será de vuelta a su dueña. Pero la muchacha estaba intranquila, ella no podía faltar a la fecha de la entrega de los capitulos. Ser constante era importante, no podía faltar a la palabra. _**

**_Así que, usando dos noches sin dormir, ella escribió. Escribió toda la noche, recordando algunas partes de los capitulos y recreando escenas en otras. Y por fin, después de tantas horas de agotadores sonidos del teclado siendo cruelmente torturado, ha podido terminar dos capitulos de diferentes fics. Así, ella pudo dormir en paz nuevamente, pero las lagrimas seguían en sus ojos. Tal vez, por la rapidez, los capitulos no habían salido bien y no serían del agrado de las lectoras, pensó ella. Pero sus amigos le dieron fuerzas para seguir, y al menos dormir un rato en el sofá de alguno de ellos. _**

**_Ahora solo había que esperar, pacientemente, a que una persona deje su review de que le ha parecido. _**

**_FIN. _**

**_Bueno... ahí tienen la historia resumida, y quiero decirles que gracias por ser tan pacientes :D _**

**_Siempre estarán en mi kokoroh :'3 *llora gaymente* _**

**_Sayonara! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! _**

By: Shelikernr


	16. ¡Aviso corto!

Buenas tardes chicas y chicos que leen mis historias.

Bueno este es un pequeño mensaje de parte mía para informarles que tardaré un poco en subir los capitulos.

Les pido comprensión, es muy duro para mí ahora que no tengo mi computadora… la verdad me estoy muriendo por no poder terminar rápido los cápitulos.

¡Pero descuiden, los tendré pronto, lo prometo!

Ya con este mensaje, Sheli se retira. Muchas gracias por la comprensión chcias, ¡A aquellas que si comprenden las aprecio demasiado!

¡Bye bye!

By: Shelikernr


End file.
